Red and Black Roses
by Austin0425
Summary: What if the Governor had a son? What if he somehow got into the prison and met a young boy named Carl Grimes? Then he would have to choose. Love or his pain? originally written by Thewalkingdeadisthebestshow Shattered Moonlight Series Part 1
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Light

He lays there with teary eyes as he thinks of his mother. She died in a car accident eighteen months before the apocalypse. So then it was just his father and his little sister, Philip and Penny. He was very, very close to his little sister. He read her stories and sung her lullabies when she was younger, fed her, made sure she was doing okay in school, and he protected her. He dried her eyes when she was crying, he calmed her down when she was angry...he loved her so much. But she was taken from him when the apocalypse started.

He tried, he tried so hard to protect her, but she died anyway and it's his fault. He was suppose to protect her and he failed. He broke his promise to protect her. After she died, he went through major depression for a week, but then he started to harden and get cold. Now he can't stand anybody. His heart is too numb to feel anything just like his father.

He doesn't care about his dad the way he used to. He used to be very close to his dad-The Governor. Ever since a women named Michonne came in and killed Penny, he wasn't the same. She didn't exactly 'kill her.' Penny was already dead. She was just a walker. His dad kept her hidden in a vent and fed and brushed her hair everyday. He didn't tell him tell him that he was keeping Penny in a vent. It was when he walked on his dad holding the dead Penny in his arms. It angered him that he kept it a secret from him. Yet, he knows why he did. He would've ended up killing her. And finding Penny held in his father's arms was yesterday. His father has changed so much in one day.

One day.

His life completely sucks.

The son of the Governor used to love people very much and helped everybody but now...he's a cold-hearted beast.

Every night, every time he fell asleep, he would either have a nightmare about his mother or sister. Sometimes they'll be combined together and he'll fall down a dark hole of sadness and greed. He tried to stay up late so he wouldn't have to dream about them, but eventually, he'll fall asleep and have a nightmare about them that seems to last for days. He won't wake up crying, but he'll toss and turn and sweat. However, that didn't happen last night.

He woke up in the night from bullets flying through and the air and people screaming. They were being attacked by an unknown group for no reason is what his father said. Lots and lots of people were either killed or injured. Yet, he just stood by and listened to the people being teared apart by bullets. All he could hear was echo's. The flashbacks of his sister getting eaten flashed through his mind. He can remember his sister's screams being uttered into his ear as clear as day. And that's when he saw Michonne running down the street and he followed her. Then he saw his father holding his dead sister.

He didn't cry when he saw her. His look was still cold and his eyes were full of anger. He had stormed out of his father's building and snuck over the walls. He was in so much rage, he killed millions of walkers in ten minutes. Then he had to run as fast as he could. As fast as his legs would allow him to. When he managed to climb back into Woodbury, he saw that his father was having another 'slaughter house.'

He walked up on the man whose crazy, Merle Dixion, and another man named Daryl Dixion. He knew who Merle was, but he didn't know he had a younger brother named Daryl. And Daryl was one of the people that attacked them. His father made tied up walkers surround them, and then he made them fight, but they somehow escaped. A smoke bomb lands on the ground and blows up, blurring his and everybody's vision. He didn't care at all though. He didn't care that one of his people ran off with someone who wasn't a part of them. He didn't care that his dad made two brothers fight.

The fourteen-year-old boy snaps back into present when he hears people yelling.

He rolls his deep, dark blue eyes and stares up at the ceiling.

He didn't look like his mother nor his father. The fourteen-year-old has deep, dark blue eyes while his mother and father has light blue eyes. His hair is black while his mother has blonde hair and his father has brown hair. He had slightly rosy cheeks unlike his parents. He looked nothing like his father, mother, nor sister. He established his own looks is what his mother always said to him.

His eyes haven't cried off a single tear since his sister died. He always kept the same glare on his face, even when he was sleeping. Every time someone tried to talk to him, he'd give them a death glare that would make them stumble back. His glare always made the people in Woodbury stumble back. Everyone in Woodbury feared him except his father, Andrea, and Martinez. His glare shows how much pain he's been put through even though he can't see it. He thinks his glare tells the evil lurking inside him. Everybody knows he's been through something, they just don't know what.

"Open the gates!" He hears someone yells.

The young boy rolls his eyes and gets out of the bed, walking out of the house with rage. He hated being distracted.

As he got closer to the gates, he saw Andrea and a car with angry people yelling at Martinez to open the gate.

Oh, please. You wouldn't last three minutes out there.

"What's going on?" The young boy yells with anger, his voice causing everyone to flinch like always.

Just as he got there, people could be heard screaming down the street.

Andrea and him look at each other before him and everyone else runs down the street to see a man getting eaten and a women being chased down by one of the monsters. Andrea and Martinez shoot down the three walkers to save the man and women, but for the man, it's too late.

"Oh my God." Karen said. "Help them." She says when everyone just stares.

Suddenly, Philip walks out with his gun and points to the suffering man, shooting him and walking back inside.

The people just stare at the Governor as he walks back in while his son just stands there with his index finger tapping at his gun in his holster. He doesn't care that his father just shot an innocent man. He wasn't going to live anyway.

He looks at Andrea who shakes her head and walks inside to talk to Philip, causing the young boy to roll his eyes. They were in a relationship. A crazy one. He hears them every night in their bed together. He would have to listen to their moans. Sometimes they woke him up, but now they're going to argue just because his dad killed an innocent person. Andrea was always so strict with killing people. It got on his nerves. His ex-boyfriend, Kevin, killed his little sister. He wonders if Andrea wouldn't be okay with him killing someone who killed his sister.

Kevin, who he thought loved him, didn't love him. He used him. They're love got so strong that they had 'it' one time. His mind was so full of Kevin, that he let him do stuff to him. He let him touch him and told him to touch back. He told him to have 'it' with him or they wouldn't be together anymore. So he let Kevin do stuff to him to make him think he loved him, but that wasn't true. Soon after he turned fourteen, Kevin took a picture of him and Kevin while he was sleeping. Then he posted it on the middle school walls and everyone bullied him because Kevin told them that he slept with him. Everyone made jokes about him. They cyberbullied him on his facebook and twitter page so much, that he had to delete his accounts. However, when he went on Kevin's twitter page, he found that he posted the same picture of them and said they slept together. When he saw Kevin again, he broke up with him, but he didn't do it without getting abused. He had to take abuse in to get out of the relationship. When he told his mother what he did to him, she switched his school so he wouldn't have to see Kevin again.

When the apocalypse started, Kevin and his parents went with him, his dad, and little sister to try and get to Atlanta for shelter. They somehow ran across each other and the first thing they did was argue. They screamed and yelled at each other so loud, that everyone near them looked. The argument got so bad, that Kevin pushed his little sister onto a walker and she got bit.

Kevin was the first person he killed. The other two tried to kill him.

"Everyone, if I could-if I could have your attention please." Milton said that made him snap out of his thoughts, Andrea standing near him.

"Everyone."  
"Alright, everybody shut up!" Martinez yelled.  
"Thank you." Milton thanks.

"The biters on the perimeter have been dispatched. The fences have been repaired."

For now, was Karen's words and his thoughts.

"Where's the Governor?" Asked a man.

Where do you think he is.

"His-his condition is...unsteady."

"Our friends were killed, man." Someone said.

"The wound he suffered-"

He has a girlfriend and a town and he's the one suffering?

"He shot Richard." Said Karen

Shut up, he doesn't care.

"I mean, we've all suffered." Karen said.

I bet you haven't suffered as much as me.

"You're right, Karen. You're right." Andrea said.

She's never right about anything and neither are you.

"Every one of us has suffered. We don't even have funerals anymore because the death never stops."

Why can't people see that?

"We're never gonna be the same...ever."

I was never the same since Penny died.

"So what do we do?"

Suffer from the pain forever and ever.

"We dig deep and we find the strength to carry on."

The pain is what carries us on.

"We work together and we rebuild. Not just the fences, the gates, the community, but ourselves. Our hearts, our minds."

My heart is too numb to be rebuilt.

"And years from now, when they write about his plague in the history books, they will write about Woodbury."

If people even live long to tell that story.

"We preserved."

Everyone has been preserving except him. He hasn't found love like everyone else has. He hasn't found the one true love he mourns for, yet he can't find it because his heart is too numb. Because life is nothing but pain now.

His name is Justin now, but his name was once Wilmur.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shining Roses

"Justin?" Andrea came in to spot him playing with his knives.

She didn't know his actual name. No one did except his father and Milton. He changed his name to Justin because he's been through too much pain. He's experienced a different side of him.

Justin was the dark side of him and Wilmur was the loving and caring side. He changed to Justin after his little sister died. He was never Wilmur again since. His facial expression aren't even the same. Justin's face has a cold glare with a look of evil in his eyes. Wilmur's face has a caring expression with the look of love in his eyes

He could never be Wilmur again.

"What?"

Justin's voice isn't even the same as Wilmur's. Justin's voice has annoyance and coldness in his voice.

"I was just checking on you." She responded, causing him to scoff. She treated him like he's her son.

"Why? I'm not your son."

Andrea sighed and took a seat beside him. Her presence always annoyed Justin. He didn't like Andrea. He didn't like anyone at all. He's been through too much to care for someone again and Andrea was trying to help him care, but she can't. No matter how hard she tried, she can't help him care again. It's his choice and his choice only to decide to care for someone, but that'd be very hard. It'd have to be someone who would truly help and understand him, but he hasn't met a single person like that.

The two sit in awkward silence before Andrea mentioned something that Justin does not like to talk about. "Justin, I heard about Penny."

He flinched but barely. He always flinched a little at the mention of her name. It always reminded him that she's gone and she's never coming back...and he hated to think like that. He hated to think there's no one he loves left. The world has taken everything from him.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't." Justin interrupted as he looked back at his knife and began playing with it again.

"Your dad wants you." She said with a slight sense of fear in her voice.

She saw the way the Governor acted last night. He went completely insane and lost his mind. She didn't want Justin hanging around someone like that. She's scared that he'll do something to cause Justin harm.

"Why didn't you tell me that when you came in here instead of trying to give me a lecture." Justin said, getting up angrily and heading down to his father's office.

He didn't want to deal with his father right now. He just wanted to play with his knives and think. Think of whether he should leave this place or not. He didn't belong there. He was too different.

Once he stepped into his father's office, he immediately regretted it. He knew his father is was going to ask him to do something for him like he always does. Ever since Penny died, he always treated him like a servant.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" Justin said, arms crossed.

The Governor chuckled and stood up, walking towards Justin slowly. "These people that attacked us..."

Here comes another attack.

"Took everything from us." The Governor continued. "They killed a lot of good people. So we-"

"I don't care." Justin interrupted.

The Governor ignored him and kept talking. He has no choice anyway. He's gonna have to do what his father told him to do whether he liked it or not.

He doesn't care what his father tells him to do though. He doesn't care if his father tells him to attack a bunch of people whose likely innocent. That's who Justin is. He doesn't care. He doesn't care about anyone, nor himself. He'll do what anyone told him to do without question unless it was something like a parent demand. If his father or someone else told him to go to his room, he wouldn't listen because he wasn't a child anymore.

"Well, you should. You're gonna have to help me give them what they deserve." The Governor replied.

"And what exactly do they deserve?" Justin said, the same glare staying visible in his crystal blue eyes.

"They killed good people, Justin. We can't just stand by and not do anything about it."

"It doesn't matter. Killing them won't bring them back. Killing Kevin didn't bring Penny back."

The Governor glared at the mention of his daughter. His youngest child. He knew Justin was just trying to push his buttons. He always makes his dad angry, but mentioning his daughter?

The Governor gave Justin his strict glare before grabbing him by the hair and pulling him close to face as he gritted his teeth together in rage. He was sick of his son arguing with him all the time. Of course, he didn't care when he ordered his son to kill or hurt someone, but when it came to helping around Woodbury, he always argued back.

"Listen, you're helping me, and you don't question it. Martinez and Milton wouldn't." The Governor growled.

His grip on Justin tightened as he gritted his teeth in his face. Every argument they had gotten in, it always ended with the Governor doing something bad to his son like threatening him or shoving him against the wall.

Justin yanked away from his father's grip and just glared like it was nothing. He wasn't scared of his father. His father didn't scare him at all. No matter how many times his father shoved him against the wall, he didn't scare him.

"Fine."

Justin's been storming around Woodbury angrily for the last two hours. He was frustrated with everyone and himself.

First, Andrea was trying to help him, then his father got all in his face, and then he's frustrated with himself. He's frustrated he doesn't get any happiness. The Governor gets everything he wanted. Why can't he? The Governor found love and he found a town. He knew the Governor doesn't care for Andrea or the town, but why can't Justin get any of it? And the Governor doesn't even have feelings either.

However, it was a good thing he didn't let the feelings in or it would shatter his heart because of his younger sister's and mother horrifying deaths. Then the Governor would end up scaring him nearly to death. All the feelings would break his heart.

"Justin." He heard Andrea call for him from behind.

The angry boy froze for a second before speeding up his pace. He really didn't want to hear a lecture right now. Every time Andrea talked to him, she lectured him about the shield around his heart he used to block out all the devasting feelings.

"Justin." Andrea said louder the second time.

Justin stopped and sighed with annoyance, turning around and walking to Andrea with his arms crossed and his fists bawled.

"What do you want?" He asked angrily, giving her a glare that caused her to stumble.

His glare and voice always made people stumble because it was so dark. It scared and shocked everybody because they had no idea a child could go so cold, but he wasn't a child. He was a shadow who had no feelings at all except anger and rage.

"What's your father doing?" Andrea asked, her hand draped over her hip.

Justin scoffed "Why do you care?"

"Because I do!" She snapped, but Justin doesn't care that she did.

She was frustrated because no one would tell her where the Governor was and what he was doing at the moment. She knew he was in Woodbury because a woman told her but she refused tell her where he was. She said he was too busy 'working.' And now Justin wasn't even telling her which made her more angry.

It was because of the people who attacked them who were from a prison. She used to be with them, but they basically left her behind with a samurai who became her best friend over time. They made it to Woodbury, but the samurai named Michonne was suspicious over something about the Governor and it made her leave and Andrea didn't go with her.

However, a group suddenly came and attacked them because the Governor was holding some of her ex-group members hostages which Justin and Andrea didn't know of. It was after the attack is when they figured it out. Andrea then later on figured out her friends were the ones who attacked them because they were trying to get their group members back.

Justin shrugged "I don't know." He said, turning around and walking away.

"Justin!" She said, and he turned around again, this time giving her a death glare.

Andrea scoffed, shaking her head and walking away, deciding not to say anything else. She wanted to help him but she really didn't feel like arguing with him at the moment

He sighed with relief with her presence gone before storming around angrily again as he got lost in his vengeful thoughts before his father called for him a few hours later. He growled in frustration and followed his father to a crowd filled with his army men and he was one of them.

His father handed him a machine gun which was fully loaded, nodding at him but Justin scowled at him. He gave him a stern glare with his now one eye while the other was demolished because Michonne stabbed him when she came back to Woodbury along with the prison people to get the Governor her revenge.

Justin looked back up at his father who was standing in front of all of them. His machine gun was held up in the air as he yelled at everybody, causing Justin to strengthen his glare.

"Alright, everybody listen up!" The Governor yelled. "We kill as many as we can! Don't take any surrenders! If all goes bad, we'll retreat! And remember, they attacked and killed our people! Don't you hesitate to show them how it felt! Any questions?!"

Justin looked at anyone who questioned what they're doing. All of the soldiers just gave the Governor their strong look as they stared upon their leader. He didn't care about if anyone would question what they were doing. He didn't care if they were surely die when they attack.

"Alright!" His father's yelled. "Let's roll!"

Justin just glared into the lifeless distance as he sat in the vehicle, laying in his thoughts. He wondered if Penny or his mother would want him doing this. But he didn't care. He just had to look for a way to block the pain. If he hadn't created the shield around his heart, he'd be depressed right now.

He leaned forward when he saw a prison in the distance, where the opposite group is staying. He can see people in the distance just standing around with armed weapons on them, but it doesn't scare him. They're outnumbered with both people and weapons. The walkers they have in their truck and the bullets they have in their guns would destroy them. Which is why Justin was thinking of his sister and mother.

He knew his mother and sister wouldn't be proud of him, but he wasn't proud of himself either. It was his fault his sister died. How could it get any worse then that? He's already done too many unforgivable things. Doing another evil favor for his dad couldn't make it any worse. Penny and his mother already weren't proud of him.

Justin snapped out of his thoughts when they pull in front of the fences of the prison.

"Let's do this." Martinez said, getting out of the vehicle.

Justin sat for a moment before looking out the window and making his final decision. He stepped out of the vehicle and grabbed his machine gun, reloading and turning the safety off again. He was taught how to shoot when he was twelve. When he met Kevin. Before he and Kevin were in love. He was the one who taught him how to shoot. They shot in the middle of a huge field. Even though it helped him survive, he regretted letting Kevin teach him. He'd rather die than see his face again.

"Get ready." His father warned, but not to him. His father doesn't care for him.

The young teen sighed and held up his machine gun, his finger preparing to pull the trigger. He knew as soon as the first bullet would be fired, thousands of bullets would. Many of their members would die because they had no idea how to shoot a gun while the prison did but he didn't care. He didn't care about anybody in Woodbury, not even his own father.

As soon as the first bullet it fired, Justin immediately started pulling his trigger.

All that's heard is gunshots and the distant yelling and screaming.

Justin turned around to see a man outside the fences shooting at them. Justin sighed with frustration and turned to start shooting at him along with Martinez. He ended up getting knocked down, but not by the bullets. He aimed toward the ground where the man was trying to hide behind the tall grass by the small bridge and fired, but the man kept dodging and rolling.

"I'll take care of him!" Martinez yelled.

Justin spunned around and started shooting at three people hiding behind the prison fences across the huge prison field. One of them had blonde hair, another had short brown hair, and the last one had a hat on. The one with the hat on was a kid. He could tell by his short and scrawny figure.

He aimed at the one with the hat on since he was the easiest target. As soon as he started shooting at him, the boy turned around to see him shooting, but quickly dodged his bullets.

The prison were short on people and ammo, but they sure did know how to fight. Unlike his team, a lot of them don't know what they're doing. There's a slight chance his team could lose to their team if they didn't wise up and start shooting right.

Despite their number of weapons and people, they were weak.

Suddenly, everything fell silent after the endless gunfire; besides the Governor playing around with his gun, but everything else was silent.

Justin turned his head when he heard an engine noise growing louder and louder.

A truck suddenly came in his vision and busted through the prison's gates and stopped in the middle of their field. He can hear his dad chuckle when the truck opened and let the walkers out. Justin turned his head and glared at his dad. He doesn't care they're killing people, but it's not funny when people die. It certainly wasn't when Penny died. Kevin laughed when she got bit.

"Hershel! Get out of there!" He heard the same man outside the fences yell.

Justin turned around again and started shooting at him, but ran out of ammo after twenty or thirty bullets.

"Let's get out of here." His father said through his chuckling.

Justin shook his head as he glared at his evil father.

"What?" His father said when he noticed the angry look on his son's face.

"That's not funny!"

"Why do you care?" He asked.

Justin's angry look turns into a glare. A cold-hearted glare.

"I don't. But I'm not evil like you are!"

His father threw his arms up in the air in frustration. "It doesn't matter if I'm evil or not! They attacked us!"

"Uh-correction. You took two of their people hostage." Justin corrected.

"It doesn't matter!" The Governor yelled. "Why do you care anyway?"

Justin scoffed. "I told you. I don't."

"Then let's go."

Justin shook his head in anger as he scoffed, putting his gun up and opening the car door, but it's too late to get in when his ankle got shot.

He yelped in pain and fell to the ground clutching his foot, trying to stop the bleeding. He could see the bullet buried in his ankle. He could see some of his bone showing as it swelled. He hissed when his fingers brused against it. It wasn't his first time he got shot. He got shot in the leg by Kevin and then shot again by someone else after he killed him, but he didn't know who. It took him weeks to heal.

When he looked up, all the vehicles are driving off, leaving him behind. The glare on his face hardened, his expression growing angrier and angrier until his veins are boiling hot.

When he tried to stand up, he fell again due to his injured ankle. However, the second time he tried, someone grabbed him from behind and yanked him back harshly as he heard his growls rippling past his teeth while he was held in a firm grip.

"You're not going anywhere!" Yelled a boy's voice.

He yanked away from the tight grip and quickly turned around to see the same boy with the sheriff hat, only the badge was ripped off.

He glared at the strange boy straight through his light blue, lifeless and vengeful eyes as he took a menacing step toward him, observing his appearance. His hair was brown and slightly longer than most boys hair are. His cheeks had a tad bit of a rose color on it like his but his was slowly fading away. They young, teenage boy had the same expression in his eyes as Justin's such as pain, darkness, and hopelessness.

The two boys glare at each other, not showing any fear. Justin could tell the boy was strong from being put through everlasting pain which had shattered his damaged heart to pieces by looking in his light blue eyes.

"Hands up." A pistol from a man was suddenly pressed against the back of Justin's head.

Justin scoffed in annoyance, still glaring at the teenage boy as he moved his hands above his head. "Happy?"

"Shut up." The distrustful man replied, looking above Justin's shoulder to look at his son who was wearing the sheriff hat. "Carl, go."

"But, Dad-" Carl tried to say but his father cut him off.

"Don't argue. Go."

Carl scoffed, shooting Justin one last death glare before storming back inside the fences of the prison with his fists clenching from anger.

Justin eyes darted to the father who had a beard. The father of Carl's eyes was filled with rage, anger, and frustration just like Carl's was, only Carl had a powerful shield blocking the pain out of his emotions unlike his father who was miserable and weak.

"How many walkers have you killed?" The father of Carl asked.

"What?"  
"How many?"  
"Too many to count. Why?"  
"How many people have you killed?"  
"Why do you wanna know?"  
"How many?"  
"Three."  
"Why?"

Justin gave the father of Carl a deadly glare. He couldn't allow himself to tell them about the third person he killed. He couldn't tell about what happened and what he did the Kevin after he killed his younger sister so horribly and horrifically because he couldn't know about what changed his heart.

"Two of them tried to kill me."

The father of Carl shook his head, scoffing. "And the other one?"

"I'm not talking about that one." Justin replied.

The father of Carl leaned closer to his face, glaring deadly. "I have to know."

"Well, too bad cause' I'm not telling you. You can put your gun to me, but that won't make me tell you."

The father of Carl looked at everyone else around him before looking back to him, clicking the safety on his pistol. "Alright fine. Have it your way, but we're gonna get it outta you. Now move."

Justin just obeyed and moved and looked to the side to see Merle. He was standing next to his younger brother named Daryl, laughing at him. Justin puts his middle finger up to him that made him laugh harder like he's drunk.

He rolled his eyes and held his hands up and kept walking. When he got inside the gates of prison, he looked to the side again to look at Carl.

The boy was sitting on a bench, head bowed down.

Justin bended his head to see if he's crying. It's not that he cared, he just wanted to see the pain he's been put through. It would be rare to find people like Justin. An ex-boyfriend posts rumors about you around school, who kills your sister, and then he tried to kill you. And then your father treated you like your nothing.

Maybe Carl didn't experience all the pain Justin's been through, but maybe he's experienced terrible pain no one should be put through too.

He didn't care for him or that he's been through pain, too, he just wondered if there's other people like him.

But deep inside, he really cared for Carl.

He really does. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Death Roses

"What am I? A dog?" Justin said when he got locked up outside cellblock C with Merle.

"Shut up." The man with the beard said, locking him out of the cellblock.

"Like I'm really gonna hurt you."  
"You tried to when you attacked us."  
"That's because the stupid leader made me!"  
"It doesn't matter! You attacked us!"  
"Well-"

"Stop arguing! We have other things to worry about right now." Hershel said, hopping on his crutches to sit on the stairs.

Justin looked back at the man and raised his eyebrows.

Your fault.

The man scoffed and walked to the group, making Justin look at Merle.

"Ugh. Don't leave me with this drug addict."

Merle just laughed and pushed harshly him. "You're a good little boy, aren't ya?"

Justin rolled his eyes, looking back through the cage. He can see the young women with the blonde hair put a baby in a box-like crib. They were living in horrible conditions. The baby crib was a box, it didn't look like they had any food, and they didn't have much ammo. They wouldn't stand a chance against his father now.

"We're not leaving." The man with the beard said.

"We can't stay here." Hershel retorted.

"What if there's another sniper? A wood pallet wouldn't stop one of those rounds." Said the women with short brown hair.

"We can't even go outside." The young women with blonde hair said.

"Not in the daylight." A women with short, grey hair corrected the blonde one.

"If Rick says we're not running, we're not running." What looked like an Asian boy said.

You'll regret not running.

"No, better to live like rats." Merle said with his stupid voice.

"Yeah, better to live like dogs in cages, barking to get out." Justin said.

"Y'all got a better idea?" Rick asked with sarcasm.

It was too late. They were already living like wild dogs with no strength and no food. Everyone was hopeless. But...there wasn't really a difference between Woodbury and the prison. Woodbury wasn't letting anyone go like tamed dogs, and the people in the prison couldn't leave like caged dogs. The tamed dogs have everything and the caged dogs are poor.

"Yeah. We should've slid outta here last night and live to fight another day. But we lost that window, didn't we? I'm sure he's got scouts on every road outta this place by now. Right, Justin?" Merle said, slapping his back, causing Justin to glare at him. "Y'all guys know who this bastard is?"

"Shut up!" Justin yelled, making Merle laugh.

Carl crossed his arms and stepped toward Justin. "Yeah, who are you?"

"A fourteen-year-old boy. Duh." He said, crossing his arms.

Carl gave him a glare. "You know what I mean. Who are you?"

"Me."

It was a lie. This wasn't him. He was suppose to be Wilmur, but he's Justin instead. But he couldn't tell them who Wilmur was. He was Justin. He was a boy he suffered through everything. He was the Governor's son, but he couldn't tell them that or it would create a huge, annoying conflict that he really didn't want to deal with.

"God damn it! Just tell me who you are!" Carl yelled with frustration.

"You first." Justin said, squinting his eyes at the young boy and the boy glared back.

"Okay, okay. Stop the fight." Hershel said, but they didn't listen.

They were both clenching their fists and glaring each other down.

"Carl." The man with the beard said.

Carl's eyes softened, but gave one more angry glance to Justin before walking to his father. Justin looked at Carl's father, shaking his head, smirking angrily.

"What?" The angry man said.

"Nothing." Justin responded, scoffing.

Everyone sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, staring at Justin. Everyone was unsure about him. They knew he was just a kid, but he was a kid who attacked them with the Governor. He was a kid who was so cold and angry. They never thought a kid could end up like that. Carl did, but no one noticed except Justin.

"We ain't scared of that prick." Daryl said, breaking the silence.

"Y'all should be." Merle retorted. "That truck through the fence thing, that's just him ringing the doorbell. We might have some thick walls to hide behind, but he's got the guns and the numbers. And if he takes the high ground around this place, shoot, he could just starve us out if he wanted to."

"The Governor is a very strong man." Justin said.

Why am I talking to them?

"He won't give up. You've seen what he did to the hostages. That's just the beginning. He's more capable than that. I've seen it." Justin continued.

"Let's put them in another cellblock." The women with the short brown hair said.

"No. They got point." The man with the crossbow said.

"This is all y'all! Y'all started this!" The women said.

"What difference whose fault it is. What do we do?" The young women with blonde hair said.

"I said we should leave. Now Axel's dead. We can't just sit here." Hershel said.

The man with the beard simply ignored everyone and attempted to walk out of the cellblock like what they're going through is nothing. The man made Hershel furious, causing him to stand up with his crotches helping.

"Get back here!" Hershel yelled at the man.

The man with the beard stopped his tracks and turned to look at Hershel with a bit of a shocked expression.

"You're slipping, Rick. We've all seen it. We understand why. But now's not the time. You once said this wasn't a democracy. Now you have to own up to that. I put my family's life in your hands. So get your head clear and do something."

Justin stared at Rick with his cold eyes. The eyes that show his past. Rick's eyes done the same, except his pain was fresh new. The pain was too unprotected for it to be a long time to suffer. The only thing he knew is that he lost someone and that's why he's slipping. Justin had slipped away from himself after Penny had died, but then he came back. Only with a shield to protect himself from the pain. That shield has completely changed his life. From Wilmur to Justin. From a caring and loving person to a cold-hearted and uncaring boy. From a weak boy to a strong boy. From happiness to pain.

Rick's son was the same.

Carl had created a shield around his heart to block himself from pain. He slipped away when he lost someone but came back with a shield. The shield had changed Carl's life, too. From a caring and scared boy to a numb and fearless boy. From a weak boy to a strong boy. From happiness to pain.

Carl's pain wasn't fresh new. Justin can tell he's been suffering for awhile. He's been suffering since the day everything started. Justin couldn't read Carl's eyes completely. His shield was too strong to see through.

"Come with me." Rick said, causing Justin to snap out of his thoughts.

"Or what?" Justin crossed his arms.

Rick's glare is enough to get Justin moving. He wasn't scared, he just knew it's something serious.

Rick opened up a gate and the man and boy step out into something the use as a guard tower. There was spray paint smothered all over the walls and there was a gate to keep them from falling out, but had a small hole to put a gun through so if anyone comes in or out, they can shoot them.

It reminded Justin of the past when him, his father, and Penny were trying to get to Atlanta.

"Move!" Philip yelled, shoving through the crowd. His hand was holding Wilmur's hand and Wilmur's hand was holding Penny's.

Suddenly, people in tanks open the lid up and start shooting at everybody.

"Daddy! Wilmur!" Penny cries, holding tightly onto her older brother's hand.

Wilmur pulled away and bended in front of Penny to give him one of his warm and reassuring embraces, stroking her long hair.

"We're gonna be okay." He reassured, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

But the thing was, nothing was going to be okay. There we're was those things everywhere, eating people. Atlanta had been bombed and there was army men with tanks shooting at everyone. There was nowhere to hide and nowhere to sleep. All there was to do was fight back. But they couldn't do that with Penny nearby. She was too young and small.

"Dad!" Wilmur yelled, trying to get him focused.

Somehow, his father collapsed to his knees and just sat there, listening to everyone die and scream.

"Dad!" He tried to scream again, but it's hopeless. He can't hear or he's not listening.

Wilmur closed his eyes and let some tears spill from his eyes. There was nothing he could do to get his father to listen. He wouldn't leave him behind, but he had to get Penny somewhere safe or with someone safe before he could help his father. They could get shot or eaten any second now.

After a shake of his head, he grabbed his sister' s hand tightly.

"Let's go." He said, trying to pull her, but she yanked away.

" No! I'm not leaving without Daddy!" She yelled, anger filling her scared eyes.

"Penny-"  
"No!"

He stared at his shocked father, then at the army men shooting down innocent people, and then at the walkers coming down the street.

He looked at his sister and nodded. Penny sighed with relief and bent down in front of their father. "Daddy, we have to go. We can't stay." She said, tears filling her eyes.

She was scared, but she wouldn't leave her father behind. She wouldn't do it to her brother, so she won't do it to her father. And Penny understood why Wilmur wanted to get her away. There was monsters everywhere and they weren't safe at all. They could get shot or eaten any second and it does scare her. But she can't leave her father to die in the hands of either walkers or zombies.

"Dad, we have to-" Penny cut herself off, looking right over Wilmur's shoulders.

"What is it?" Wilmur asked with a soft voice before turning around to see the person he hated more than anyone in the world.

It was the person with red hair, freckled face, and evil eyes.

Kevin.

Wilmur stared but not angrily and not with fear. There was lot's of more things to be scared of right now.

"Well, look at you're poor, poor baby sister." He laughsed

Now Wilmur was angry.

Kevin was laughing at a time when people are either dying, or getting their flesh teared open with nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. People are watching their families die before their eyes. People were screaming and crying. Children were snuggled up to their parents lifeless body, crying. Parents were holding their children's dead body , screaming and crying.

And he was laughing?

"Your laughing at a time like this?!"

Kevin only laughed harder, making Wilmur's fists clench and causing him to hold back his growls of anger and rage. He couldn't lash out right now. It wasn't the time, but he couldn't help it. With his rage, he smashed Kevin to the ground.

"Slut." Wilmur blurted, but he didn't care. It was true.

Kevin shot him a death glare before getting back up and dusting himself off. "Me?! I'm the slut?! I think you got that backwards."

"You were the one who used me so you could ruin someone's life! You were the one took a picture of us sleeping together and told the whole school district!"

They already forgot about everything around them. The army men, the walkers...Penny.

"Did you even take a look at yourself?! Did you see how much you hanged around me and begged for it?! Did you actually think I loved you?!"

"Yes, I looked at myself afterwards and felt bad about it! Yes, I saw how much I hanged around you because I loved you! And yes, I thought you loved me! You were the one who asked me out and leaned on me for the first kiss! You always told me how much you loved me! If that's not love, then what is?!"

"Guys-" Penny tried to say, but they ignore her.

Wilmur had stopped looking after her like he promised. He was too caught up in the argument with Kevin.

"You actually thought I loved you." Kevin laughed. "I didn't like you at all! I just wanted to see if you'd fall for me and you did! You were so stupid, Wilmur! You were so full of yourself!"

"I wasn't full of myself! I was full of you! You put stuff in my head that made me think you loved me! It was your fault I ended up like that!"

By now, everyone who wasn't dying was looking; including the army men. They had stopped shooting and everything was silent besides them arguing and the walker moans.

"You were too stupid to realize I didn't love you! It took a picture of us sleeping together posted around the school to make you realize, dumbass!" Kevin yelled angrily.

"Anyone would think someone would love them until a picture like that is posted!" Wilmur screamed his eyes filling up with rage. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from yelling a thousand cuss words pass his lips.

Kevin laughed, but he was still angry. "You're never gonna find someone who loves you, Wilmur. You're gonna live without love and you're gonna die unhappy. Even if you think someone loves you, you're wrong. No one will ever love you."

Kevin is smirking now that Wilmur's face is boiling red from the anger. He can no longer hold back his strength of strangling Kevin to death.

Wilmur screamed as he jumped on him, attacking. He's able to knock him to the ground and punch him several times, but Kevin managed to kick him off and punch him several times. When Kevin's fist flew toward his nose, Wilmur smacked it away and then spit in Kevin's face.

A death glare showing more rage then any glare he's ever seen before can be visible in Kevin's eyes. His face was red and some of his hair fell off due to the madness.

"That is it." Kevin said coldly, shoving himself off Wilmur and grabbing his little sister by the hair.

"No! No! leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this!"

"I'm gonna make you suffer." Kevin said, pulling out a gun and shooting Wilmur in the leg.

Wilmur yelped in pain and reached toward the wound. "Dad!" Wilmur screams, trying to get him to save his little sister, but he doesn't listen. He just stared into the wild blue yonder, letting Kevin hurt his sister. There was nothing Wilmur could do no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't save his little sister.

Kevin pushed Penny on a walker and it bit her right in the shoulder, ripping the flesh from her body and chewing on it like a pig.

"No!" Wilmur screamed, bursting into tears as he watchesd the walker eat other parts of Penny's body.

"No! Penny!"

All that's heard in Wilmur's ears is his little sister's screams of pain. Tears slip down her cheeks like a flash flood and her screams sounds like a screeching bird crying for help.

When the walker tore the flesh from Penny's neck, she died.

He watched slowly as she collasped to the ground with the walker still eating her.

The older brother of Penny screamed and grabbed a rock, brutally smashing it into the walker's skull, screaming and crying. He can hear the skull cracking, but he's not gonna stop until the walker's skull is demolished.

By the time it is, there's nothing but blood covering Wilmur's face. All over his cheeks, chin, and forehead.

Kevin's laugh can be heard ringing in his ears, making him clench the rock.

"See! I told you!" Kevin laughed.

Wilmur screamed again and jumped on Kevin, smashing the rock in his forehead and everywhere on his face.

Finally, he stood back up and smashed his foot in Kevin's face three times and breaking his nose.

The only thing that can be heard is the sounds of Kevin's bones cracking.

Justin sighed and closed his eyes. If only he didn't argue with Kevin and look after Penny. If only his father had paid attention to what's going on and grabbed Penny. He wouldn't be so cold today. None of them would.

Justin limped on his injured, shot ankle. The pain was seering and hurt like hell to walk on, but there was much more pain to the world. His ankle was nothing.

"What'd are you doin'?" Rick asked, glaring at him.

"Surviving." Justin answered simply, shrugging.

"All right, quit actin' like a smartass. What'd are you doin'?"

Justin shrugged again. "Trying to live."

Rick slammed his fist on the wall in frustration. Does this boy really think he's smart? "Look, if you're gonna stay here, then we gotta know a little bit about you." Rick said with frustration. The boy really got on his nerves.

"Then why won't you tell me anything about yourself?" Justin stated.  
"Because you're part of the Governor's group. I have every right not to tell you anything."  
"And I have every right not to tell you anything."

Rick growled and looked out the gate with angry eyes. The boy has only been here ten minutes and Rick already hated his guts. He didn't want Justin near anyone. He wasn't telling about himself at all and that can only mean danger. He had noticed how Justin and Carl were arguing.

"We don't even know you're name." Rick said.

Justin scoffed and shook his head. "Justin. Happy?"

"My name is Rick."  
"I don't care."

Rick scoffed and opened his mouth to yell at him, but is stopped when Carl walked quietly in their space, taking off his hat. "You shouldn't be out here." Rick said to Carl, making Justin roll his eyes.

"I'm a good shot." Carl said.

And he was a good shot. Why couldn't anyone realize that he was a part of them and he was suffering? No one can even see except Justin. But Carl didn't know that yet.

"Yes, you are." Rick responded.

Then why can't you see his pain?

Justin decided to stay out of their conversation. He's tired of the arguments today and really doesn't feel like getting into another one.

"Hey, Dad?" Carl said, breaking the small silence.

"Yeah?"

You sound so miserable.

"If I say something, will you promise not to get mad?"

"I won't get mad." Rick promised.

Promises always get broken nowadays, Carl.

"You should stop."  
"Stop what?"  
"Being the leader."

Justin stared at Carl with no expression. He wasn't surprised. Justin could tell the way Rick acted and talked that he shouldn't be a leader, but he was and he knew Rick won't give up his job. He thought he knew what he's doing, but he doesn't. He's not fit to lead his people if he kept walking out on his group and if he acted so miserable. He saw Rick in the grass. He wasn't near the group. He was outside the prison! And the way he acted, he cannot lead his people.

"Let Hershel and Daryl handle things. You deserve a rest."

"He doesn't deserve one. He needs one." Justin corrected

Carl looked at Justin and glared.

Justin glared back, making Rick stumble from the hard glare, but Carl doesn't budge. It was the first time someone didn't stumble under his glare; except his father but he doesn't count.

"Carl, go back inside. And Justin, I'm gonna figure you out about you whether you tell me or not."

Justin just glared. He knew Rick will eventually figure out who he is and he's not sure if he cared or not. Justin scoffed and walked back in the prison sitting down on a chair.

"Hey there, little jugga!" Merle said in a drunk way. He always sounded drunk.

Merle placed his hand on Justin's shoulder, but he smacked away. He couldn't stand the way Merle acted. The stupid man always came in and either insulted him or got on his nerves. They had gotten into a lot of arguments, but it wasn't terrible ones. Merle laughed a lot during them. Justin would just get more angry every laugh that slipped through Merle's cut up lips.

"Go away." Justin growled, turning away from Merle.

"I see my little jugga is in a bad mood." He laughs, placing a hand on Justin's shoulder again but it just gets smacked away again.

"Jugger is not even a word, dumbass." Justin said, glaring at him.

"It is for me." Merle laughs.

"Why were you born so stupid?" Justin questions.

"Why were you born so stupid?" Merle said.

"Wow. You're sure great at back talk." Justin responded sarcastically. Merle laughed as if it was a joke, but it wasn't. It was true.

Stupid words start slipping through Merle's mouth but he doesn't listen to them. Merle always said the most dumbest things Justin's ever heard. He's surprised Daryl actually liked him even though he was his brother. All he did was say stupid things to people and laugh about it. He really got on Justin's nerves. He annoyed him more than anyone else does. His father made him more angry than anyone else does; besides Kevin. Kevin made him so angry every time he thought about him.

Hershel walked in their space. It doesn't annoy him. He's just glad someone finally interrupted him and Merle. He hated talking to him.

"You're the farmer Hershel." Merle said.

"And you're the black sheep Merle. And you're the unknown boy." Hershel said to Merle and Justin.

"His name is Justin." Merle said.

Justin threw his fist against the wall angrily, tired of Merle trying to give away who he was. "Merle!"

Merle just laughed. Laughing like a little stupid monkey.

"Well, Justin, we're gonna talk later, but I'm gonna talk to Merle first." Hershel said so nicely that it angered Justin. Why was he being so nice to him while he was being mean to others?

"How'd you lose it?" Merle asked Hershel, making Justin look at his gone leg.

"I was bit." Hershel responded simply.

And?

"Bit? You hack it off yourself?" Merle asked.

He was motioning about his lost hand he had to cut off himself. Apparently, someone left him handcuffed on a building and he was forced to cut himself to survive. Him and his dad found him in a horrible condition and took him in. Not that Justin cared, he just did what he was told.

"No." Hershel sets his crotches down and sits with Merle and Justin. "Rick did."

"Awful kind of him." Merle responded.

"I bet he only saved your life cause' you're a doctor." Justin said coldly.

"That could be true, but maybe not." Hershel pointed, making Justin angry. He expected an argument.

"But that's not important. What's important, is that he saved my life."

Justin rolled his eyes. Getting saved is such a big deal to the people, isn't it? Their lives were nothing but pain now, so why live if you're going to see it again and again in the future. That's why Justin cut off his feelings and sealed them away. He didn't want to get hurt over and over again. He was done with the pain.

"Gave me more time with my girls. Gave me more time with you're brother. Can't put a price on that." Hershel said.

"Can't put a price on anything anymore." Merle said and it was true.

You can put a price on something, but the truth is, it'll just end up getting taken from you.

Hershel smiled slightly and pulled out a bible, making Justin sigh. He had stopped believing in God ever since it all started. Before his sister died.

"I found this in one of the cells. Lost more than the Good Book there for awhile. Lost my way."

Justin sighed again when he started to read Matthew. When he believed in God and read the bible, his favorite part of it was Psalms. Every Sunday, he would go to church with his mother and support their Lord, but he stopped after his mother died. He still believed in Him, but he stopped when the walkers took over the earth.

"And if your right hand offends you, cut it off, cast it from you. For it is profitable that one of you're members should perish..." Merle and Justin continue Matthew. "And not that thy whole body should be cast in the Hell...Matthew 5:29 and 30."

Justin wasn't religious at all. He wasn't sure if he believed in a better place because they were already in Hell. But he wanted to believe his mother and sister was happy somewhere. He'd have to die to find out.

"Woodbury had a damn library. One of the only things I miss about it." Merle said.

For once, Merle wasn't talking like he was stupid. This time, he was speaking the truth of what he really thought. At first, he wouldn't admit that he missed anything about Woodbury. Justin sure didn't miss anything about it. It may have lots of food, weapons, and normal things to do, but it was a prison camp.

"When the Governor returns, he's gonna kill me first. Michonne, my brother, then you're girls. Glenn, Carl, the baby, whoever else is left. He'll save Rick for last so he can watch his family and friends die ugly. That's who you're dealing with."

"What about Justin?" Hershel asked.

"If he's that of a beast and he's on our side, then he will kill him. He'll kill anyone who isn't on their side or who doesn't help him."

Justin glared at Merle, knowing what he's gonna tell him.

"Did he not tell you?" Merle asked Hershel.

"Tell me what?" Hershel said, fear creeping into his eyes.

"He's the-"

"Merle!" Justin interrupted.

"Justin, whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that bad." Hershel said.

"It's none of your business! Get your head out of my past! You don't need to know, geez!" Justin stormed around with his injured ankle.

He was sick of people trying to figure out his past. He was suppose to forget it. Not explain it. He was Justin, not Wilmur. Not the past self that hurts so much. He was Justin. The one who focused on the future and threw away the past. There's a huge difference between them.

"You hungry?" Hershel asked, forgetting the conversation they just had.

"Leave me alone." Justin snapped.

He was hungry. He didn't eat much due to him losing his appetite. He'll skip two or three days without a meal and then eat. Ever since Penny died, he didn't eat much. His Justin experience has made him numb to everything.

After hours of storming around angrily, he finally sat down with anger and buried his face in his arms. All he wanted to do is magically make the pain disappear. But what hurts is there was nothing he could do to make the pain go away. He's gonna be Justin forever.

Hershel came in to work on ankle while Carl came in held his pistol in his hand, clicking the safety off. Justin just squinted at Carl the whole time, trying to figure out if he suffered just as much as him. Carl for sure had a dark past just as dark as Justin's. He probably was even a different person like Justin and now he's cold and numb. Justin was trying to figure it out what had made Carl so dark, but he couldn't because the shield around his heart was blocking him from reading his dark emotions.

But Carl was pretty interesting even though they've already argued two times and more are to come. His darkness made him interesting and although Justin hated people getting involved in his past life, he wanted to figure out what was behind the shield in Carl's light blue eyes.

"What?" Carl said annoyed when he realized Justin was staring at him.

Justin glared and scoffed before looking away. He wanted to figure out why darkness was in Carl, but it'll be hard since a strong shield blocked his true emotions and acted like he knew what he was doing.

At night, Hershel brings in a blanket, pillow, some water, and the food they have left for Justin and left him be. But Carl stared him down through the cellblock all night. Justin just glared at him all night and barely got any sleep.

In the morning, he's really dizzy from the lack of sleep and food, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be alone but Rick or Carl wouldn't leave him be. Carl was stalking him with questions and Rick was threatening him. However, while Carl was asking questions about Justin, he asked questions about him to which Carl didn't answer to.

Finally, Carl left and took watch with Maggie for awhile before they come running back in, telling him and Rick that Andrea was coming.

Justin scoffed. He was sure she was coming to get him back. She would just end up getting on his nerves. He'd rather stay in the wild dog cage than go back to the tamed dogs.

"You're coming with us." Rick snapped at him, handing him a gun.

"You sure you can trust me with this?" Justin tested him.

"Just take it and listen!" Rick snapped again and Justin followed him out of the building.

Carl and Carol was behind them to cover them while the rest ran up ahead with guns that really have no ammo with Merle slipping ahead to make sure no one was behind Andrea.

"Clear!" He yelled and they ran up ahead again together.

"Are you alone?!" Rick yelled.

Andrea shrugged off the question. "Open the gate!" She yelled, struggling with the walker that she's using to mask her scent.

"Are you alone?!" Rick yelled again, opening the gate.

"Rick!" Andrea yelled.

Rick opened the gate and slammed Andrea against the fence, checking for any weapons before a walker forced Rick to kneel her on the floor, throwing the bag that she had around her shoulder off her.

"I asked if you were alone." Rick said angrily.

"I am." Andrea panted. She was exhausted from walking for hours and trying to get the walker she used to block her scent under control.

Andrea turned her head to stare at Justin, relief filling her eyes that he's alive. He was cold and rude, but Andrea was trying to help him cope with his past and bring back who he once really was. But that can never happen.

"Welcome back." Rick said, lifting her up by the arm.

Justin looked at Carl who had a machine gun with barely any ammo in it. His annoying sheriff hat was on. Justin wondered why he wore it so much. Did he inherit it from someone in his family to remember them? Justin didn't have anything to inherit from Penny or his mother. He used to have some from his mother but had to leave it behind when the apocalypse started.

Justin walked back in the prison along with everyone else, glaring at Carl and Andrea. Rick took the gun away from him, but when he turned to walk away, he snuck it back but not before Andrea hugged him.

"Justin." She said with relief in her tone, hugging him tightly.

Instead of hugging back, he pulled away and glared, making her stumble like always.

When she gets done hugging him, she hugged Carol, the weak who used to be weak but now was stronger.

"After you saved me, we thought you were dead." Carol said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Andrea weakly smiled and pulled away from the hug, looking at Hershel who was a veterinarian but was a doctor to the group. "Hershel, my god." She said when she saw part of his leg was gone.

Everyone just stared while Justin and Carl glared as their firsts clenched tightly.

"I can't believe this." Andrea said in disbelief as she realized everyone was living in terrible conditions. "Where's Shane?"

Everyone just stared with a sense of sadness in the silence as they remembered the man who was crazy but still friendly and tried to do what was best for the group.

"And Lori?"

The depressed silence was the same answer given before. Only the sadness throughout their stares strengthened as they thought of the strong and protective woman.

"She had a girl." Hershel mentioned about the baby the blonde teen was taking of. "Lori didn't survive."

"Neither did T-Dog." The women with short brown hair said who he learned was Maggie.

"I'm so sorry." Andrea whispered under her breath, still looking at Justin with her worry while sadness filled her eyes of the deaths of her friends.

Justin rolled his eyes. He hated how concerned and how much Andrea cared for him when he treated her rudely. She never got in an argument with him like everyone else did in Woodbury.

"Carl." Andrea said, looking at him, causing Justin to look at him, too.

He was glaring just like Justin was. They both have the same glare on their faces, only Justin's was a stronger glare. Which surprised Justin because he knew Carl had suffered so much but he was strong enough to face some of his feelings no matter how terrible things were.

"Rick I-" She cut herself off again and glanced at Justin again, this time not stumbling under his death glare. "You all live here?"

They all lived in a terrible dog cage they didn't want to talk about, but the man he learned he was Korean and his name was Glenn answers. "Here in the cellblock." Glenn responded.

"In there?" Andrea pointed and Glenn nodded before she stepped toward it. "Well, can I go in?"

Rick stepped in front of her with a strong look on his face. He wasn't going to let someone from the Governor's side in. He didn't do that with Justin or Merle. It wasn't going to change for their ex-group member.

"I won't allow that."  
"I'm not an enemy, Rick."  
"We had that field and courtyard until your boyfriend tore down the fence with a truck and shot us up."  
"He said you fired first."  
"Well, he's lying."

"Andrea, he lies all the time. He's putting stuff in your head that's not true. To be honest, these people aren't bad. They're not the enemy like he said they were. Get his thoughts out of your head."

Carl's glare shuts him up. No one wanted him to talk due to him being from Woodbury where the Governor lived. None of them trusted him because he could be a trap for the Governor to use or a liar so he could lie to bend them to his will.

"Yeah, they're the enemy. Including Justin." Daryl said.

"Hey! I didn't care to attack you all! He made me! It's not my fault!"

"Justin, you did what the Governor told you do. How can expect us believe it's not your fault?" Carl glared, making Justin take a menacing step toward him.

"Hey!" Rick yelled, pulling Justin away from his son.

"Guys, we don't have to fight." Andrea said. "There's room in Woodbury for all of you."

Hershel sighed. "What makes you think this man wants to negotiate? Did he say that?" He asked.

"No."

"Then why did you come here?" Rick asked.

"Because he's gearing up for war." Andrea responded, trying to make a point.

"Why?" Justin questioned. "Isn't he the one that attacked this group? He's the one who kidnapped two of these people and started this war. It's not their fault. It's his. If he didn't kidnap Maggie and Glenn, then this would've never happened. I wouldn't be here sitting like a dog right now."

"We may hate him, but Justin is right." Rick agreed. "You wanna make this right, get us inside."

"No." Andrea responded.

"Then we got nothin' to talk about." Rick said, walking back in the cellblock.

"There are innocent people." Andrea said, but Rick ignored her.

She scoffed and walked toward Justin, grabbing his arm. "I'm taking you home." She said, but Justin yanked away.

"That's not my home."  
"Neither is this."  
"I know, I don't belong here or there."  
"You do belong there."

"No I don't! I'm not on your side or the other! I'm just on mine! You can't make me do anything! I'm not your son!"

Andrea sighed, burying her sweaty face in her hands. "Look, you're dad is really worried about you." She mentioned

"No, he isn't! All he cares about is attacking this place! He only wants me back to help him! He doesn't care!"

"Justin-"

"I said no! I'm not going back!"

"These people don't even want you here!" Andrea yelled.

"Yeah, they can throw me out! But I don't care! I'm not coming going back there!"

"Justin!" Andrea tried to grab his arm again, but he ripped the gun out of his pocket and pointed it at her, clicking the safety off.

"I said go." He threatened, glaring.

Andrea stared in shock with everyone else doing the same as their eyes watched Justin's finger grow closer to the trigger.

Carl pulled his gun out of hi holster, pointing at him. "Justin!"

"Don't say a word!" He threatened Carl before turning back to Andrea. "Just go."

Andrea shook her head in frustration and grabbed her ex-friend, Michonne, dragging her outside the building.

Andrea and Justin don't say goodbye to each other. When she tried to, Justin either pointed a gun he kept stealing at her, or he walked away and ignored her. She tried to apologize and begged him to come back, but he didn't listen.

By the time it was dark, Justin managed to unlock the door that led outside the prison with a sharp knife he stole from Rick.

Silently, he shuts the gate and headed for the other with the field full of walkers. He didn't care there was too many to fight off, he could just run. He can survive on his own now without anyone investigating him or locking him in a cage.

However, he doesn't make it out.

Carl found him.

Apparently, he was taking watch and caught him sneaking out in the dark. He didn't know how Carl found him since he was wearing a black jacket, black pants, black shoes, and he had black hair. Carl's eyesight was very good at seeing since he was able to see his pale skin in the moonlight.

"Hey!" Carl yelled, making Justin start to run but Carl catches him. Carl was a fast runner. "Where are you going?!"

"Outside the fences! Get off me!" Justin kicked Carl off, but doesn't make a run for it since he had a gun pointed to his head.

"Come back inside!"

"No! You can't tell me what to do! I'm sick of being a caged dog!" Justin yelled.

"We're trapped because the Governor trapped us here! Because of you! We're not gonna let you go!" Carl yelled.

Justin kicked the concrete in rage. He was tired of arguing and fighting. He didn't want to get involved in the war the Governor and Rick was having. He was tired of being involved. He didn't want anything to do with it.

"I didn't want anything to do with it! I didn't care either! It wasn't my suggestion! I don't even wanna be involved in this stupid war! That's why I'm trying to escape! I'm gonna escape before I get hurt again!" Justin yelled.

"The pain's not gonna stop, Justin! You can't make it go away and you can't fight it off! It's just there, okay?! You make room for it! You get prepared for what's gonna happen next! You don't run away! It haunts you and it will keep haunting you until you make the right choice and clear room in your heart! That's what I've been doing! That's why I'm a good shot today!"

Justin growled. "I don't wanna make room for it, Carl! I'm sick of letting the pain get to me! I'm not gonna let it ruin myself!"

"You've already ruined yourself! You don't care about anything! Your putting yourself before others and you kill people when someone asks you to and you don't care! That's what happens if you don't make room for it! It doesn't make you strong, Justin! It makes you weak!"

Justin yanked away from Carl's tight grip. "Do you have any idea what I've gone through! My ex-boyfriend posted rumors and around my school and I got bullied so much! My mother died in a terrible car accident and when I saw her dead body in the hospital, she wasn't even my mom anymore because she was so injured! I lost my sister and I loved her more than anything in the world! I was forced to watch her die and now my father treats me like shit!"

"Well, it was my fault one of my group members died! I didn't kill a walker and it came back and killed him! I was forced to watch my mother go through a C-section and then I had to shoot her! Now my father isn't there for me anymore! He doesn't care but I'm still going on, Justin! I've made it and I'm grateful! I'm not taking life for granted!"

Justin opened his mouth to argue, but Carl interrupted. "Everything we've been through gave us something! The person who I basically killed in the group has grown close to me! When my mother went through a C-section, my baby sister was born! She didn't come back as a walker because I shot her so there'd be no pain! My father may not be here for me, but I'm here for myself and I've learned how to take care of myself because of him! I got something back and you did, too!"

Justin didn't argue back like he usually did. He just bowed his head shamefully as each and every one of Carl's head sunk in his head while the truth hit him like a train.

"Your boyfriend betrayed you, but you broke up with him!" Carl continued. "Your mother died in a car accident but you still had family left and she didn't have to go through the world now! You lost your sister, but you got Woodbury and lot's of other people you could've cared about! Your father treats you badly but you got out of there and now you're here!"

Justin stared at Carl with realization in his crystal blue eyes, his glare softening more and more through every word slipping out of Carl's mouth. He's beginning to slowly realize what he's done to himself.

"Are you grateful that you've received new things, or are you throwing them in the trash like a weakling?" Carl tested him as his glare grew stronger.

By now, Justin's glare has completely softened. He's realized that Carl was right and he has been throwing everything in the trash. All along, he's been a weakling. A complete weakling who couldn't accept the new, destroyed world and refused to clear room in his heart for more pain.

Carl scoffed. "You know what? Go. I don't care anymore." Carl tried to walk off, but Justin stopped him.

"Carl, wait." Justin said, but it wasn't Justin's voice. It was Wilmur's.

He didn't have Justin's eyes or voice anymore.

Wilmur was back.

"What?" Carl said with an annoyed voice, but flinched when he realized Justin's voice and eyes have completely softened.

Justin gave Carl a tiny smile and walked beside him, walking back in the prison with him.

All along, he was acting childish and weak. He shoved Justin into his life and threw everything else away. Even his mother and little sister. He'll never be able to forgive himself for how he changed.

But he has found a new friend and he won't throw him away like he did to everyone else. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dying Roses

"Get up." Rick said, dropping a gun in Justin's face to stir him awake, but he was actually Wilmur.

The new teen shook his head in annoyance and lifted himself up, not wanting to look at Rick. If he saw that his crystal blue eyes softened, he would begin to think if he was even the same boy. He knew it'd be best to keep his name or Rick would get suspicious.

"You're goin' on a run with me, Carl, and Michonne." Rick said as a demand, his light blue eyes glaring at him.

"You sure you trust me?" Wilmur questioned with a much softer voice than Justin's.

Rick flinched under his softer voice The voice sounded much softer than his cold voice. He wondered if Wilmur done something so terrible that made him so cold. But why would he soften now?

When he lifted his face to look at Rick, he flinched again. The glare that used to be in his crystal blue eyes softened along with his voice. There was something suspicious about him that had changed from the darkness inside him.

"What's goin' on with you?" Rick asked, narrowing his eyes.

Wilmur just stared at Rick, his eyes keeping the same expression as Rick glared down at him with his eyes narrowed in suspicious.

"Dad?" Carl stepped in the room Wilmur and Merle stay in.

Carl looked at Wilmur and flinched again. He still wasn't used to the way Wilmur has softened. It was...unusual. It was like he wasn't even the same person. Carl still didn't know Wilmur was his real name.

"S, are we ready to go?" Carl asked, still looking at Wilmur with his squinted eyes as he tried to read his emotions.

"Once Justin puts on some new cloths, we will." Rick responded, glaring at the new boy.

"I have no other cloths." Wilmur replied.  
"Carl, get him some new cloths." Rick said rudely.

Carl rolled his eyes. He always had to be the one to do stuff for everyone. It was always like that, but only got worse when Lori died. No one understood him, except Wilmur. But Carl couldn't accept that...yet. It seemed impossible that Carl would find someone like him because no one could suffer as much as him.

Wilmur's eyes softened as Carl walked out of the room. Now that his shield around his heart has been broken, he can feel some of his feelings again. The shield has been around his heart for so long that all the feelings were jabbing into his heart like how a knife sinks in your skin when someone stabbed you. His heart was overwhelmed with sadness, grief, greed, rage, and anger. However, all the emotions had to all come into one in his unshielded heart so all the darkness can drain away.

"Here." Carl handed Wilmur some fresh cloths, but not clean ones. The t-shirt has a dog paw on it along with a brown jacket and blue jeans.

"Thanks." Wilmur mummered quietly in a soft voice, smiling weakly.

Carl pointed behind a door. "You can change in there." Carl said and Wilmur thanked him quietly before heading over to the door to change behind it.

As Wilmur changed, he spotted some scars on his arms and one on his leg. The one on his leg is where Kevin shot him. The ones on his arms was from the two people that tried to kill him. And there'd be one on his ankle where he got shot, but it's still trying to heal just like his heart is. He could feel it healing, but it was also overwhelmed with the guilt of being Justin and being greedy. It hurt to learn that he was just throwing everything he got back away. He didn't cherish it like Carl did. In ways, Carl was the exact same and completely different than him.

Carl suffered just as much as Wilmur, but Carl accepted it and cherished the good things the bad brought to him. Wilmur decided to be another person and threw everything else away, including himself. He didn't care about anyone else around him like Carl did. Wilmur could never forgive himself.

"I'm ready." Wilmur said softly as he stepped back in the presence of Rick and Carl.

Rick sighed, handing a gun over to Wilmur slowly. "I'll let you have this, but if you hurt anyone, even Michonne, I'll put you down and don't you think I won't." Rick threatens and Wilmur takes the loaded gun.

"Let's go." Rick said.

Wilmur sat in the back with Carl in awkward silence. It felt different being around Carl. His presence made him feel awkward and more guilty for what he's done. It made his stomach churn to be near Carl and he didn't know if it was because of their argument they had the other night or because his feelings were slipping back in his heart.

"Wanna play rock, paper, scissors?" Wilmur asked, breaking the silence. He'd do anything to get rid of the awkward feeling and silence.

Carl sighed and held his hands up, his fist bawling on his palm. "Sure."

Carl ended up beating him at most rounds. He towered over Wilmur the first five tries. He only won fifteen times while Carl won thirty. It was like he was going against a champion in a boxing competition.

"Hey! Hey! Slow down! Slow down!" A man with an orange backpack yelled, interrupting his and Carl's game. He was walking along the street, trying to survive until he saw their car.

Carl withdrawed his hands and looked behind them, expecting Rick to park and get him. He always did, it would be unusual if he didn't. Wilmur looked behind himself too, but he didn't actually care for the young man. Any stranger on the street would threaten his and everyone else's life. He's surprised Rick took Michonne him in considering he attacked them. A stranger on the road would make everything worse since they already had Wilmur, Michonne, and Merle to deal with.

"Slow-I'm begging you!" The man cried, chasing the car down but lost the race.

Carl stared at his father horrified. He would usually leave a stranger behind because he knew they were dangerous. However, when he left a stranger behind, Rick got mad at him. When he didn't bring a stranger in, Rick still got mad. If he couldn't save a stranger or leave them behind then what is he suppose to do?

Wilmur looked at Carl to read any emotion. Now that the shield around his heart is gone, he can probably read Carl better. The couple emotions he could see was the anger from his dad leaving the person behind because Carl always left strangers behind due to the danger they could cause but Rick always got mad at him if he did and now his father just did the same thing he did.

However, either Carl nor Rick left him behind outside the prison fences and he had no idea why. He attacked them with the Governor. He should've been left behind to die but instead, they took him hostage and refused to kill him. They weren't even using him as bait to give back to the Governor so the violent war could end or for answers so they can use them to kill the Governor.

He was just being held hostage for no reason except to protect the prison from the dangers of the Governor lurking around them. If they let him go, he could easily grab his weapons and start killing everyone in their sleep. But he would never do anything to cause the group harm and especially to Carl who was still a mystery to him.

Like Justin, Carl had a shield around his heart to block the sadness and grief. He was just like him only more smarter and more accepting to what the world was now instead of refusing to clear room in his heart for more pain to come inside in the future.

And now Wilmur was breaking the shield tightened around his broken heart and letting all of the emotions pour back in to fulfill his heart and shove all of Justin's darkness out of him.

However, it was Carl who brought him back and opened his eyes to see that the pain in the demolished world would never end and would keep coming back over and over again. Carl was the one who brought him back from Justin and shoved all his darkness out of him.

Wilmur snapped out of his thoughts when he turned his head to see cars blocking the road in the distance, forcing Michonne to drive through the mud. However, she ended up driving through mud in a ditch, forcing the tire to sink in it and get stuck. Wilmur sighed in irritation as he leaned his head against the black leather seat while staring out the window to see dirty and abandoned cars lying on the road and on the side of the street.

All they could hear was the strong and cool breeze blowing against the trees as dead leafs glided along with it and gently scraped against the concrete of the silent road. No birds were singing in the trees like they usually were and no squirrels nibbling on their nuts in the grass on the side of the road.

Wilmur looked at Rick who was staring back at his son who was glaring at him in irritation. He listened to Michonne trying to get the tire to drive through the mud in the ditch with his arms crossed. He patiently tapped his fingers against his lap while waiting for Michonne to try and drive out of the muddy ditch.

Suddenly, walkers pile up on their car. They bang and pound on the car windows as their growls and snarls grew louder upon seeing their prey of fresh flesh in the car. Wilmur gripped the handle of his pistol held in his holster wrapped around his blue jeans as the walkers desperately tried to break the windows.

Rick sighed and pulled out his pistol, clicking the safety off while his other hand trailed to a button which would roll down his car window. "Cover your ears." He warned, rolling the window down slightly while everyone else covered their ears.

As soon as the first bullet was fired, all of the walkers stumbled over to Rick's window and banged against it as he kept rolling it down over and over again to fire each bullet in every single one of the walkers soft skulls.

Wilmur listened to each gunshot demolishing the walkers skulls and destroying their brains as his hands were pressed tightly against his ears to cover them from the loud, ringing gunfire. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter with each bullet the pistol shot into the walkers soft skulls.

More and more walkers gathered around Rick's window as they heard the loud gunfire and banged against the window each time Rick rolled his window up.

Finally, the herd of walkers laid dead on the road and the side of it with blood slowly dripping from their foreheads where the bullet had been shot. They stay in the car for a few minutes to make sure no more walkers were coming before getting out and checking out the tire which ran in the muddy ditch.

While Rick and Michonne examined the tire that was stuck, Wilmur followed Carl up to the cars with dead bodies lying in it to search for any time of supplies. All they could find was one bullet for a 9mm pistol and a pocket knife tucked in one of the pockets of the dead bodies.

The two teens lean against a car with their arms crossed as they watched Rick and Michonne examine the tire stuck in the ditch filled with thick mud and dirt. His crystal blue eyes darted to Carl to see a frown of irritation on his lips and an annoyed look in his light blue eyes while his arms were crossed furiously and his head was bowed in disappointment.

Wilmur furrowed his eyebrows. "You okay?"

Carl scoffed. "Why do you care? You don't care about anything." He said with irritation in his voice.

"I do care." Wilmur replied, making Carl scoff again. "At least now I do."

And it was true. After being cold, ruthless, and rude for almost a year, he was beginning to slowly care again. He cared about the violent and bloody war happening between Woodbury and the prison and who won it. He cared about Carl who brought him back from the darkness Justin had inside him.

"Carl. Justin." Rick said, grabbing their attention.

Wilmur sighed, walking to Rick and squatting down along with Carl who was teaching him how to remove a tire out of a ditch with thick mud and dirt by showing him how to put gravel and sticks under the tire.

"Put somethin' in under the car like this with a little gravel and sticks." Rick said, mainly talking to his son.

Wilmur didn't know why he was with them though. Why would Rick want to teach a stranger a survival skill when he can use it to kill someone in his group?

However, he wasn't against them. Just by the looks of the prison automatically let him know they were innocent and hadn't done anything that should cause a tensed war. The Governor only wanted to kill them all because Michonne killed his walker daughter and ran across one of their members and attacked in defense.

The prison hadn't done anything wrong at all. They may have attacked Woodbury but that was because they were trying to get two of their group members back when they were taken hostage and then the soldiers of Woodbury tried to kill them.

"Wouldn't have to do it if she didn't get us stuck." Carl replied coldly.

Rick looked back up to see the irritated frown on his son's chapped lips. "It was an honest mistake." Rick defended, making Wilmur scoff.

Rick glared at Wilmur as he scoffed. "What now?" Rick snapped.

"Oh, nothing." Wilmur replied with sarcasm in his voice. "You're just choosing a women over your own son."

"That's it." Rick snapped in frustration, pointing at their vehicle. "Get in the car."

"For what?" Wilmur asked angrily. "Telling you the truth?"

"Get in the car." Rick repeated but with a growl in his tone.

Wilmur scoffed again, shaking his head in annoyance as he walked toward the car with his fists clenching tightly as he gritted his teeth in anger. "Bastard." He cursed while storming to the car.

He yanked the car door opened and crawled in furiously before slamming it shut in rage. He leaned against the leather seat with a frown on his lips while his arms were crossed in irritation as his angry eyes darted to Michonne who was staring blankly ahead, listening to the argument Rick and Carl were having.

Wilmur's eyes darted away from Michonne and stared at Rick and Carl who was fixing the tire in front of the car while listening to the angry argument they were having with his arms crossed.

"Why'd you let her come?" He heard Carl ask about Michonne. "She took you to Woodbury and you said she split on you. And Oscar died and you guys-"

"It wasn't that simple. I asked her to come today." Rick defended for himself. "I didn't wanna leave her at the prison if I wasn't there, not with Merle. That and we got common interests. Besides, you don't mind Justin coming." Rick assigned blame.

"I trust Justin better than I trust Michonne."  
"You trust a boy that attacked us better than Michonne?!"  
"Have you seen the way he acted this morning?! He's changing!"  
"He killed three people and he wouldn't tell me about the third one!"  
"Haven't you heard sometimes someone has to kill someone they love?!"

Wilmur sighed and backed out of the argument, slumping in his seat. Rick was right in a way about him. Why would they trust a boy who came to the fields of their prison and began shooting everybody up? He attacked them and even killed one of their members because of him. Everyone in the group had every right not to trust him.

"Hey!" The same man with the orange backpack yelled.

Wilmur turned around to see him waving his arms in the air, begging for help as he sprinted down the road. "Help me! I'm begging you! Don't leave, please!"

Rick and Carl stopped their argument as soon as they thought the car was able to get out of the muddy ditch before they getting in the car and starting the engine and driving away from the man with the orange backpack.

Wilmur and Carl don't talk the rest of the way into King County. However, that doesn't stop him from staring and trying to read the emotions he was blocking through his cold eyes. He could look strong, but deep inside, he could really be like him. Locking the feelings away so he couldn't feel any of the emotions that'll tear him down.

All four of them stepped out of the car and walked along the streets of King County, where Rick and Carl used to live. The town was in a terrible condition since everything was either destroyed or damaged. Dead bodies laid everywhere. There was even a brick wall with hundreds of dead, burnt bodies piled on top of each other.

The older teen squinted his eyes as they scanned the damaged and destroyed town with different colored buildings and different types of small stores anyone can go in and find everything they need before his eyes darted to a small gas station which had a store with tented windows.

"Shouldn't we check the gas station?" Wilmur questioned when no one bothered to stop and go in to scavenge for supplies.

Rick stopped walking to turn around and glare at him with his blue eyes. "We're checking the sheriff department." He growled.

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to check other stores." Wilmur shrugged.

Rick took a menacing step toward the teen. He was trying to stop them from getting all the guns they needed to fight against the Governor and his violent army. Rick wouldn't tolerate Wilmur trying to defend for his group.

"We're here for guns, remember?" Rick growled. "Why are you trying to stop us from getting them?"

"I'm not." Wilmur denied with annoyance in his tone. "I just thought we could look for more than guns."

Rick gritted his teeth to keep the growls from slipping past them. "Then let's keep goin'."

Wilmur scoffed and walked behind Carl as he clenched his fists to keep his anger contained. While walking beside Carl, his fingers accidently brush against the smooth skin of Carl's hand, making Wilmur freeze but was still taking his steps slowly.

Warmth immediately is sent through Wilmur's hot veins. The warmth of Carl's hand had sent warmth surge through his body, making his heart somehow grow bigger and beat faster. Carl felt the same. The power in Wilmur's hand sent power to his and made him feel different as the warmth spreads throughout his veins. Wilmur's hand was the smoothest thing he's ever felt and the only thing that sent a powerful and warm surge through him. It messed with both of their feelings as both of their cheeks flushed red.

Wilmur stared at Carl with his crystal blue ones as he admired his warm beauty. His light blue eyes gave a sign of hope instead of despair. His rosey cheeks gave a sign of love. His brown hair gave a sign of normality. His lips showed a sweet, tender feeling that gave Wilmur a sign that sent a warm sensation to his stomach and caused a fire to churn.

Carl shyly stared at Wilmur to see his beautiful, crystal blue eyes filled with love and care before looking at his black hair to see it brushing against the soft breeze while his lips looked very soft and perfect even though it was chapped.

The older teen swallowed nervously as the stared down at the younger's, beautiful form as his fingers gently brush off his pale and soft hand and stared down at his slightly shaking legs which was struggling to walk because of the warm surge Carl had sent through him while biting his chapped lips and licking them nervously as his eyes darted to the concrete which led to the sheriff department.

The four of them walk inside the police station to find it empty except a can of beans which was spilled all over the cold floor. With anger, Rick kicked it to the side and placed his hands on his head, rubbing it with stress.

"You got any other police stations in town?" Michonne asked.

"I was the police here. Me and a few other guys." Rick replied.

"Maybe their held up somewhere else." Wilmur said, looking around the room to make sure nothing's hiding anywhere.

Rick shrugged in response. "Ain't a big town. There's other places to check. We may not have as many guns as we're in here, but-" Rick's interrupted.

"We need as many guns as we're in here." Michonne interrupted. "Ammo, too."

"Yeah, we do. But right now, I only got a line on a couple. There's a few places out on the main street, bars, a liquor store..." He trailed off. "Owners had a gun or two behind the counter that people didn't know about. I did. I signed the permits. They might still be there."

Rick looked at Michonne and then to Wilmur. "Do y'all have a problem with that approach?" He asked, basically threating them.

"No." Wilmur responded with an annoyed tone as his arms crossed.

Michonne furrowed her eyebrows at Rick's question. "No, Rick. I don't have a problem."

Rick gave his head a shake in frustration before walking out of the sheriff department with his hand draped over the handle of his pistol which was held in his holster.

Wilmur sighed and followed Rick out of the building with Carl just behind him. He kept his hand over his holster as he walked while Michonne gently grasped her sword held on her back. His eyes darted to Carl who was walking behind him with his head bowed down with his pistol held in his hand.

The four end up following bright, yellow arrows on the sidewalk, leading them to a death trap for walkers and people. There's a warning sign that's spray painted on the road. TURN BACK AND LIVE!

"What is it?" Michonne asked.

"I don't know." Rick responded.

They look down at the warning sign spray painted on the concrete of the road. The sign didn't scare either them and simply walked past it with their guns held in their hands as their squinted eyes scanned the suspicious area.

Hundreds of sharp, wooden logs against different tables for walkers to walk straight into when they see the rats locked in the cages sitting on the dirty tables. Some ropes were tying some wooden logs together so any human or walker could get trapped in. Barbed wire was tied against some of the wooden logs and the different polls and cages filled with rats. Spray paint was plastered all over the buildings and the concrete of the trap-filled road.

"It looks like somebody already made this theirs." Michonne said when she noticed the traps

"Doesn't mean they found what we're lookin' for." Rick replied.

Wilmur and Carl ignored their conversation and focused on dunking under the barbed wire as their eyes darted to the rats squealing in fear from a walker trying to tear apart it's cage.

"Whoa." Wilmur said, arm wrapping around Carl waist to pull him back when he almost stepped in a trap.

Carl looked at Wilmur as his cheeks flushed red. His power of warmth surged through his flushed veins again just like Wilmur's did. Carl's veins steam from the power of Wilmur as the warmth filled the blood.

The young Grimes pulled away with flushed cheeks and a glare visible in his cold eyes before he paced faster with Wilmur following behind him to make sure he didn't run into anymore death traps.

"Hands up!" A man's voice suddenly yelled.

Wilmur turned around quickly, but threw his hands up as soon as he realized the man had a stronger and far more larger gun than theirs. Wilmur squinted his eyes as he stared at his huge rifle. He wondered where he got it from considering the sheriff department had no guns in it.

"Now you drop what you got and you go! Your guns, your shoes, and that sword! Ten seconds!" He warned, but they just sat there with hands up.

"Run to the car." Rick told his son as calmly as he could.  
"Ten!"  
"Dad." Carl whispered with a slight panic tone.  
"What are you doing?" Wilmur asked quietly.  
"We need that rifle." Michonne said.  
"Nine"  
"Eight!"  
"I think I can get up there." Michonne said.  
"Me, too. I'll go." Wilmur assisted.  
"Seven!"  
"Six!"

"Carl, go." Rick started shooting at the man and everyone took off running in different directions. Wilmur followed Michonne to the roof while Rick and Carl split up, trying to kill the man to keep Michonne and Wilmur safe.

However, when the two reach to the roof, the man is gone. Wilmur shrugged while Michonne stared down at Rick and Carl, their eyes scanning the area for the man. Everything fell silent with no noise of their rustling shoes running or gunfire echoing in the cloudy sky.

But all of a sudden, gunfire can be heard again just one minute later. Wilmur quickly looked down to see the man shooting at Rick and Carl while charging charging toward Rick. Wilmur cursed under his breath before following Michonne down the latter as they rushed to Rick to save him from the crazy man.

However, Carl was the first one to make it to the man and shoot him unconscious by firing a bullet in his side.

Wilmur stared at Carl who was staring down at the unconscious man who had body armor wrapped around himself and then looked at Rick to see the horror in his eyes as he stared down at his son instead of thanking him for saving his life.

"Nice job." Wilmur complimented while Rick stared with horror.

Carl didn't say respond and instead stared down at the man he shot like with his pistol held tightly in his fists.

"You okay?" Rick asked instead of thanking him.

Carl nodded. "Yeah." He panted.

"I told you to run for the car. I didn't want you to have to do that." Rick said with a strict tone.

"I had to." Carl snapped. No one ever appreciated what he did for the group.

Rick gave his son a strict look at his fists clenched against his palm. It annoyed him that his son never supported him like Lori did. But what he didn't know, is he's not supporting his son. And that's why Carl doesn't support him. He was never there for him like he should be.

"He's wearing body armor." Rick said before bending down to the unconscious man, taking part of it off to look at the gunshot wound Carl gave him to see him breathing. "He's alive."

"Do we care?" Michonne replied while Rick took the mask armor off the man to noticed it's the man who saved his life after the outbreak started while he was trying to find his family after he woke up from his coma some time after the apocalypse started.

"Yeah..." Rick trailed off when he noticed the man's face whose name was Morgan.

"What? Do you know him?" Wilmur asked but Rick ignored him.

The oldest Grimes tried to lift Morgan up, but failed and dropped him before turning to scowl at all three of them. "I would appereciate some help."

Michonne sighed and put her sword behind her back, lifting up Morgan's body along with Rick and laid him on a crate. Wilmur and Michonne take the body armor off and put it in their bag while Carl took the weapons on him.

"Carl. You and Wilmur take watch over him. And Michonne, you come with me." Rick ordered and they all obey.

Carl pointed the gun at Morgan while Wilmur just watched over him. The two boys sit in silence for awhile before Carl broke it with his annoyed tone.

"What's wrong with you?" Carl asked, glaring at him but Wilmur didn't seem to understand what he was talking about. "I mean, you're different than you were these past few days. What're you trying to do?"

Wilmur shrugged. "You were right about what you said last night. About how I was throwing everything away after the-the evil things brought me good things."

Carl scoffed. "But what're you trying to do? What makes you want to stay like this?"

Again, Wilmur shrugged. "I honestly don't know what I'm trying to do. But I don't want to be cold anymore. I've got things back and I want to accept it so it'll make me different and stronger."

"So you want to get stronger?" Carl questioned.

"That's not exactly it." Wilmur replied. "I don't know what I'm trying to do. But I need to accept things for what they are and push the past behind me."

Carl sighed in irritation and took his attention off Wilmur and giving it to the unconscious man who he had his pistol pointed at. Wilmur could see the angry glare Carl had in his blue eyes that's been there since he's met him. He knew he was a cold and hardened boy to the world as soon as his eyes laid on him the second he first saw him.

He wondered what Carl was trying to do since he was cold to the world. No one in the prison trusted him enough to be on his own and they didn't let him do anything accept make sure he and Merle didn't do anything bad outside the cellblock. If he wasn't trusted among the group, then what was he trying to do?

"What about you?" Wilmur asked. "What are you trying to do?"

Carl shrugged. "Survive. Trying to push through what happened."

Wilmur's eyes darted off Carl but kept his thoughts on him. He knew that Carl didn't really know what he was trying to do. Ever since his mother died, he wasn't really sure what he was trying to do. All their was in his life was pain and misery so why bother figuring out what you were trying to do?

Rick and Michonne made their way over to them with their hands gripping their weapons. They wrap Morgan's arms around their shoulders and carefully pulled him off the crate while Wilmur and Carl continued to point their pistols at him.

The two adults carry Morgan with Wilmur and Carl following behind them, watching their backs. They're told to step over the welcome mat due to a hole with huge needles sticking under it. He also laid a trap in the middle of the steps which had a hole so you can fall through and die. But the most insane one was the axe trap. Carl nearly landed in the axe one. If it wasn't for Wilmur grabbing and pulling him back, Carl would've stepped right into it.

"Be careful." Wilmur said, arm wrapped around Carl's waist again to keep him from falling into the trap. However, it made them both blush. He gently pushed Carl up and over the trap with him following along afterwards.

The first thing they saw when the stepped in the room was words written in chalk all over the walls. The guns and ammo they were searching for was in the room, too. Everything they hoped to find was in there. Guns, ammo, food, cloths. It was amazing but it was also insane the way Morgan was living. Not even Wilmur lived like him. He must've been through something terrible if he ended up like a psycho maniac. Wilmur just ended up like a cold-hearted beast, unlike Morgan.

"I showed him that weapons locker last year." Rick mentioned.

It was hard to believe the apocalypse has went on for a year already. Wilmur would've been in eighth grade if none of this had happened. His little sister would begin sixth grade. Everything would be normal for them, but walkers came and took over the world.

"And it had all this in it?" Michonne asked with disbelief in her voice.

"No, not even half." Rick replied. "He's been busy in the cot."

Rick and Michonne laid Morgan down on the mattress while Wilmur and Carl examine everything. Wilmur looked over at Carl to see him stealing a comic book and he smiled. Wilmur used to be a fan of comics when he was younger, but then the outbreak happened and he wasn't able to read them anymore. Wilmur smiled and pulled a comic book out of a drawer.

"Here, found another one." Wilmur whispered so he wouldn't interrupt Michonne and Rick.

Carl grabbed the comic. "Thanks." He mumbled but still kept the same frown on his face.

Both boys look at Rick and Michonne when they start to argue. All they do is argue. 'I think we should do this, I think we should do that...'

"We're gonna wait for him to wake up." Rick said and both boys roll their eyes.

"He tried to kill us." Michonne said.

"So did Justin." Rick replied.  
"He tried to kill us and we didn't leave him for the walkers. He's had a good day. He doesn't need half of these guns. We do." Michonne mentioned.

"We're gonna wait for him to wake up." Rick said again, but more seriously this time.

Wilmur sighed before rolling his eyes and looking back at Carl, ignoring Rick and Michonne's contuined argument. Their arguments remind him on the three arguments him and Carl had. When the first met, when Wilmur was locked out of the cellblock with Merle, and when Wilmur tried to sneak out of the prison. None of their arguments were calm ones that anyone could control. All three of their arguments were really intense, but they hadn't argued since he became Wilmur yesterday. Carl had scowled at him some, but that hadn't brought an argument like it normally did for Justin.

Wilmur turned around when he noticed Carl's presence is gone. The young Grimes was staring at a wall that had a map of the town written by Morgan himself in chalk. The young Grimes was shocked at it. He probably missed his house, town, and school. But he knew it was never gonna be his regular home again.

"What is it?" Wilmur whispered when stood beside him and noticed the depressed look on his face before staring at the chalk board which had the entire King County printed on it.

When he was seven-years-old, he actually visited King County with his mother. It was a mother and son weekend. His father couldn't come because he had to work so it was just him and his mom. His sister didn't come with him because she got sick. It was a fun weekend and Wilmur will always cherish that memory.

"What'd you see?" Rick asked his son.

When Carl doesn't answer, Wilmur tapped on Carl's shoulder, sending another warm surge through both of them. Carl shivered under the touch of Wilmur. He's never felt the warm feeling before. He remembered having the same feeling with Beth but for Wilmur, the feeling was much stronger.

The warmth was strong for both of them. It caused the blood in their veins to rush and cause their heart beat faster while their cheeks flushed red. The feelings only grew stronger when they tried to fight the warmth. It overwhelmed their senses as their hearts beat faster. It didn't matter if they were both the same gender. Carl wasn't sure if he was bisexual or not but it didn't matter because of the warmth in his heart and veins.

Wilmur, however, liked girls and boys. He dated the boy Kevin and dated a girl named Anne. He didn't actually love Anne. She just kissed him one and day and he kissed back for no reason. It was after he broke up with Kevin. He wanted to feel love and that's why he kissed Anne. But she didn't heal him so he broke up with her a few weeks after they started dating. She was really nice though. One of the nicest people he's ever met. However, she wasn't the one for him.

"Carl." Rick said when he didn't answer.

"It's our neighborhood." Carl responded and Wilmur squinted his eyes when he saw the chalk written over a house which said RICK'S HOUSE.

"It's gone." Carl said when he read it was burnt out. First, it was Rick and Carl's house. Then it was taken by someone and then burnt out for probably no reason.

"Is that why you wanted to come? To see the house?" Rick asked.

Carl just stood there again, focusing on the warm surge Wilmur sent through his body. The warmth of the surge was only getting stronger and stronger with every touch from him.

"Carl." Rick said again, making Carl snap out of the thoughts of Wilmur.

"I-I just wanted to come." Carl replied, but he knew why he wanted to come. He needed to get something for his baby sister Judith.

Wilmur turned his head and gave Michonne a weird look when he heard her chewing on something.

"We're eating his food now?" Rick asked.

Michonne shrugged. "The mat said welcome."

Carl sighed and ignored the strong warmth that was spreading through his veins. He couldn't feel like that right now. There's lot's of other things to worry about than the warmth Wilmur was giving. First, the Governor attacked them. Second, they had to focus on getting weapons to strike back against the Governor. And third, he had to worry about getting his baby sister a crib.

"I'm going on a run." Carl told his father.

"Where?" Rick asked, staring at his son with a stern expression.

"I thought-maybe the one thing people didn't loot was cribs and there's that baby place that Mom's friend, Sara, ran. It's just around the corner." Carl responded.

Rick placed buried his face in one of his hands with stress. Couldn't his son accept that he can't do any of that stuff yet? He's only a kid. He's not that responsible enough to go somewhere in this world alone. He might run across a man like Morgan without thousands of deadly traps.

"Carl."

"Dad, it's just around the corner." Carl said with frustration. He handled himself on the road for seven or eight months. Who's to say he can't now?

"You're gonna need some help carrying the box." Michonne said.

"What?" Carl said, furrowing his eyebrows. He wanted to go alone. He wasn't just getting a crib.

"If you're gonna get a crib, you have to get the box. It's big and heavy. You're gonna need some help carrying the box." She repeated.

Carl sighed silently with annoyance. He wasn't just getting a crib for his baby sister but also picture of their mother so Judith could get to know what her mom looked like. He came on the run for a reason, and that was his reason to help his sister.

"You are getting a crib, right?" She said when she heard his sigh.

"It's what I said." Carl replied.

"Then I'll go with him." Michonne offered.

Wilmur sighed, arms crossed. "Me, too."

Rick smiled weakly, standing up and agreeing. "Right there, that's the deal."

It angered Wilmur how Rick thought his son couldn't handle himself. He understood why he was being protective over him, but he hardly lets him do anything. Like killing when he has to. Children may be not know how to handle themselves, but Carl did and if he could kill hundreds of walkers, then he knew how to survive.

"You get into trouble, you holler, okay? I'll hear it from here." Rick spoke to Carl. He didn't care about Wilmur or Michonne. They were strangers.

Carl stormed out of the building angrily. He wanted to go alone. He needed to. Michonne and Wilmur wouldn't let him go get what he actually wanted for Judith.

"You both didn't have to come." Carl said angrily.

"We told you're dad we'd come with you." Michonne replied.

"And besides, you're dad would never let you go alone." Wilmur mentioned.

"Yeah, okay." Carl scoffed and fastened his pace, gun in his hand.

Wilmur frowned and shook his head. Carl has been bringing him back from the beast inside him. Now it's his turn to bring Carl back, and he was going to and he won't stop until the real Carl Grimes was back.

Carl looked at a walker struggling to get to them, making an idea pop in Carl's mind. "Guess you should take care of that." Carl said to Michonne and Wilmur, but Wilmur doesn't go to kill. Only Michonne.

Carl sighed with frustration and took off running even though Wilmur could see him. He had to get the picture for Judith. Wilmur and Michonne wasn't going to stop him.

"Hey!" Wilmur yelled, chasing after Carl

Michonne turned her attention to Wilmur when he yelled and then to Carl when she sees running off with Wilmur chasing after him. "Shit." She cursed and her and Wilmur chase him down the sidewalk.

"Carl, stop." Wilmur demanded but he still doesn't listen.

Michonne managed to catch up to Carl enough to grab him by the shoulder and turn him around. "The hell was that?" Michonne asked angrily.

Wilmur catched up to Carl and Michonne afterwards. Carl was obviously not getting a crib if he tried to run off. He was either getting something else for Judith or something he wanted for himself. Carl may want to do the run on his own but he knew Carl would never run off on someone.

"I wanna do this on my own." Carl said with his strong voice before walking off, annoying Michonne but not Wilmur. He understood the pain. He was the same exact way, only Wilmur was a weakling who couldn't face the truth.

"You just passed the baby place." Michonne mentioned when she noticed how he past it.

"He's not going-" Wilmur's interrupted.  
"I'm getting Judith something else first, kay?"

Carl continued to walk down the sidewalk with him and Michonne following along. The three walk for what feels like hours until they reach the King County Café. That's where him and his mother ate breakfast and lunch every morning. But from what it looked like, it was overrunned and destroyed.

Carl brushed the dust and grime away from the door window to see inside. He can see lot's of walkers just sitting and walking around. The young Grimes squinted his eyes to get a closer look at the picture hanging from the wall just above the bar. His hand reached for the doorknob, but as soon as he touched it, Wilmur and Michonne shoved him away from the door.

The young teen scoffed and stormed off angrily. Wilmur shook his head and followed after him. The boy wasn't angry because they wouldn't let him go in the café, he was angry because he couldn't do anything by himself. No one ever gave him a shot because they think he's a weakling who can never be responsible. But he always came back alive. He did when he got shot and when that walker attacked him back at Hershel's farm. Who's to say he can't now?

"You think I was gonna let you go in there?" Michonne asked.

Carl stopped walking to turn and glare at her and Wilmur. "I just think it's none of your businesses." Carl replied.

"Carl, that place was filled with walkers." Wilmur said.

"So? That thing I wanted to get for Judith was very special and you both ruined it!" Carl snapped, making Wilmur feel ashamed.

"We didn't mean to make you upset, Carl. But is that thing really more special than your life?" Wilmur asked him.

Carl scoffed, still not understanding. "I'm going to do this sooner or later. You can't stop me." Carl continued to walk, clenching his pistol tightly in his fist.

Wilmur sighed. Carl sounded so confident with himself, and that confidence definitely won't stop him. But Wilmur couldn't let Carl go in alone.

"Fine. But I'm going with you." Wilmur said.

"Me, too." Michonne said and Carl sighed.

"We're gonna have to get those rats first." Michonne said.

The three each push the rats in cages in the café before running in when the walkers are distracted. They first hide behind a wooden pallet before the wall. They had to take this slow or they would get caught.

"Go." Wilmur whispered, holding his gun up to guard Carl.

The three run the bar to see lots of pictures of families on it, including one of Carl's family. The picture had his father, his mother, and Carl when he was younger. He used to be a freckled face kid with shorter hair just like Kevin, but he doesn't have much freckles anymore. The women on it had long, brown hair and big, brown eyes. She was really pretty like Wilmur's mother.

Carl stepped on the bar and reached up for the picture, struggling due to the shortness of his body. Wilmur was a little taller than Carl. He was older then Carl after all.

Suddenly, a walker grabbed Carl's foot. If it wasn't for Michonne, then Carl would've been pulled down. She sent a sword through the walker's soft skull while Wilmur grabbed Carl to keep him from falling. This time, a fast, speedy surge was sent through Carl as well as Wilmur. But there wasn't any time to think about it.

Michonne pulled the sword out of the walker's head quietly and quietly took off running with Carl and Wilmur just behind her. They run passed the wooden pallet to get out the door, but it was a bad idea. Apparently, a rat has escaped it's cage and ran in their direction, attracting all the walkers in the room.

"Son of a bitch!" Wilmur cursed as he pushed Carl and Michonne ahead of him, shooting at walkers in the process. All he can do is hope that Rick doesn't here the gunshots. He'd run to them and probably kill him and Michonne for attracting everything and putting his son in the danger.

Carl opened a door, but more walkers spill in, leaving them almost trapped.

"This way!" Wilmur yelled, taking the lead and running through the bar. If they ran that way, the walkers would run the same direction and leave the door open to run out.

However, on the way out of the door, Carl dropped the picture when they're out the door. Before he could even reach to get it, Wilmur and Michonne shoved him ahead.

"No!" He yelled, but Wilmur and Michonne pushed him out anyway and slammed the door shut with walkers banging against it. "We have to go back in! We have to! I have to!" Carl yells.

"No! That was way to close!" Wilmur said, blocking the door to keep Carl from running back in.

"It's the only picture of my mom I have left!" Carl yelled in Wilmur and Michonne's faces.

Wilmur and Michonne just stared at Carl with sympathy in their eyes. They both could tell Carl really missed his mother and was desperate to get a picture of his mother so Judith can have a little bit of their mother.

Michonne sighed and looked at Wilmur, telling him and Carl that she would go back inside to get the picture. She knew exactly what to do.

"I can help." Carl said.

"No! No more bullshit." Michonne snapped.

"This is how we get it done." She said before taking a path into the café.

Carl sighs and pushes against the door with Wilmur, arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, but we're not letting you risk your life over something so small."

"It's the only thing I have left of my mother!" Carl snapped.

Suddenly, two men walk up with machine guns and belts filled with small large knives along with machetes.

Wilmur and Carl reach for their guns, but the two men point their machine guns at them. Carl sighed in frustration and dropped the gun. Everywhere they went, this always happened. Carl was used to it by now. Wilmur, however, lived in a shelter and never really ran across any trouble.

"Well, well, well. Justin. Look's like we've finally found you." The two men laughed, causing a glare to flash Wilmur's eyes. The two men were from Woodbury. His father probably ordered some other men to come after him. All he can do is hope they don't go to the prison.

"But I see your with another boy. Rick's son, right?" One of them said, still laughing.

The death glare in Wilmur's eyes harden at the mention of Carl. They will do something to Carl since he's with him. But he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let the men from Woodbury kill someone he cares about! There was no way the men would take Wilmur back and leave Carl alone. They are going to do something to him. Especially since he's Rick's son.

"Justin, you're coming back with us. And Rick's son, you are coming with us, too. But you're gonna wish like hell we killed you." The two men laugh again, making Wilmur angrier.

"No, I think you got that backwards." Wilmur retorted.

"Um, excuse me?" One of the men said.

"You're not gonna take me or Carl. We're gonna take you, and you will wish I killed you." Wilmur threatened, still glaring with his fists clenching.

The two men laugh and step closer, making Wilmur step in front of Carl. "Since when do you like Rick's son?" They asked.

"Since I figured out they were the good ones and you weren't." Wilmur replied, making the men angry.

"Alright, we kill anyone on Rick's side! You got one more chance to come back with us!" The men threatened, but Wilmur just sat there, not budging.

The men's face boil with anger and start taking menacing steps towards Carl, but not Wilmur. "That's it! Get out of the way! We're killing him!" The men yell and ran towards Carl.

Carl began to panic, unable to reach his gun since it's on the ground. This was the first time Carl was actually overpowered. However, Wilmur charged towards both of the men and slammed their machine guns right in their faces, leaving them a broken nose. But it only took a few seconds for the men to get up and shove Wilmur out of the way and slam Carl on the ground, leaving a bloody, bruised head. Carl tried to reach for his gun, but it was hard due to one of the men strangling him and the other right on top of his stomach.

Wilmur managed to get back up and shoot both men in the head, killing them.

Once the men are off his stomach and throat, he gasped for air. His eyes were red as blood and were swollen as well as his throat. He was strangled almost to death. It would take a long time for him to heal but at least he lived. If it wasn't for Wilmur, he wouldn't have.

"Are you okay?" Wilmur asked, bringing Carl into his arms, sending another warmth through their bodies but they didn't care. Carl was too hurt and Wilmur was too worried about Carl.

The young, hurt Grimes pulled away from Wilmur to puke. The man sitting on his stomach cut off his oxygen, too. Sitting on someone's stomach always makes it harder to breathe. It can also make someone puke.

"It's okay. Let it out." Wilmur rubbed soothing circles on Carl's back to bring him reassurance.

When Carl's done, he leaned back into Wilmur's touch, letting the warmth running through his veins to comfort him. Right now, he actually did feel like a weakling. He couldn't fight off two skinny men.

"It's okay." Wilmur reassured again.

Carl opened his mouth to say something, but Wilmur put a finger to his swollen lips. His throat, his lips, and his eyes were swollen due to the strangling.

"No. Don't try to talk. It'll hurt." Wilmur said with a comfort tone in his voice. When someone he cared about is hurt or upset, he'll always change his voice to the sweetest one ever in hopes of making them feel better. He always did with Penny.

"Holy shit! What happened?!" Michonne asked, dropping the picture and the colorful cat statue she held in her hands. The samurai bent to Carl and touched his swollen throat.

"What happened?!" Michonne demanded again.

"Two stupid men from Woodbury attacked us! They freaking strangled Carl!" Wilmur yelled with anger. He hated the guys who attacked them. They hurt his friend. The one who brought him back from the darkness.

"We have to get him back to Rick." Michonne said, lifting Carl's body up with Wilmur helping. He grabbed the picture and cat statue and stuffed it in the bag before helping Carl walk on his weak, trembling legs. Wilmur kept rubbing Carl's back to make him feel better. He hated seeing him hurt.

It felt like hours again to get back, especially since they had to get the crib, too. And because they had to carry the crib and Carl at the same time, but the only thing they meet is a gun shoved in Wilmur's face when the three of them get back to Rick.

"What the hell did you do to my son?!" Rick yelled with anger.

Wilmur scoffed and shoved the gun away, but it's put on his forehead again. "I didn't do anything."

"He went on the run with you perfectly okay. Now he's back and he's been almost strangled and he's frightened!"

Carl pushed away from Michonne and stumbled over to Rick, almost falling in the process, but Rick catched him in his strong arms.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Take it easy." Rick said, holding one of the most precious things in the world to him. He hasn't been focused on his son lately. All he cared about was attacking the Governor without question. He never checked to see if his son was okay.

"H-he..." Carl's voice sounded like a broken robot.

"Carl, I told you not to talk." Wilmur snapped.

"He...s-saved m-m-my l-l-l-life..." Carl said, clenching his throat. It hurt like hell to talk. It even hurt to breathe.

"He saved your life?" Rick asked and Carl nodded. Rick exchanged a look to Wilmur and he nodded, too.

"These two men attacked us. They were from Woodbury. They tried to bring me back but I said no and they started attacking. I was trying to protect Carl but I obviously failed. "

Carl gave his head a shake and tried to walk to Wilmur, but fell. However, Wilmur catched him, sending a warm, comforting surge through his veins again.

"And you let them attack?!" Rick yelled at Michonne.

"I-" Michonne's interrupted.

"She went to use the bathroom. She came back after." Wilmur defended for her and Michonne smiled.

"I came back and Carl was in Justin's arms. He saved his life, Rick." She said.

Carl nodded and pointed at Michonne, trying to ask his father if she could stay with them and be a part of their group as well as Wilmur. Rick squinted his eyes in confusion but finally catched on to what Carl's saying.

"Well, Justin saved your life and Michonne helped you get back." Rick basically said yes and Carl smiled, but not much due to the swollen lips.

Wilmur looked down at Rick's wound, but Rick wasn't focused on what Morgan had done to him. He was focused on his son like everyone else was. They forgot Morgan was there and instead went to the car, laying Carl in the back with his head plopped in his lap as he stroked Carl's soft hair.

"Rick. Michonne." Wilmur said.

"Yeah?" Rick said.

"My name is not Justin. It's Wilmur." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fresh Roses

Wilmur took care of Carl for the past week. He managed to go down to a river and get some fresh water for Carl to drink. He also put some of it in a cold cellar to freeze it to ice so he could put it on Carl's throat. Everyone made sure Carl was getting enough water to stay hydrated. Hershel told Carl he wasn't allowed to talk for a while if his throat was going to heal. His swollen lips died down a bit but not his throat. His eyes were still red, but not as red as before. He coughed a lot and will for a while, but Hershel said he'll recover.

He was allowed to go in the cell block as well as Merle. Wilmur just spent his time in Carl's cell to take care of him. He told the injured boy about his life. Every single detail. He told him about Kevin, what Kevin did to him, Anne, how his mother died in a car accident, how Kevin killed Penny, and how he killed Kevin.

Carl listened to his story without hesitation. His blue eyes were focused on Wilmur the whole time. Wilmur went through worse things than he did. But Wilmur made sure to make the story have a happy ending.

"But...you were right. We do get something back, and I did every single time."

Carl's swollen eyes fluttered.

"Kevin was stupid and he broke my heart, but I broke up with him, so I didn't have to deal with him anymore. Mom switched my school, too. And Anne, I didn't feel much for her, but we were still friends after we broke up. My mom did die in a car accident, but I still had my father and Penny. Penny got killed, but I got the prison with everyone I care for in it. My father treats me badly, but I got a person who I look up to as a father, Daryl."

Wilmur had gotten along with Daryl, too. They actually have a lot more in common than they thought. They both had a least one person in their family who treated them terribly. They both drifted away from who they were. They both met someone they truly care about. Carl and Carol. Both of them had people that brought them back to who they were. And both of them were really caring.

Once Wilmur got back, Daryl noticed the change and stalked him with a bunch of questions. But Wilmur didn't mind all the stalking anymore. He completely understood. After Daryl got done asking him questions, they started getting along. They grew into a father and son relationship in just one week. Daryl had offered him to teach him how to use a crossbow and how to track. Wilmur agreed to it and promised to teach Daryl some hiding and moving skills.

"But most of all...when I thought I lost everything and everyone...you were what I got back. After losing everything, you were what I got back and it was everything. You were the first person I cared about in such a long time."

Tears sting Carl's eyes, realizing what he meant to Wilmur. After all the pain he's been through and everyone he had, Carl was the only one who was more special than anyone?

"When I lost Penny, I thought there was...I thought I was gone forever." Wilmur's voice trembled as tears sting his eyes. "But when I found you, I knew there was something more. I knew I wasn't alone anymore." Wilmur contuined as he rubbed Carl's shoulder to give him reassurance.

"After you brought me back, I looked at what I've done and what I've could've done. And that's when I looked on you. I realized there was things you've done and things you could've done. You got something back, but you were still suffering. You may not notice it, I didn't but...that shield around your heart, Carl...it's killing you. It's throwing away your feelings and everything you care about. It does hurt to let it all out, but it's relief, too. Letting your feelings out makes you stronger and that's what I love about you. But don't let that shield ruin you, Carl. Please."

Tears slip down Carl's cheek as Wilmur gripped his hand gently and stroked it, sending the warm feeling through both their veins and fighting it's way to get into their fast, beating hearts.

"That's why I don't like your father. He doesn't bother to help you, just like my father. He just sat by and watched me wither my heart away. He didn't care. I don't want to turn you against your dad but he only cares for you when you get hurt. He didn't bother to be there for you. All he cared about was focusing on the prison. He never asked if you were okay and he didn't even realize until you got hurt. He's broken the promise to be there for you."

Wilmur looked Carl through his swollen eyes, realizing the pain he's in, but not the physical pain. No one ever comforted him and it hurt Wilmur. He doesn't want Carl going through the same thing as him. The Governor and Rick are exactly the same.

Carl opened his mouth to speak. Even with Wilmur telling him no, he spoke anyway. "Y-y-you are."

The Governor's son stared down at Carl, eyes putting an expression of comfort while gently brushing a tear away from Carl's cheek. It was the first time he saw a single tear trailing upon his cheek. He used to be such a cold and ruthless boy but now the shield around his heart was slowly shattering to pieces and the emotions were fighting it's way to get out just like the tear did.

"And I won't stop." Wilmur replied. "Don't speak again."

Carl sniffled and tightened the grip on Wilmur's hand. He didn't know why he was mean to Wilmur after he was nice to him and tried to help him. He should've been grateful, but instead, he did the exact same thing Justin did. Threw everything else away.

"Get some sleep. Hershel said you need to sleep as much as you can." Wilmur ordered..

Carl nodded and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep with Wilmur stroking his hand until his breath evened.

"Wilmur." Daryl opened the door and motioned him to come out.

He sighed and dragged away from Carl's smooth hand, following Daryl out of the cellblock. "What is it?" He asked Rick when he saw his worried face.

"The Governor...we have to meet him again." Rick said, causing Wilmur to flinch. "We're gonna try to work somethin' out. It'd be best if we don't go to war. Carl's already hurt."

Merle laughed, slapping Wilmur on the back again.

"You ready to see your father again, little jugga?" Merle asked, making Wilmur widen his eyes. They couldn't know the Governor was his father. They'd send him back and he couldn't go back to that evil place.

"What?" Rick asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Suddenly, everyone stared at him, making Wilmur sweat with nervousness. If they figured it out, they would make him go back and he would lose everyone he cared about again. He couldn't leave Carl, no one else would be there for him.

"Merle." Wilmur growled.

"Yep, this is Governor junior." Merle laughed again, making Wilmur shake. He didn't want to go back to his evil father.

"You're the Governor's son?!" Rick yelled, making Wilmur flinch. "Are you the Governor's son?!"

"Yes." Wilmur admitted, head bowed down.

Rick's blood boiled. All along he let the Governor's son live under the same roof! He even let him in the cellblock! He even let him near Carl! Why did Carl grow so close to the Governor's son?! Rick couldn't allow Wilmur to be near his son again. He could actually be there to gather data for the Governor.

If he was, then Wilmur already had so much data to tell the Governor. He could tell him about their guns they've just collected a week ago or how to fight their way in the prison and kill everyone. He could've told the two men from Woodbury all of the advice so they could go back and feed it to the Governor while Wilmur distracted the prison.

"Son of a bitch!" Rick yelled, slamming his fist against the wall hard, making Wilmur flinch and Carl wake up.

Carl coughed before pushing the covers off him and placing the feet that has socks on, against the floor. He could hear his father yelling. Carl could tell by his voice that he was really angry.

"D-Dad?" He struggles to get the words out with his painful throat.

"Get back in bed." Rick demanded.

Carl ignored him and looks at Wilmur, whose shaking.

"Carl, get back in bed." Wilmur ordered but Carl doesn't listen to him either.

"Pack your bags! You're leaving!" Rick yelled at Wilmur, making Carl's swollen eyes widen. Why was his father kicking Wilmur out? He let him in the group and he saved his life.

"D-D-Dad." Carl struggled to say, coughing.

"I said get back in bed!" Rick raised his voice, turning to Carl.

Carl shook his head, putting a strong face on. There was no way he was leaving until he figured out what's going on.

Wilmur shook his head, walking over to Carl to guide him back to bed. Just because he was leaving doesn't mean he can't take care of Carl one last time.

"Get your hands off him!" Rick yelled, pulling Carl to him while Daryl pulled Wilmur over to his side.

Carl was frightened. He had no idea what was going on. Why didn't they want Wilmur to be near him? Wilmur saved his life and helped Rick. Why couldn't Rick trust him now?

"Dad." Carl says with pain in his voice.

"Carl, don't speak." Rick raised his voice again. "I know he's your friend, but this is the Governor's son."

Wilmur bowed his head down again, not wanting to see the scared look in Carl's eyes.

The young Grimes looks at Wilmur, feeling a threat coming inside him and threatening his heart. All along, Wilmur sat in their prison, got along with him, saved him and he was the Governor's son. But...it didn't make sense! Why would Wilmur be so caring while the Governor's a beast? They were both really different from each other. He couldn't see Wilmur tricking them. He was too good of a person to do that.

Wilmur finally managed to look Carl in the eyes. He was obviously hurt and scared. Wilmur doesn't want him to be scared of him because he cared for him, but he was the Governor's son. Wilmur would be scared too if he was Carl, but he still didn't want that. He cared for Carl too much to let him go now.

"Carl, I am not like him. You have to believe me."

Carl just stared with the same scared look in his eyes. He couldn't believe one of the people closest to him would be the son of a monster. Why would he keep something like that from him? Wilmur told him all about his past, but he didn't tell him the Governor was his father?

"Please, don't think I'm like him. I hate him. I want you to kill him." Wilmur said as Carl got dragged out of the room and into the cellblock. Carl just let himself.

"Carl, please." Wilmur said as he got locked in there.

"You stay here one more day, but tomorrow. You are gone." Rick growled.

Wilmur was woken up at an early time and told to get dressed back into the cloths he came in. Green shirt, black jacket, black pants, and black shoes.

Daryl was a little sad to see him go. He thought he found another person he would truly care about. Daryl had promised to teach him to use the crossbow and how to track and now that can't happen just because he's the Governor's son.

Carl wasn't sure about him anymore. He still felt the same for him, but he wasn't sure. Rick thought he was a spy for them, but Carl didn't exactly believe that. If you couldn't trust a boy who saved your life, who can you trust?

Tears fill Wilmur's eyes as he looked through the cellblock door, knowing he probably will never be back. Alive or dead. The war that will happen with the Governor...the Governor's side is just gonna lose. They do have the guns and the numbers, but the prison has the strength and confidence. When the prison wins the war, maybe Wilmur could come back, but that seemed like wishful thinking.

"Can I tell him goodbye?" Wilmur's voice cracked, asking Rick if he could say goodbye to Carl.

"I'm not letting you near my son." Rick growled before walking outside to get the car ready.

Wilmur sighed, closing his eyes to let a few tears slip past his eyelids. He thought he found his family. Someone who cared for him. Everyone in Woodbury didn't care. No one bothered to try and bring him back except Andrea.

Andrea.

"Wilmur?" Daryl stepped in the room to see him crying softly and his eyes softened. "You wanna say goodbye to Carl?"

Wilmur nodded, sniffling and wiping the tear away from his cheeks as Daryl pulled keys to cellblock C out of his pocket, unlocking the gate and letting him through.

"Alright, we have to do this fast. You don't want Rick to see ya." Daryl warned.

Wilmur followed Daryl into Carl's cell. He was laying on the bottom bunker, coughing. His throat was more swollen and he was coughing more than usual. Talking and crying yesterday did not help.

Carl coughed again before turning his head to see the crying Wilmur. "W-" He tried to say but Wilmur pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shh." He shushed, closing his eyes and leaning close to Carl, making Carl cry again.

They both couldn't believe they were leaving each other despite Wilmur being the Governor's son. They had such a good time for a week. There was already a lot of moments they'll cherish. They'll cherish the warmth they gave each other and the secrets they gave away.

Wilmur forced a smile on his lips in hopes of making Carl feel better while wiping the tears away from Carl's cheeks. The tears brought Wilmur sadness. They couldn't be separated forever. Wilmur had to come back. They already meant so much to each other even though their fathers hated each other.

"Don't l-lea-leave-" A cough cuts Carl off as well as the sobs slipping out of his aching throat.

"Hey," Wilmur said softly while he cupped Carl's cheeks, brushing more tears away gently with his fingers. "No crying. I'll be back."

The tears were too strong for Wilmur to fight back. He had to let them drip down his cheeks, landing on Carl's face. "It might be a few days, weeks, months...but I'll be back. I promise. I don't care what Rick thinks. I don't care what anyone thinks. They're not gonna come between us."

More tears sting Carl's blue eyes. He wasn't sure if Wilmur would actually be back or not. Rick and the Governor hated each others guts, and they'll fight down to the last man standing. If Woodbury were to win, Wilmur couldn't come back because everyone in the prison will either be dead or they have left. If the prison were to win, Wilmur still couldn't go back because Rick would never allow it.

"Just hang on. Don't give up. I promise, I'm on my way. I'm on my way right now." Wilmur continued.

Carl stared at Wilmur with sadness in his swollen eyes as more tears drip down his cheeks while sobs echo's in his painful throat, but Wilmur brushed the tears away.

"Stop crying. I'll be back."

Carl sniffled and leaned in to Wilmur's soft and gentle and warm touch as the warmth spreads in his veins and flushed the crimson red inside his blood while the warmth touched his heart along with sadness of being separated from his best friend.

"Wilmur, we have to go." Daryl said, sounding like he's about to cry himself.

Both boys sigh, looking at each other in the eyes one last time with love and comfort expressions visible in Wilmur's crystal blue eyes while careness and sadness was visible in Carl's light blue ones.

"Bye." Wilmur said softly, trying to get up but is yanked back down by Carl.

Carl yanked Wilmur into a tight hug, crying into Wilmur's neck in the process. Carl couldn't accept what was going to happen. It felt like Wilmur was dying instead of leaving because Rick and the Governor would never allow them to be near each other no matter who's side won.

Wilmur wrapped his arms around Carl, giving him a tighter hug, his palm rubbing Carl's shoulder to soothe his tears. By now, Daryl was in tears. Two boys who truly cared for each other were saying goodbye because of Daryl's brother ruined it all.

"I'll be back." Wilmur whispered in Carl's ear before pulling away and wiped the tears away. He lets go of Carl's hand and made his way over to Daryl with his face wet from tears. "That goes for you, too. I'll be back."

Daryl grumbled, blinking away the tears before hugging Wilmur. Daryl didn't believe how close he's grown to Wilmur despite him being the Governor's son. He couldn't see him being another shadow of the Governor due to how close he's grown to Carl. He protected and even killed the two men from Woodbury to save Carl. He was the one who looked after Carl more than anyone and spent lot's of time with him. If Wilmur cared that much about Carl, then how could he be another figure of the Governor?

"Can you do me a big favor?" Wilmur asked.

"Anything." Daryl replied.

"Can you watch Carl and be there for him? Rick isn't exactly good at being there for him. I trust you better than I trust him."

Daryl hesitated. He knew Rick wouldn't appreciate it, but Wilmur was right. Rick wasn't there for him and neither was Daryl. He has to make up for that.

"Please." Wilmur begged again, making Daryl nod.

Wilmur sighed with relief and hugged Daryl one last time. He knew Rick won't allow him to hug anyone goodbye. But Wilmur wasn't a threat. Daryl would surely have to talk to Rick about it.

"Let's get outta here before Rick sees you." Daryl said, wrapping an arm around Wilmur's waist to guide him out, glancing at Carl before doing so.

As they step outside the prison building, Wilmur pulled away from Daryl's grip and looked back at it one last time. The young teen closed his eyes and let tears slip out of his eyes and stream down his cheeks slowly.

"Hey." Daryl said, shaking him gently to get his attention.

Wilmur opened his eyes and moved them to focus on Daryl. His brown hair bristled in the sunlight, his blue eyes glowing from the sun shining in the clouds.

"Y-yeah?" Wilmurs's voice cracked.

"You know, I thought ya were just a smart ass who thinks he knows everything, but when you met Carl, you changed. I thought ya just pretended to care for him, ya know? For the Governor. But when you saved his life, I realized I was wrong. You really care for him, don't ya?"

Wilmur sobbed. "He means everything to me."

And it was true. His mother and Penny meant everything to him, but now Carl does. Wilmur won't let the Governor hurt Carl. Not like the men did on the run.

"No, you love him." Daryl corrected.

It took nearly an hour to get to the building Rick and his father would talk in. Rick wouldn't stop glaring at him while Hershel just looked at him with sympathy. Wilmur just scowled at Hershel every time he looked back at him. When no one was staring him down, he'd either look at Daryl ahead of them or think of Carl.

They've only been gone for forty for an hour and Wilmur already missed him! He prayed to God Daryl will look after him and keep him safe. The prison will win the war, but that doesn't mean someone won't get hurt. Everyone was in danger. Even Carl.

If his father figured out he got along with Rick's son too well, he would kill Carl immediately. Wilmur couldn't let that happen. If he could manage to convince Andrea that his father was a bad man, then she could help him keep the prison safe. They could even escape together and go back to the prison, but Rick probably wouldn't let him in. But for Carl, it was worth a try.

Wilmur has misjudged Andrea. All she was doing was trying to help him turn back to his normal self. Now that he thinks about it, he should've listened to her. If he listened, then everyone in the prison would've given another chance, but that can't happen because he was stupid and selfish. He would have to apologize to her.

"Hershel, you think you'll be able to handle Wilmur?" Rick asked Hershel, making Wilmur snap out of his thoughts.

The old man looks back at Wilmur with sympathy again, only earning a scowl from him.

"Yeah, he was easy to handle at the prison." Hershel responded, handing Rick a pistol.

"If he tries anything, don't hesitate to put him down." Rick said seriously before following Daryl in between the two buildings.

Rick and Daryl were just making sure the coast was clear while Hershel drives to the actual building his father and Rick will be speaking at. It made Wilmur sick how Rick and his father will be trying to work problems out when they basically have nothing different from each other. They were the exact same. They both want to kill each other horribly and get rid of each other's shelter. Even if it means killing innocent people. The only difference they had was Rick is more caring than the Governor. That's why Wilmur liked Rick's side better.

Wilmur scoffed and looked out the window, focusing on the outside of the car. He ignored Hershel when he looked at him again before he started the engine and goes to the Governor's private building. Wilmur's never been there, but he knew him and his squad always goes there. Milton told him.

Milton.

"He's already in there." Daryl said when they parked at the building, crossbow in his hand. "Sat down with Rick."

"He just sat with him?" Wilmur questioned confusedly with his eyebrows furrowing and Daryl nodded.

"I don't see any cars." Hershel said, causing Wilmur to look the area around him.

The Governor never goes anywhere alone. He always puts his squad team before him. He puts everyone before him, even his own son.

"It don't feel right." Daryl said, still examining the area.

"It's unusual." Wilmur agreed.

"How so?" Hershel asked.

"Dad always sends out squads. It's to usually track people down. He did it when me and Rick went on that run. I don't know why he's not doing it now." Wilmur mentioned. That's when they suddenly hear a car, causing Wilmur to flinch.

"Heads up." Daryl said, holding his crossbow up.

Wilmur sighed and leaned back in his seat, wishing he had a gun on him. "Hershel, I hope you have a gun cause' I don't." Wilmur stated, tapping his fingers on his lap.

Hershel sighed and brings his machine gun and pistol out, showing Wilmur. The young teen sighed and watched the Governor's squad team pull up. Everyone that stepped out of the car is people he knew.

Martinez, Milton, Andrea...

Wilmur hated Martinez since he supported the Governor so much. Milton gets on his nerves because he's a scaredy cat. And Andrea, he didn't like her at first because she tried to understand and help Wilmur, but she couldn't. But now that he thought about it, Andrea was just trying to help him and there's nothing wrong with that.

"Why the hell is your boy already in there?" Daryl asked Andrea, crossbow still held up.

"He's here?" Andrea asked.

"Duh. He always gets people first." Wilmur replied as he stepped out of the car, making relief fill Andrea's eyes.

"Justin-"  
"My name's Wilmur." He interrupted Andrea.

Andrea stared at him with her eyebrows furrowed, realizing that he's changed so much. His hardened glare that was in Wilmur's eyes have turned to a soft look. His cheeks that were hardened like his glare has softened, too. Everything about him has softened. Both physical and personality.

"Okay, we'll talk about that later." Andrea said before walking inside to see the Governor and Rick. However, as soon as Andrea walked inside, a tension forms in everyone's veins and eventually, an argument is lead.

"Since when was your name Wilmur?" Martinez asked, but Wilmur just glared.

It was his life. Martinez doesn't deserve to know anything. His head is full of nothing but the Governor. Martinez supported the Governor like a king with full power. It was all about him. If the Governor ordered him to do something, he'd do it. Wilmur used to do the same, but he regretted it. He doesn't want anyone making the same mistake as him.

"Wilmur is his uh-real name." Milton mentioned while writing on his notepad.

Milton and Wilmur knew each other before the apocalypse. Milton had worked with his father and often came to his house a lot. Milton still got on Wilmur's nerves, but it wasn't as bad now.

"You lied and said your name was Justin?" Martinez raised his voice, but he doesn't yell so he wouldn't attract any walkers or distract Rick and the Governor's meeting.

Wilmur just glared.

Where's a gun when you need one?

"Well, are you gonna say why?" Martinez said like a smart ass.

"Because I've been through more shit than anyone else has been through." Wilmur said.

"Well, I've been through some pretty tough shit, too." Martinez argued loudly.

"Oh, really? Name one." Wilmur smirked.

Martinez just glared and Wilmur scoffed. "Told you." Wilmur shrugged, making Martinez angrier.

"Don't tell me. You know nothing." Martinez glared

"You don't either. You are so full of the Governor." Wilmur glared, trying to make Martinez angrier.

"That is not true." Martinez defended.

"It is. Look at you. You support him like he's a monarchy."

Martinez face turned red with anger, taking a menacing step toward Wilmur with him doing the same. Their faces were in each other's, glaring and fighting through their eyes.

Daryl glared at Martinez and holds his crossbow to his head. "Back away from Wilmur." Daryl ordered, making Martinez scoff and smirk before backing off with his hands up.

"Dumbass." Wilmur spats.  
"Bitch." Martinez talked back.  
"Motherfucker." Wilmur said.

"Stop fighting." Hershel said. "It's no use. Wilmur's gonna be going back with the Governor."

Martinez glared at Wilmur one more time while Wilmur raised his eyebrows. Martinez shook his head in anger before leaning back against the car, machine gun in his hands.

"Maybe I should go inside." Hershel said, but it would be a bad idea. He's already lost his leg. It'd be terrible if something like that happened again.

"The Governor thought it best if he and Rick spoke privately." Milton replied.

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl asked Milton.

"Milton Mamet." He responded with no other description.

Wilmur shook his head in irritation as he looked at him. He always acted so smart and was too scared to do anything by himself. He just has to ask the Governor before doing something. He's a snitch, too. If someone planned on doing something, Milton would tell his father. He was like his servant.

"Great. He brought his butler." Daryl said, making Wilmur chuckle.

Daryl looked back at Wilmur, hearing the chuckle he brought to him. Daryl really never made anyone laugh before. Even chuckle. He either made them angry or care. It was strange for him making someone laugh. It made Wilmur want to hear Carl laugh. He's never heard his laugh and he probably won't hear it for a long time. Wilmur can only dream of Carl's laugh.

"I'm his advisor." Milton corrected.

"What kind of advice?" Daryl asked.

"Planning. Biters. Uh, you know, I'm sorry. I don't feel like I need to explain myself to the henchmen."

"You better watch your mouth, sunshine." Daryl warned.

"Yeah, you're not gonna like what happens to you." Wilmur said.

"I wasn't talking about you, Jus-Wilmur." Milton said, forgetting what his real name was.

"I don't care, smartass." Wilmur snapped.

"Are you on Rick's side or somethin'?" Martinez asked.

"Yeah." Wilmur replied.

"Why, traitor?" Martinez asked.

"Because some of them actually care for me."

"Yeah, some. Rick hates you since your the Governor's son, am I right?" Martinez smirked as Wilmur glared at him. "What about his stupid son?"

"Say that again. I dare you." Wilmur challenged, giving him a deadly glare.

The thought of Carl made him sad. Rick and the Governor's stupid fight has separated them. If they weren't fighting, this would've never happened. And with Martinez calling him stupid just made him angry. The Governor was being selfish, and calling Carl stupid because the Governor got in a selfish fight made his veins boil with rage.

"Look, if you and I are gonna be out here pointing guns at each other all day, do me a favor, shut your mouth."

Daryl and Wilmur take menacing steps to him, glaring in each other's faces again. Except this time, it was two against one. Two of them knew how to fight very well and the other one only knew how to use a gun.

"We don't need this." Hershel said. "If all goes south in there, we'll be at each other's throats soon enough."

Wilmur growled and stepped away from Martinez, clenching his fists to keep himself from beating up the stupid, smartass man.

"Hey, buddy. You okay?" Glenn walked in Carl's cell to see him crying. His eyes were even more swollen now from the crying.

Glenn's eyes softened as he sat next to Carl, rubbing his back like he does to soothe Maggie to sleep. He hated seeing Carl in pain just like her. Whether it was physical or emotional. Carl hasn't cried from physical pain since he got shot and emotional pain since Lori died. This time, it was both.

"It's okay." Glenn reassured.

He knew Carl's crying over Wilmur. To be honest, Glenn didn't like Rick's reaction with figuring out Wilmur was the Governor's son. Instead of screaming and yelling, he should've listened to his son. Carl obviously wanted Wilmur to stay whether he noticed it himself or not. But Rick decided to think Wilmur was the most dangerous person on the planet. Wilmur was a pretty good person. He helped out a lot and saved Carl's life, but Rick took all of it for granted. Maggie agreed. He talked to her about it.

Carl moaned in pain as he brushed his fingers against his throat. He wished Wilmur was here so he could play doctor to him. Hershel would actually be the one taking care of him, but Wilmur would be the one who's making him feel better. He wanted to feel the warmth Wilmur always sent through him.

Now that he thought about it, he may have actually loved Wilmur.

Carl coughed while trying to get up, but Glenn gently pushed back down.

"No, you need to rest." Glenn said.

Carl hated all the sorrow he was getting from people. He can take care of himself! Why couldn't anyone see that?

"Listen, I know you're think you can take care of yourself and you can, but if you stay in this condition, you won't be able to, okay? You have to rest."

Carl whined and buried his face in his pillow, a few tears slipping past his eyelids.

"If you need anything, just let me or Maggie know. We'll out of the cellblock." Glenn said before getting up and walking out of the cellblock to work with the rest of them.

Carl closed his eyes as he thinks of Wilmur. He's been trying to get rid of the memory of his father yelling at Wilmur, but it wasn't working. Carl loved Wilmur and if anyone hurt him, physically or emotionally, Carl would never forget it. Especially his own father kicking him out of the prison. It didn't matter if Wilmur was the son of the Governor or not! He'd be the same person! It scared him to think of his father yelling at someone he loved and then kicked them out. He didn't understand how that felt.

Wilmur watched as Andrea walked out, making everyone look at her.

Is it done?

He hopes it isn't. He wanted to spend as much time as he can with the prison side before he leaves. He wanted to stay there forever and not leave. Wilmur doesn't want to say goodbye to Carl and Daryl.

Instead, Andrea sat down with annoyance visible in her aqua eyes. Rick and his father probably kicked her out like Rick kicked him out. He didn't like the way Rick treated some people. It's like some is more important than others and that wasn't true.

"There's no reason not to use this time we have together to explore the issues ourselves." Milton interrupted Wilmur out of his thoughts and he rolled his eyes.

"Boss said to sit tight a shut up." Martinez said.

"Don't you mean the Governor?" Daryl corrected.

"It's a good thing they're sitting down, especially after what happened." Milton said. "They're gonna work it out. Nobody wants a battle."

It's more than a battle.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a battle." Daryl said.

It's a war.

"I would call it a battle and I did...I recorded it." Milton said as he held out a card to show them what he recorded.

"For what?" Daryl asked.

"He records everything that's happened so it can be written in the history books." Wilmur said before Milton said anything.

"That makes sense." Hershel agreed.

It did make perfect sense, but Woodbury is just putting lies in the history books. They would say Rick and the prison are the bad ones and Woodbury was innocent. But that's not true. Someone who is truthful will need to write the history down. Someone like Hershel.

"I've got dozens of interviews-" Milton's interrupted by walker moans.

Three of them run off to kill the walkers, but Andrea is the one who stops and looks at him. She expected him to kill walkers, too. It was unnatural for him not to do anything.

"Go. I don't have anything on me." Andrea sighed and took off with Martinez and Daryl. Although, he knew Daryl and Martinez would try to kill each other by using the method 'who can kill walkers in the coolest ways?'

Childish.

Wilmur rolled his eyes at the thought, especially when Daryl and Martinez came back.

"Sup, dumbass." Martinez said when he walked past him, making Wilmur glare.

"Shut up. Quit acting like you're strong. When we go to war, Woodbury will be the one to lose." Wilmur warned.

"Uh, excuse me? You have that backwards, idiot." Martinez said.

Wilmur scoffed. "Uh, no. You have no idea what you're dealing with. You may have tons of ammo and people, but the prison has the strength. Trust me, I've seen them. They're not the type of people who give up easily. Especially Rick."

Martinez shook his head slowly in disbelief. "What did Rick put into your head?"

"Nothing. Just the truth." Wilmur glared.

Martinez's face boiled red again. He ended up having to clench his fists and bite his bottom lip in order to keep himself from strangling Wilmur.

Wilmur gave his head a shake. "You know what, just forget it." Wilmur said as he stuck his middle finger up at Martinez before walking to Andrea, whose talking to Hershel.

Andrea was shaking and he didn't know why. She was too strong to be scared. It must've been something his father done.

"You okay?" Wilmur asked Andrea with a soft voice, making her flinch. She was so used to hearing Justin's voice. The cold, mean voice who didn't care about anything but itself.

"Justin?" Andrea looked at him with a confused look. She's never seen him like this.

"My name's Wilmur." He corrected, sitting down beside her."Justin isn't my real name. Wilmur is. I changed it though, after my sister died. Justin and Wilmur isn't the same person. Justin is the cold, dark side of me. Wilmur is the loving and caring side."

Andrea sighed, bowing her head down. "What made you Wilmur again?"

"Carl...Rick's son. He means everything to me. He was the one who turned me back to Wilmur and realize the truth. He helped me live and care again. If it wasn't for him, I'd still be Justin."

And it was true. Every emotion in Carl brought him back. Every word that past his lips made him realize everything. Carl was everything to him. He's not gonna lose someone very special to him again.

"See? I told you someone will be able to help. I'm proud of you." Andrea smiled and Wilmur smiled, too.

"But the bad thing is I'm going back to Woodbury, and I don't want to. Rick kicked me out cause' I'm the Governor's son." Wilmur said while bowing his head down. He felt ashamed that the Governor was his father.

Andrea sighed. "Yeah, I know how that feels. I'll talk to Philip and Rick about it." She said.

Wilmur smiled weakly, looking at Milton. "Unless he doesn't snitch to the Governor." He said and Andrea rolls her eyes. "Anyway, don't tell him about this. He'll kill Carl if he finds out. I'd rather die than let that beast touch Carl."

"I won't." She responded, making Wilmur scowl at her.

"You sure, because you tell him everything." Wilmur stated, making Andrea scowl at him.

"I promise." She snapped and Wilmur sighed with relief.

His father could not know about how well he got along with Carl. The Governor would kill Carl first to punish Wilmur. But he wouldn't just end his death. He would make sure he comes back as a monster. Then Wilmur would suffer all over again, and he didn't want to deal with the pain again. He wasn't gonna let his father hurt Carl. He'd have to get through him first.

"Won't tell him what?" Martinez walked up on him and Andrea.

Wilmur glared at him. "None of your business, fat ass."

Martinez glared at him. "I'm gonna figure out what that secret is, and I'm gonna tell your father, and then you're gonna regret your secret." Martinez threatened, making Wilmur add more death to his death glare.

"And you'll regret telling, shit mouth." Wilmur retorted.

"Telling what?" The Governor stepped out of the building.

Wilmur's glare turned into a stronger death glare upon seeing his father. He'd rather die than go home with him. It'll be painful days, weeks, or months in Woodbury. He knew there was going to be a war. He might say there's a deal, but that's not true. They're gonna kill everyone in the prison whether there's a deal or not. Including Carl.

"It's be a long time." The Governor said with an evil smile across his lips

"It's only been a week." Wilmur retorted.

"Yeah, too long to be with the prison. And what happened to you?" He asked when he noticed everything about him softened.

Wilmur scoffed, still glaring. "I noticed the truth. About how big of a monster you are and how the prison is the innocent ones."

Suddenly, his father is glaring at him. "What?!" His father yelled, making Wilmur flinch.

Wilmur shook his head as he scoffed, sticking his middle finger up at his father. The Governor grabbed his hand and yanked him back, glaring at him. When Wilmur tried to pull away, Philip sprained his wrist, making Wilmur slam his fist against him. The Governor yanked him by the hair and pulled him close to his face as growls rippled from his chest and past his gritted teeth.

"Philip!" Andrea yelled, yanking Wilmur away from his abusive father and into her arms, staring down at him with concern. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"He ruins everything!" Wilmur yelled.

Andrea pulled the angry boy in her arms and soothed him until he's calm. No one's ever calmed him down before except Carl. But this is another person in a long time he cared about. If he could get her help, even a tiny bit, he could get back to Carl.

Get back to Carl like he promised.

Carl can hear his father stepping in the cellblock and talking to everyone. He felt like a weakling since he couldn't join the group, but he didn't care about that right now. All he kept thinking about was Wilmur.

Would Wilmur actually keep his promise? Carl had no idea. Would his father and Wilmur's father actually let them see each other? Their fathers hated each other, but Wilmur and Carl didn't hate each other. They were there for each other when no one else was. Their fathers just don't understand them.

Both their fathers don't want them to be together and both their fathers hate each other. Since Wilmur was the Governor's son, Rick would never allow him to be with him. Since Carl is Rick's son, the Governor would never allow him to be with his son.

"We're goin' to war." He heard Rick said.

Tears filled Carl's swollen eyes.

Now there was no way they could be together. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dark Roses

"Andrea. We need to talk." Wilmur said as he walked up to her. The blonde woman turned around, looking at Wilmur with curiosity and concern visible in her aqua eyes. "Dad's not done. He's gonna attack the prison."

"But there's a deal." She mentioned, still not believing the Governor is a bad man.

"If there was one, how do you explain that?" Wilmur pointed out the window.

There was tanks and trucks filled with weapons and people whose ready to fight. Everyone in Woodbury had been brainwashed that the prison is the bad ones. There's even child soldiers. The children wouldn't stand a chance against the adults. He even saw a thirteen-year-old the other day gearing up for the war. He had tried to talk her out of it, but she was convinced the prison was a terrible place with terrible people.

Andrea shook her head in irritation. "Why does Philip always do this?" She asked herself while walking out of the building with Wilmur following.

She was getting sick and tired of the way the Governor acted. He always promised her everything but then he broke it. Not only she was lied to by the Governor but by everyone in Woodbury because he told them to keep everything a secret from her.

"I thought there was a deal on the table." She said with slight anger in her voice.

Martinez and everyone else ignored her, still working with their weapons and tanks.

"I'm sure it's just a precaution, a show of force." Milton replied as he walked past Wilmur and Andrea, making them both watch as he walked off behind the buildings.

He was going to speak to the Governor. Hopefully, it was to try and convince him out of the war. He doubted it because Milton was a scared and weak person who needed someone to rely on to protect him. Milton would sacrifice someone just so he could live. He wouldn't put the burden among his shoulders. He'd just rely on someone else to protect him and the same thing would happen over and over again.

However, Milton wasn't going to do it again. Somehow in some way, he's going to find a way for the war to be stopped before it could get any worse. Neither of them needed to win. They just needed to stop fighting violently before anyone else dies.

Wilmur looked Andrea in the eyes to see disappointment and regret in them. The frown on her lips was enough to tell Wilmur that she was disappointed and ashamed she let herself fall in love with a person who was a liar and possibly a machine-killing beast. He always said he wanted to keep her separated from everything but it was really because he was attacking her friends.

The Governor had been a liar and violent man since the outbreak started. He lost all hope in life after his daughter died and went completely cold, violent, and insane. All that was left in his heart was vengeance and anger. He didn't care about taking care of people but killing them instead.

Wilmur, himself, ended up somewhat like the Governor. He lost all hope in survival and went cold and emotionless. Vengeance and anger was the only emotions he had left. He didn't care about protecting anyone. The difference between him and the Governor is that Wilmur wasn't evil or a killing machine. All he did was carry out what he was ordered to do but nothing else.

"You okay?" Wilmur asked Andrea.

She shrugged. "All Philip does is lie to me and I don't know why." She responded with hurt in her voice.

"It's because he's a bad man. He doesn't want you to know that." Wilmur replied.

"But still. There has to be a reason why he doesn't want me to know." Andrea replied, her arms folded.

"Why do you think?" Wilmur replied. "It's because if you figure out he's a bad man then you'll know about what he plans to do to everyone in the prison. And then you'll try to stop him."

Andrea shrugged. "We don't know if he's gonna attack the prison. Maybe he's not lying about the deal."

"You might think that but I don't." Wilmur shrugged. "He's already attacked the prison once. He's gonna do it again. He's just using that deal to get closer to the prison."

"But what if he's not?" Andrea questioned. "What if the deal is the key to solving the war?"

"It isn't." Wilmur responded. "I know what he's up to. And I'm not gonna let him do it."

Andrea narrowed her eyes. "And how exactly are you gonna do that?"

Wilmur glared. "I'm smarter than my dad. I can see right past his sneaky, little plan. I know exactly how to stop him." Wilmur said, holding his handle of his gun in his holster wrapped around his leg.

"You mean you're gonna kill your own father?" Andrea questioned, horror filling her eyes.

"Well, I don't see another way around it." Wilmur responded. "He's not gonna leave the prison alone as long as he's alive. He'll kill every last one of them."

Andrea sighed, placing her hands on her hips with her head bowed. "But what if he the deal is real?"

"I told you. It isn't." Wilmur responded.

Unbeknownst to them, Milton had came back and was standing behind Andrea as he listened to his and Andrea's argument. He knew Wilmur was right. There was no deal. The Governor was going to kill everyone in the prison besides one person.

"Wilmur might be right." Milton revealed his presence.

Andrea and Wilmur furrow their eyebrows at him. Milton motioned them both to follow him in between two buildings with one of them being the Governor's office building. He had to show them what the Governor was up to.

"There is no deal. Philip's asked for Michonne." Milton told to them as they walked toward a vent that would lead them through a secret way to the Governor's workshop.

Wilmur's eyes widened with shock filling them. It must've been because she 'killed' Penny. He wanted get his vengeance with her and everyone in the prison because they killed his walker daughter. If his father figured out about how much he cared for Carl, he would extend the 'deal.' He wouldn't just ask for Michonne but for Carl as well. He would make him suffocate because Wilmur cared for him. He couldn't let that happen.

There was only one way to stop him.

"Rick would never agree to that." Andrea said.

"Why would Rick hand her in after he let her in?" Wilmur asked.

"He kicked you out. He might do the same to Michonne." Milton replied and Wilmur shook his head in disbelief.

Was Rick really willing to give up one of his group members to save the prison? Rick's already done that a lot of times to save something else before. He did it with Wilmur. Whose to say he won't do it with Michonne?

Not only Michonne is in danger, but Carl is, too. His father has already kept his enemies at the prison close to him. It'd be reasy for him to find out how much he cared for Carl. And then he would kill him. Carl's death would just make Wilmur suffer all over again. He doubted he'll turn back to Justin, but he'd be really depressed. And his father knew it'll hurt Wilmur. He'd do it to not only punish Rick but punish his son, too.

"Whether he hands her over or not, he's gonna kill them all." Milton said that spelled out exactly what he thought his father would do.

"I have to stop this." Andrea said, finally believing the Governor is a disgusting man.

"I don't think you can." Milton replied.

It's too late.

Wilmur and Andrea follow Milton to a secret way into the Governor's workshop to spy on him. Through a vent, he could see a chair with handcuffs on it. To the back of the chair was a table sharp tools. Not just knives and scissors, much more sharp tools. The tools and the chair is probably for Michonne. If Rick handed Michonne over, his father would slaughter her. The chair and tools would also be for Carl if his father figured out how much he cared for him.

He had to protect Carl. He had to get back to the prison and warn them all what the Governor was gonna bring them all.

"Leave." Milton warned. "Tell the people at the prison to get out of there. In time, he'll move on."

No he won't.

"No." Andrea rejected the offer. "I have to kill him."

"You'll never get close to him." Milton warned. "They'll gun you down first."

Wilmur shook his head. "They won't see us. I'm not gonna let him hurt them. He won't give up. He'll send search parties out if he has to." Wilmur said.

If they didn't kill the Governor right now, he would surely do something terrible. Not just to the prison, but to Woodbury as well. The Governor will slaughter everybody if they didn't stop this. Everyone's death would be slow and painful with physical pain and emotional pain. Everyone will get teared down.

"They won't see us coming." Andrea said.

"What about Wilmur? Have you asked him how it felt about killing his own dad?" Milton said, but he was really defending for the Governor.

"Milton, this has to end. If we don't kill him now, more and more people are gonna die until there's no one left. Do you really want it to come down to that?"

Milton doesn't say anything. He just stared outside the vent and look at what the Governor will do to Michonne and possibly Carl if the Governor figured out about him.

"Milton, this is sick." Andrea said. "We can't just stand by and watch this."

Suddenly, the Governor walked in below them with a box in his hands. Milton hid behind a wall while him and Andrea watch the Governor's moves. He opened the box that has a napkin and bottles of pills in it and some thread with a needle. The Governor can kill anyone with anything. Even with thread and a needle.

He walked over to the chair, placing a recorder on it and whistled before picking it back up and sitting in the chair. He rewinds his recorder and listened to the whistle he recorded. He rewinds it again when Andrea pulled her gun out of her holster. She looked over at Wilmur before aiming to the Governor, making sure he's actually okay with killing his father.

The Governor's son nodded and glared as he stared back at his father, glaring at him. This was it. Andrea was going to kill him and everyone will be safe. Carl will be safe. And Wilmur could actually go back to him and stay with the prison. But that was all taken away Milton pulled away Andrea's gun.

Wilmur and Andrea stare at Milton with wide eyes as shock filled them. Was he actually protecting the Governor? After everything he's done, Milton was still willing to serve him. The wide eyes turn into a glare when the Governor walks out of the room. Andrea yanked her wrists away from Milton, glaring at him as well before walking out.

"How can you still protect him?" Andrea asked when they were back in their own building. "He doesn't give a shit about you."

"I knew Philip before he became the Governor. That man still exists." Milton responded.

"It doesn't matter, Milton. Do you know the things he's done? He sat by and let Penny get eaten. If he wasn't in la la land, she'd still be alive. Plus, that thing in his little workshop is what he's going to do to Michonne. We can't let this happen, Milton." Wilmur said.

"Okay, so you both kill the Governor. Then you both get shot and Martinez takes over. What then?" He asked. "Killing the Governor doesn't save you're friends."

In some way, Milton was right. Woodbury would just be angrier and then Martinez would use the Governor's workshop. There'd still be a slaughter, but at least the prison can handle it better. But what if they can't? It wouldn't save Carl's life.

"Then I'm going back. I will not let my father hurt the ones I love over there. I won't let him hurt Michonne and I especially won't let him hurt Carl. I'm sick of him killing everyone I love. If he kills Carl, I'll make sure Dad suffers just like he didn't save Penny. " Wilmur said with a bit of a protective tone. There was no way he was going to let his father hurt Carl. He already got hurt. He's not letting it happen again.

"I'm going, too. We have to warn them. And you're coming with us." Andrea said to Milton.

"I can't leave Woodbury." Milton replied.

Of course you can't.

"You really wanna be a part of this?" Andrea questioned him.

"Are you even seeing what the Governor is doing? What evil part of him can you not see?" Wilmur asked.

"I don't know anyone at the prison." He replied.

"So what?" Andrea said. "You know Merle. He fit in."

Merle.

The one who told everyone he was the Governor's son and ruined Wilmur's chances at being happy. The one who separated Wilmur and Carl from each other. He felt like killing Merle, but it wasn't necessarily his fault. It was Rick and the Governor's.

"Like it or not, I belong here." Milton said.

It may actually be true. If Milton couldn't defend for his own friends, then he probably didn't belong at the prison. He sacrificied too many people for him to live already. Milton would have to be teached how to survive on his own.

"Then if you stay, you can't keep looking the other way." Andrea said, placing a kiss on Milton's cheek with Wilmur doing the same.

"Be careful. Hesitate one time, he'll know you're up to something." Wilmur warned and hugged Milton.

He wasn't sure if Milton could actually handle himself. He always needed someone's help and was one of the most protected people in Woodbury. The Governor was protected more than anyone. The Governor was the same as Milton. He always needed someone to protect him, except he didn't need anyone to actually do so like Milton did.

Wilmur followed Andrea out of the building. This was it. They were escaping Woodbury and going back to the prison. He doubted Rick will comfortable with letting him in, but he's gonna let him in. Andrea will make him. They'll probably trust him again when he warns them about what the Governor's doing. Andrea and Wilmur will fight along the prison's side, and they will beat Woodbury.

"Andrea, I'm really worried about Milton. What if he tells Dad something?" Wilmur asked. It was his right to be worried. Milton told the Governor everything. He even did before the apocalypse.

"We're gonna get to the prison. It'll be fine. As long as-" Andrea is interrupted.

"Andrea. Justin." Martinez said loudly but they ignore him. They both know Martinez is gonna take away something that'll make getting to the prison harder.

"Andrea! Justin!" Martinez said louder, making them stop. They couldn't pretend to not hear him anymore.

They turn around to see Martinez walking toward them. Wilmur knew Martinez is about to tell them an order that the Governor told him to do.

"Governor wants all weapons collected." He said. "Got to get the team geared up."

We need them.

"I think I'm more helpful armed." Andrea said.

"And what about Justin?" Martinez asked.

"Me, too." Wilmur responded.

"Hand of your pieces of any ammo." Martinez demanded, but they both decline.

They can't give up their weapons. It would make it harder to get to the prison. Of course, they're going whether they have any weapons or not, but it would be much for helpful to have weapons on. Their risk at dying would strike even higher. Especially if the Governor found out what they're doing.

"Let's not be stupid about this." Martinez threatened.

"Excuse me?" Wilmur said. "We're the ones that have the weapons on us. You don't."

"Shut up and hand over your piece, bastard." Martinez said to Wilmur and Andrea sighed, pulling two of her weapons out, but only two. Leaving one on her. "Just do it." Andrea said and Wilmur sighed and glared at Martinez.

"Happy now, bastard?" Wilmur asked.

"Not until y'all hand over your knives." Martinez responded.

"You wanna frisk us?" Andrea asked with annoyance in her voice before Martinez walked off.

Andrea sighed and crossed her arms, whispering something to him. "You did keep something on you, right?" She asked.

"I handed over my holster so he'd think I had a gun in it. I didn't. I have a knife, too." Wilmur smiled and Andrea smiled back.

Wilmur was always so sneaky. She'd always get him if she ever had to sneak something or sneak out. Wilmur obtained the skills from his father, which he hated. He inherited some stuff from his father. Some was helpful, some wasn't.

Wilmur rolled his eyes when he sees his father walking to him and Andrea. He just wanted to get out and get to the prison.

"I should've told you about all this. I'm sorry." The Governor apologized to Andrea, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I just, uh-I wanna keep you separate from this. Safe. You understand?"

You don't want her to know so you can attack the prison, dumbass.

"Yeah." Andrea lied and faked a smile. Though, she was really angry with him. "I just wanna help."

"Well, you can. Tomorrow." The Governor responded. "I want you with us when we go meet Rick. He tries anything, you can talk some sense into him."

You mean if you try anything?

"Tries anything?" Andrea questioned.

"Well, you trust them, I don't." The Governor replied.

"Understood." Andrea lied. "I'll be there."

The Governor smiled, but it was a smile of evil. If they went to meet Rick, the Governor would kill him and everyone else there. Then he would go kill whoever's left at the prison. If the Governor knew about Carl, he wouldn't kill him. He would do something more horrifying than that. Something bad already happened to Carl. It can't happen again. He won't let it.

"He makes me sick." Wilmur said as he watched his father walk off in the distance.

"Me, too." Andrea agreed before the two walk to a wall where really no one is hanging around at.

If they were gonna sneak over, they have to do it at a quiet place. Like Sasha and Tyresse. They'd move if you tell them to. Then they could sneak over and they can suddenly be at the prison. It was easy.

Unless they didn't move. It'd be unlikely, but it'd also be likely for them not to move because the Governor told them not to. Anyone here would do what they're told. If the Governor told them not to move from the post, they won't move from the post. It doesn't seem like they're doing it because they support him. It seems like they're doing it because they're scared of him. They may not realize that, but they're scared.

"Hey," Andrea grabbed Tyresse's and Sasha's attention. "Large pack of walkers was spotted heading for the main wall. Martinez wants some help. I got this covered."

"We're not suppose to leave this post." Tyresse said.

Thought so.

"Ask Martinez. I'm just doing what I'm told." Andrea lied, but it was hopeless. Tyresse and Sasha weren't moving.

"You gotta bring him over. We need to hear it from him." Tyresse said, making Wilmur roll his eyes. Were they really that scared of moving? Wilmur would've already moved.

"You're wasting time." Andrea said.

"Why can't y'all handle it? You both are suppose to be a good shot." Sasha said, making Wilmur roll his eyes again, but it was true. Andrea and Wilmur were on of the best shots in Woodbury. It would be weird if they didn't do the job.

Andrea shook her head in annoyance and glanced at Wilmur with a knowing look in her aqua eyes. They were gonna have to hop over with them seeing. And then Sasha and Tyresse would tell his father, and then his father would come after them. It's now left unknown if they're gonna make it to the prison or not. But they had to try. Wilmur didn't want to die knowing he didn't try to save Carl.

"Let's go." Andrea said, climbing the ladder with Wilmur following.

"What are you doing?" Tyresse asked.

"We gotta get out of here." Andrea replied.  
"Nobody leaves." Tyresse said, his eyebrows furrowed.  
"Please, we don't want any trouble." Andrea said.  
"What is this about?" Sasha asked.  
"Move out of the damn way!" Wilmur snapped.  
"Get out of the way." Andrea snapped, too.

Tyresse grabbed Andrea's arm, making Wilmur hold his gun up to Sasha's head when she aimed at Andrea after she pointed a knife to Tyresse.

"Don't." Andrea warned.

"Get your hands off her!" Wilmur snapped angrily. He knew something like this would happen since they didn't move, but they took it too far. If they want to go, they should've let them go!

"Relax." Tyresse said, lowering Sasha and Wilmur's guns down. "Nobody's gotta get hurt here."

Wilmur gave Tyresse and Sasha a glare. They're gonna let him and Andrea over whether they like it or not. If they don't want to stay there, they don't want to stay there. Tyresse and Sasha couldn't see that.

"I'm sorry." Andrea apologized. "I'm sorry, it's just this place is-I can't stay here."

"Why?" Tyresse asked.

"The Governor, he is not what he seems to be." She replied.

He heard the 'what' instead of the 'who.' He's not a who. He's a monster. A cold-blooded beast who's thirsty for blood. All he wanted is to get rid of everyone in the prison. He's managed to convince too many people that they're bad, but they're not. Too many people are convinced and it has to stop. Or else Carl, Michonne, and everyone else there is in danger. That's why they have to warn them.

"He seems pretty straight up to me." Sasha said.

"That's what I thought, too." Andrea replied. "But I'm telling you, he's done terrible things. He's planning worse."

"She's right. He's putting stuff into your head so you can't see his evil side. Andrea couldn't see it for awhile, but she finally has. Don't listen to a word he says."

Andrea nodded. "Wilmur's right. We've gotta get out of her and you should, too." She warned.

If Tyresse and Sasha didn't listen, then they would be trapped for a long time. They'll eventually realize how terrible and evil the man is, but it'll be too late for them. It was almost too late for Andrea. He's glad Andrea finally realized how disgusting the Governor is.

"Look, you are both rattled, exhausted. Just put the knife down." Tyresse said.

And it was true was Tyresse said. They were rattled and exhausted, but it's from the Governor. He's done horrifying things that rattled them both and it makes them exhausted to try and beat the Governor. He's killed way too many innocent people already and more are to come if he and Andrea don't stop this.

"We're going." Andrea said with seriousness. Nothing's gonna stop them.

Tyresse glanced at Sasha and then back to them. He didn't want them going outside the walls where they're in danger. It just kept getting worse and worse out there. But it will get worse if he and Andrea don't warn the prison.

"Okay." Tyresse whispered in defeat.

Wilmur and Andrea jump down immediantly and take off sprinting. They had to get to the prison as fast as they can. Tyresse and Sasha would surely tell the Governor they jumped the wall and then he would go after them. If he got them before they get to the prison...

Then there would be no way to save the prison...

Or Carl.

"Are they gone?" Milton asked the Governor.

He knew Andrea and Wilmur jumped the wall like they said they would. He didn't know anyone would figure it out. They were surely in danger now, but there's nothing Milton could do. If they get caught, there's absolutely nothing he can do.

"They going after them?" Milton asked.

"No." The Governor responded. "I am."

Milton froze, but he's still walking beside the Governor. They'd probably be safer if the Governor sent out parties, but if the Governor went after them himself...Andrea and Wilmur would be in extreme danger. The Governor is stronger than five search parties banded together.

"Oh." Milton trembled nervously.

"You have a problem with that, too?" The Governor asked. Sasha and Tyresse had a problem with it. Everyone was having a problem with him for some reason.

Milton gave his head a shake. Andrea and Wilmur just wanted to be with the prison. It's their opinion. Why couldn't the Governor accept it? Especially for his son. Parents are suppose to want their child to be happy, but all Philip cared about is himself. Andrea mourned to be with her people again while Wilmur mourned to be with people who love him, like Carl. He spoke of Carl a lot. Wilmur seemed to be determined to keep him safe. What if Wilmur actually loved Carl? It'd be the first person in a long time he'd ever loved. Kevin treated him rudely, he didn't love Anne, Penny died, his mother died, and the Governor didn't love him at all. Milton would understand why Wilmur would rather be with someone else.

"Let them go." Milton defended to protect them.

"Why would I do that?" The Governor questions himself. He doesn't want Andrea and Wilmur being over at the prison. He hated that place. Anyone who likes that place is stupid.

"They just want to be with their people." Milton defended again. He didn't want the Governor going after them.

The Governor suddenly stopped walking, looking at Milton with a knowing look. What if Milton talked to Andrea? What if he told her everything? He wasn't sure about Wilmur anymore, but he was more determined and convinced about something. He spent more than a week at the prison. What if he's on their side now? It would be unusual. It's like Justin is Wilmur again. He doesn't even know Justin changed his name back to Wilmur. But he obviously found someone he cared about there if he wanted to go back. Who's the person Wilmur cares about?

"You talk to them?" The Governor questioned, looking at Milton closely.

"No." Milton hesitated, but then he remembered what Wilmur said.

Be careful. Hesitate one time, he'll know you're up to something.

But it was too late now. Milton already hesitated, and now the Governor knew he's up to something.

"You did." The Governor glared at Milton. He saw straight through his little lie, and Milton never lies to him. "You knew they were leaving, didn't you?"

Milton trembled, knowing he can't lie to Philip any longer. If he did, it's unknown but the Governor would do to Milton. "They told me."

With rage, the Governor slammed Milton against a black bar gate. This wasn't like Milton. Milton always told him everything! Why would he lie to him now?

"What else did y'all talk about, huh? Did you tell them about the deal?"

Milton just shook as he stared at the Governor's death glare. It was more scarier than Justin's glare. Milton always thought Philip was left in the Governor, but now he's been proven wrong.

"Did you tell them about Michonne?"

Milton shook harder, his breath trembling from fear. The Governor was definitely going to get them now, and he's gonna hurt them. Possibly even kill them. He should've been stronger. Milton shouldn't have hesitated like Wilmur said not to, but that didn't happen and now Andrea and Wilmur are as good as dead.

"What about Justin? Did he tell you anything? He hasn't been the same since he came back from the prison." The Governor glared, trying to force an answer out of Milton this time. There was someone Wilmur got along with at the prison, and that's why he came back different, it just better not have been one of them he hates more than anyone.

"Milton!" The Governor yelled when he didn't answer.

"C-Carl. It's Carl. He's determined to keep him safe from y-you. He spoke of him the most." Milton cried, still shaking. He can't believe what he's just done. He just gave away the one person Wilmur cared for more than anyone in the world. And now Wilmur's gonna lose him. And then he's gonna suffer just like he lost Penny.

"Carl? Rick's son?" The Governor questioned, trying to remember.

Milton just shook as his breath trembled.

"Milton!" The Governor yelled again.

"Y-yes. It's Rick's son. It's Rick's son."

The Governor growled as he shoved Milton away and stormed off angrily. Now there was someone else to hate more than Rick or Michonne. He couldn't let Wilmur be with Rick's son. He hated Rick. Which meant he hated his relatives. Carl was worse than Rick since he was Rick junior. He will not allow his son to be near Rick's son.

Now he's rethinking his choices of taking Michonne.

He should probably take Carl instead.

Rick will never allow that, but the Governor will get him.

One way or another.

It felt like they've been running for hours, but it's probably only been forty or fifty minutes. They still haven't stopped sprinting. They haven't slowed down one bit. They probably already ran five miles in just forty or fifty minutes. The Governor was probably told they ran away by now and he could be on his way right now, but they're gonna try to make it to prison. They won't stop just because the Governor is coming after them.

Wilmur's bones were aching a little for how long they ran, but not much. He's used to running. He's been a fast runner since the walkers destroyed the world and took over it. The bones and muscles just want to rest, but if they rest then they won't be able to get to the prison in time.

"Stop." Andrea whispered, arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him back.

They freeze until a second later, they hear a car approaching them.

He's here.

Wilmur looked at Andrea with wide eyes. How could his father already catch up to them? Did Tyresse and Sasha finish their shift as soon as they jumped the wall? It had to be. They wouldn't move until their shift was over.

"Go, go, go." Andrea whispered as she pushed Wilmur ahead of her and head into the woods.

The two hide behind a tree and watch the white truck pass by. The Governor's truck. Once his truck speeded ahead, Wilmur and Andrea let out their pants they were keeping in. They were exhausted from running so long, but they had a lot longer to go. When they get to the prison, they can rest all they want.

Suddenly, a walker's arms wrap around Andrea and Wilmur's neck, pulling them closer and strangling them a little. Wilmur tried his best to fight against the grip, but failed. Another walker came, but Andrea and Wilmur kick it away hard, but it gets right back up and pressed against Wilmur and Andrea again along with another walker. One of it's hands grip onto Wilmur's sprained, swollen wrist and squeezed it hard, making Wilmur wince. Wilmur pulled his knife out of his pocket. He couldn't use his gun. His father would hear the gunshot.

Wilmur stabbed one of the walkers in the head and kicked it off while Andrea broke the walker's arms that's wrapped around her neck. She stabbed the walker laying on the ground while Wilmur stabbed the walker that had it's arms wrapped around their necks and pushed it down.

"Shit." Andrea mummered and looked over to Wilmur to see his hands placed over his knees. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just tired." He replied, placing the knife back in his pocket and lifting himself back up.

"You sure? We can rest." She stated, and they can rest now that the Governor's past them. But Rick and his father are meeting again in one day. They have to get to the prison before tomorrow.

"No, we have to keep going. I promise I'll rest when we get to the prison." Wilmur promised, looking Andrea in the eyes to let her know it's serious.

"Okay, let's go." She said in defeat and they contuine to run.

They decide to keep running through the woods, thinking it's safer that way. The Governor could pass them on the road again, and they didn't want to pass him again. They just want to get to the prison and then rest.

They sprint ten miles in five hours, not stopping once. Not even to kill a walker. They just run past them or run the other way. It does take them longer since they took the woods, but they didn't want to take the road because the Governor's on it, and he's ahead of them. He can easily find them.

After those ten miles in five hours, they end up in a huge field with no walkers. Just yellow grass and some trees surrounding them in the distance.

"Do you still know where you're going?" Wilmur asked. Wilmur was just following Andrea. He actually had no idea where the prison was.

"Yes, this is just a longer way." She panted.

They stop running when they hear an engine running again, looking ahead in the distance to see a road with the same white truck driving on it.

"Shit, get down." Andrea shoved him on the ground.

Andrea's blonde hair can blend into the ground, but Wilmur's can't. His father probably can't see them anyway since they're far from the road. Luckily, he didn't see them. It was almost the end of saving the prison and Carl.

Carl.

Wilmur wondered if he's doing okay. Had his throat healed any over the day they were gone. He doubted it. Carl's stubborn. He probably talked while he was gone. But he'll be with him within a few hours again. He thought he'd be separated from Carl for a long time. Luckily, they weren't.

"Alright, it's gone." Andrea said as she lifted herself up with Wilmur following, but it wasn't gone.

The white truck started driving through the field. Wilmur's eyes widened as he watched the truck get closer and closer to them. After how far they've ran, they get caught.

"Go!" Andrea yelled as she shoved him ahead.

The two take off running through the field with the white truck chasing them down. But it's really the Governor chasing them down. The Governor beeps the horn and speeds faster, making Andrea and Wilmur sprint faster. They can't let the Governor catch them. They have to at least warn the prison first.

They run into the woods where the truck can't drive through due to the trees. There was lots of spider webs and snakes, but they both ignore them. They just run through the spider webs and jump over the snakes.

By the time the sun started to set, Wilmur and Andrea run across a building that has broken windows. It's obviously been abandoned for a long time, before the apocalypse. But that didn't matter. They needed a place to hide. The Governor is still chasing them down. Once they hear an engine, they run inside the dark building. Now Wilmur can blend in. He's wearing the same thing he wore yesterday. A black jacket, black pants, black shoes, and his hair is black.

Wilmur flinched when Andrea accidently ran into something and glass shattered on the floor. They both flinch again when they see truck lights shine through the broken windows.

"We have to hide." Wilmur whispered.

It doesn't matter being fast anymore. They have to hide. If they don't, then Wilmur and Andrea will get caught, and they won't be able to save Carl and everyone else. The two hide as soon as they see the Governor's shadow shine against the broken glass. However, they keep walking silently. They still have to get out of the building.

Wilmur froze when they hear his father do the same, creepy whistle. The whistle is meant to scare people out of there den so they would listen to their king. That's what his whistle for. It's to scare Wilmur and Andrea out of their hiding place to be taken back with the Governor. But neither of them was going to jump out. Wilmur would have to at least save Carl first.

Suddenly, a walker jumped on top of Andrea and Wilmur smashed it off, killing it with his knife. But it banged against a fence, making a noise for the Governor to follow.

"Shit." Wilmur barely said.

"That way." Andrea whispered, pushing him forward.

They hid behind a wooden pallet and listen to the Governor's quiet footsteps. Couldn't he just leave them alone? They just want to be with the prison. They want to be involved in a violent war.

"Andrea. Justin." The Governor whispered, but loud enough for them both to hear. "Come back with me. Come back to Woodbury. We need you. We all need you."

Andrea and Wilmur don't come out of their den. They weren't going to budge unless the Governor started attacking.

"That's your home now, Andrea. And Justin, it's been your home. I'm your father. You have to do everything I say."

Wilmur rolled his eyes. His father never really treated him like his son ever since Penny died. He pushed Wilmur away and didn't bother to comfort him or turn Justin back to Wilmur.

Who had to comfort him? Andrea Who had to turn Justin back to Wilmur? Carl.

"Please Andrea and Justin, come home."

But they refuse. They couldn't go back to Woodbury after what he's done. Woodbury wasn't their home. The prison was.

"Suit yourself." The Governor said before smashing a shovel against a window pane...hard, shattering the glass. Some of the glass lands on them, but Andrea covers Wilmur to keep the glass from landing on his face and hands. His body was covered, but not his face and hands.

The Governor kept slamming the shovel against window panes, shattering each one of them. Andrea pushed Wilmur forward again, trying to get away from the glass and the rageful Governor. They both could tell the Governor was in rage for the way he's hitting the window panes. It was too dangerous to be close to him.

The mother and son-like hid behind a fence and some wood boxes along with a metal one. The Governor was really close. If he saw them, he would kill Andrea, but he would keep Wilmur alive to make him suffer. It's unknown what he would do. Andrea pulled out her knife while Wilmur pulled out his gun, squeezing their eyes shut. Wilmur can hear his heart beating in his head. For once in his life, he's scared of his father. He never knew how much stronger his father was than him.

Wilmur thanked the gods something clattered in a different direction, making his father think they were somewhere else. They were so close to getting caught! Wilmur wasn't scared of killing his father, but he's scared of the evil part about him. The sickening part scared everyone and that's why everyone listened to him. But he won't listen. Especially since Carl's life is at risk. He'd do anything to protect him.

The woman and young teen get up and start walking their way faster, eager to get out of the building. Gunshots could be heard. His father was killing walkers with a gun when he can just use his shovel to be more quiet. But he was trying to put Wilmur and Andrea's life at risk. It made a walker follow them between the boxes they were walking through. Andrea ended up smashing it against a chain and a hook.

When the walker is killed, they run quietly to the door, silently opening it. But freedom doesn't greet them. The walkers do. When they shut the door and turn around, the Governor is standing in front of them. Andrea and Wilmur just stare without showing any fear.

"Time to go home, huh?" He said, smiling with the same evil smile.

Andrea opened the door again while Wilmur stuck his middle finger up at him before getting pushed behind the door to hide from the walkers. Each walker slipped through, leaving the Governor trapped. They both give the Governor a glare one last time before heading upstairs, listening to the Governor's screams.

He's dead.

Wilmur sighed with relief and looked at Andrea smiling and she smiled back. "Let's go." She said, both walking out of the building.

Even though the Governor is dead, the war isn't over. Martinez will take over, and he will attack them harsh like the Governor does. They'll have to kill him too. The Governor's squad won't give up either. They'll still come after them. His squad knew about the deal and will carry it on.

Nothing was over yet...just the Governor's life.

By the time the sun is up, Andrea and Wilmur make it to the prison with exhaustion. The sight of the prison made Wilmur smile. He could be with Carl again. They'd reunite after one day, but so much has happened in one day, it's as if the whole world turned upside down. But Wilmur can now be with Carl.

But that's all taken away.

A sharp pain had hit the back of his neck.

His vision faded to black. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Broken Rose

Carl's eyes flashed open and stared into the bright sunlight. Somehow, it always managed to be sunny inside but cloudy outside. His father, Hershel, and Daryl were outside. Carl's just doing his own thing he does when he got hurt. Laying on the prison bunker and looking at the bunker above him, thinking about Wilmur. It's been two days since he left and he's got a lot longer to go to see him again. It sickened Carl how Rick shoved one of the members closest to him out of the group. Wilmur may be the Governor's son, but he's certainly not the Governor. He'd have to talk to Rick about it once he got his voice back.

Hershel and Beth were the ones taking care of him while Wilmur's gone. He'd prefer Wilmur, but he's gone and will be for a while unless they kill the Governor. If they didn't kill the Governor, Wilmur wouldn't be back, at least for a long, long time. But even if they killed Philip, will Rick allow Wilmur to come back? Let alone be around Carl? If Merle didn't reveal Wilmur was the Governor's son, then Wilmur would still be there. But he's not because of Merle.

"Hey." Beth came in with a bowl of cereal in her hands. "You should eat. I know it'll hurt your throat, but you can't heal by starving yourself."

Carl groaned and took the bowl. He hasn't eaten for a while because every time he swallowed, pain would choke his throat again, but he had to eat. He's already too skinny from the lack of food. If Wilmur were here, he'd already have forced Carl to eat.

"Listen, I'm sor-sorry about Wilmur." She said and Carl froze at the mention of his friend's name. "Your dad shouldn't have acted like that. Ever since your moth-ever since the C-section, he's been different. Do you know what I mean?"

Carl nodded.

Even Rick's voice was different. He sounded so miserable, like he's the only one who lost Lori. Rick was never there for Carl anymore.

Who had to comfort Carl about Lori? Wilmur and the group. Who had to show Carl a way out of the pain? Wilmur. Who had to save Carl? Wilmur. Who had to take care of Carl after his injury? Wilmur. Who had to show him there was still love left in the world? Wilmur.

Wilmur.

Even though it felt awkward, Carl missed the feeling of how Wilmur shot a warm surge through him that always traveled through his veins and made his heart melt. It felt really weird, but really good to. It made him want more. But that can't happen anymore since Rick threw him out of the prison. Which doesn't make any sense because Merle was part of the Governor's group, too. And Merle is far more worse than Wilmur.

"Be-" Carl tried to say but Beth puts a finger to his lips just like Wilmur does.

It felt different with Wilmur's finger pressed against his lips. A strong surge was sent through him as soon as Wilmur's finger is pressed gently to his lips. With Beth...there was nothing there. Just a sign for him to be quiet so he can heal.

Now with Wilmur gone, it felt different. It felt like something was ripped from his side. Something he didn't know he needed to keep himself satisfied. He never felt it until he met Wilmur. Now that feeling is gone, there's an empty hole on his side where Wilmur used to stand.

"Carl?" Rick stepped in the cell to see him eating.

A glare is put on his son's face as soon as Rick stepped in his territory. Carl's still furious with Rick after what he's done. He was the one who ripped Wilmur from his side and placed him to the Governor's. Whether Rick liked it or not, Wilmur was his friend and he will support him despite being the Governor's son. There's nothing Rick can do to make him change his mind. Rick's not his governor.

Beth simply nodded to Rick and placed another cold, wet washrag to Carl's sore, swollen throat. She gave him a simple nod before walking out to take care of Judith. When Wilmur was there, she used to be able to take care of Judith only while Wilmur took care of Carl. Now that he's gone, she has to take care of both.

Rick sat beside his son and looked him in the eyes. All he wanted was his son's forgiveness, but Carl will never forgive him unless he got Wilmur back. After all, Wilmur was the one who took care of Carl and apparently, that meant nothing to Rick. Wilmur and Michonne took care of him when Rick didn't. Wilmur was the same as Michonne. They were both with the Governor, they didn't like him, they both went to the prison untrusted, and then they took care of Carl in the end. If they were the same, then why did Rick only kick out Wilmur?

Rick gently placed his hand on Carl's, but he yanked away. Now Rick was being there for him. After Lori died and he had to shoot her, after he nearly was choked to death. Rick, like the Governor, was a ruthless beast. Every time he looked at Rick now, all he saw was the man who yanked away Wilmur from him. The one he cared about more than anyone in the group.

"Leave." Carl managed to say strongly even though it killed his throat. If he hesitated while saying so, then Rick would never leave him alone. He had to be strong and stern to show he meant it.

Rick scoffed. "I'm not leavin'."

Carl scoffed and crossed his arms. He was going to make Rick leave somehow. He glared his swollen eyes at Rick before hopping out of his bunker and walking out of the cell.

"Carl, please get back here now." Rick ordered with his voice firm, but still showing his miserableness.

However, Carl didn't listen. He can take care of himself. He doesn't need a father who betrayed and hurt him. What he needed right now was his mother. She would've definitely disagreed with Rick taking Wilmur away. If he made Carl happy, then Lori would want him to stay. It would attract an argument between her and Rick, but Carl would've been on Lori's side. You shouldn't separate people that love each other. No matter who it is, as long as it's a good person, you should let them be together. But Rick separated Wilmur and Carl for himself. Not out of fear.

All Carl wanted was Wilmur. It's just one simple favor. Carl has done everything Rick wanted! Why won't Rick let him be with someone he loved? Why won't the Governor let Wilmur be with someone he love? After all, Wilmur hasn't cared for anyone in a long time. If the Governor wasn't so cruel, he'd be happy his son found a new friend. Rick would be, too. But just because his father and Wilmur's father hate each other, they can't be together. His father and Wilmur's father is the most selfish people he's ever seen.

Carl kept walking and until he was out of the cellblock with Rick following. He sped his pace up when he realized Rick was following him. Can't he just be left alone? He's not a kid anymore. He can handle himself!

He accidently ended up bumping into Daryl, knocking down his crossbow. Daryl stared down at Carl with a sign of curiosity and comfort in his blue eyes. What was Carl doing out of bed? If he wanted to heal, he'll have to rest. Daryl had promised Wilmur to take care of Carl, and he wasn't going to break that promise. Especially since Rick doesn't take care of Carl. Wilmur would be upset if Daryl didn't take care of Carl. Wilmur was special to Daryl. It was one of the few people in the group he really cared about. The other was Carol and Rick. If Wilmur came back really soon with no parent care, Daryl would be honored to adopt Wilmur. And if he's gonna do that, he has to take care of Carl. Wilmur would be angry with him if he didn't.

"What are you doin' up?" Daryl asked calmly unlike Rick. Rick was angry and would do anything to get his son back in bed.

The young teen pushed passed Daryl and continued to storm off. He wasn't going to listen to Rick or Daryl. If they didn't give him back Wilmur, then he would never forgive his father. Andrea and the Governor were together. They didn't have to be separated. Why should he and Wilmur? If Carl's killed walkers, killed people, shot his mom, then he's old enough to be in love. Whether it's Wilmur or not.

Carl stormed outside, grabbed a bucket and stick, and headed out with Maggie whose distracting walkers at the fences so Glenn could get in his truck, get something from the fields and go. He's sick and tired of sitting in that bunker bed doing nothing when he can help.

"Hey! Over here!" Maggie yelled, banging her bucket with a stick at the walkers with Carl doing the same.

"Over here!" Carl screamed loudly, causing his throat to seer in pain again, but he didn't care.

His throat was the least thing to worry about with all the tension going on around them. If Wilmur was there, Carl would still be in the bunker bed. Wilmur didn't just want Carl to heal. He wanted to show that he cared. That's why he sat down on the bunker bed with him every night.

The car drove down the field as Carl and Maggie continue screaming an yelling at the walkers. It hurt Carl's throat terribly to scream, but ignored it and kept screaming. But he was the only one screaming and banging the fence. Maggie had stopped to look at him with concern. Why was everyone doing that? Couldn't all the sympathy just stop?

"Hey! Get over-over here!" Carl's voice trembled as the pain in his throat get worse and worse. "Get over her-here, dumbasses!"

Maggie had put her bucket on the ground and is now trying to get Carl to stop screaming. His throat really didn't need it. All the rage wasn't worth hurting his throat again.

"Carl, stop!" Maggie said, trying to get him to snap out of his rage, but he wouldn't. Rick kicked Wilmur out and now he's angry. His throat meant nothing to him the way Wilmur did.

"Hey, get over here!" Carl's veins were boiling with rage instead of the warmth Wilmur gave him.

Maggie was still trying to get him to stop, but it wasn't working. Carl's screams were only getting louder and louder and his throat was hurting more and more with every scream that slipped through his throat and past his lips. Something was starting to come out of him, but Carl ignored it.

"Over here!"

Blood suddenly splattered out of Carl's mouth. He screamed too much. His throat was even more swollen and had a tighter knot. His eyes were swollen even more as well. Blood wouldn't stop spilling out of Carl's mouth. It dripped down his chin as more spit out. Maggie had stumbled back with wide eyes. She knew his throat would hurt worse if he continued to yell, but she didn't know it would get so bad that blood would come out.

Carl tried to scream again, but only a trembled squeak came out. More blood spewed out as Carl clutched his throat and started choking on his own blood. It was splattering all over the rocky ground. His vision was starting fade when Maggie grabbed his shoulders. If she didn't grab him, he would've collapsed to the ground.

"Breathe, Carl! Breathe!" Maggie reminded him when he realized he couldn't breathe.

The blood was strangling him just like that mad did on the road. With every cough, his vision blacked out more. The world was a lot darker and he could feel himself getting ready to pass out.

"Carl!"

All Carl saw was Wilmur's face...

Carl opened his eyes to find himself still standing in the same exact spot. Only Maggie was gone, it was dark out, and there was a lot more walkers in the field. Dead bodies covered the grass and crimson blood covered the rocks.

Up ahead in the distance, he can see Wilmur standing in the middle of the field and dead bodies. There nothing but crimson blood all over his skin and cloths. Either fresh or dried. It didn't matter but it scared Carl. He ran out of the fences and in the field to Wilmur.

Wilmur stared at him and smirked. Despite all the blood and dead bodies, Wilmur was still smirking. A bloody knife was held in his hand and behind him was the Governor's dead body. Carl looked back up at Wilmur whose still smirking. This wasn't like Wilmur. Nor Justin. Wilmur wouldn't smirk after killing his own father.

"I killed him, Carl."

Tears fill Carl's eyes as his blue eyes darted to Wilmur. The Governor was dead, Wilmur was back...but there was something different.

Wilmur's smiles of evil...  
The Governor's dead corpse...

It wasn't Wilmur...

Tears pour down Carl's cheeks as he watched his friend step toward him, knife still clutched in his hand. His smile was mischievous and his eyes were filled with darkness. He gripped his knife tighter and took small, slow steps toward Carl. Tears of fear fill Carl's eyes as he took a step back. It wasn't Wilmur or Justin.

"Wilmur, please..." Carl croaked.

The evil teen took another step toward Carl, making Carl step toward him. Maybe, if Carl took a chance, he could get Wilmur back. With shaky hands, he grabbed Wilmur cold, bloody hands and holds them up between both of their faces. Wilmur's hand didn't send the same warm surge through him. Instead, there was nothing but the cold in his pale skin. If that surge warmth didn't go through him, then there was something off.

Wilmur smiled mischievously again and pulled his knife up to Carl's face, dragging the sharp end on Carl's cheek and to his other cheek. A blood streak was left. A blood streak of crimson red. Carl gently grabbed Wilmur's cold wrist to stop the cut. It wasn't like Wilmur at all due to his cold skin. It was as if he were dead himself.

"Just stop...please." Carl sobbed silently.

Wilmur just showed off a grin and dragged the knife down Carl's arm, leaving another blood streak. Why was Wilmur doing this if he even was Wilmur? What was he doing? If this was him, then the Governor did something.

Suddenly, Wilmur disappeared into the fences where Carl was once standing. Another dead body could be seen behind him. Carl quickly ran back to the fences, stumbling across walkers in the process. Once he got back to Wilmur, tears filled his blue eyes again. Behind him was Merle's lifeless body. Blood and cuts were covered all over Wilmur. His knife dripped with more redder and crimson blood than last time.

Wilmur smiled again but the mischievous grin wasn't there anymore like it was when he killed the Governor. "I killed him, Carl."

Carl was frozen, shaking and trembling in fear. How could Wilmur do this? He's not surprised he killed his father but Merle...now he was just taking it too far. What was he doing anyway?

The older teen took a step toward Carl, grabbing his other arm and drawing with his knife. Blood slowly seeped through his skin as the knife dragged down it. Wilmur was writing something and it will tell him something. He let's go of Carl's arm and pointed to Merle's body. A chair was drawn with blood on Merle's shirt. Why would he draw something like that for?

Suddenly, he disappeared into thin air again. After he does, Carl looked on his arm at the words.

Look behind you and then up ahead.

Carl does as the cut told and turned around to see Wilmur standing up at the fences where the prison building was. Again, Carl took off running. As he got closer, he could see another dead body lying behind him. Once he's up there, he can see the dead body was Andrea. Blood was soaked in her blood hair just like blood was soaked on Wilmur's skin.

"I killed her, Carl."

Why was Wilmur killing everyone? Was this even him? It wasn't what he thought it was though. There's an answer to what Wilmur's doing. He's not just killing them because he wanted to. There was a warning sign just like there was on Merle's shirt.

But what warning sign?

The older teen grabbed Carl's hand and turned it around before dragging his sharp knife over his knuckles. The blood was oozing through, each time it grew more crimson red.

He disappeared again and Carl followed the blood line of his knuckles. It pointed to cellblock C. Carl gave his head a fast shake of disbelief before sprinting inside the cellblock. The lock was cut open from Wilmur so he could get in. Once in, he ran down the small stairs and looked up to see Wilmur standing in the middle of the room.

Like usual, he was smiling with a dead body behind him.

The dead body was Michonne's. Blood gleamed on her dark skin and shimmered as Carl stared at her.

Carl back at Wilmur whose still smiling but not a smile of evil. The blood and killing didn't make any sense, but it made sense enough for it to be a warning. Wilmur wasn't doing it for fun, he was doing it to warn him. It's not a someone else, it's still Wilmur. Just a side of him to scare Carl to warn him.

"I killed her, Carl."

And then he walked toward him, grabbing his wrist and streaking a bloody line through his hand and straight up. After he dragged the knife away from his skin, he disappeared. Carl followed the blood on his hands and walked in the cellblock.

Wilmur was standing in front of the stairs with a dead body behind him.

The dead body was Rick's.

Carl's eyes widen and fill with tears at the sadness of his father's lifeless body. But then he remembered it's just a warning sign. It wasn't real. What Carl is in isn't real. None of it was. Only the warning.

Even though Rick treated him like shit, Carl still loved him. Nothing would change that. Not even if Rick ripped Wilmur from his side and placed him on the Governor's.

"I killed him, Carl."

Tears drip down Carl's cheeks as he stared at his father's lifeless body. Did it mean he was gonna die? Did it mean everyone was gonna die? Did it mean they would lose the war? What Wilmur was telling him is serious. Something deadly is coming up, and they have to be prepared.

That's what Wilmur was telling him.

"Follow me." Wilmur said, turning to the stairs and walking up them with Carl following.

Each step he walked on, the above floor got darker and darker. When he took his final step, he disappeared into a huge field. More bigger than the prison's field.

The field was filled with black roses instead of red. The wind felt like a tornado. Carl's hat flew off with some black rose petals flying off with it. Carl chased after his hat, his hand reaching out to grab it. But instead, Wilmur grabbed it.

"Look around you."

Carl does as told and looked around.

The two boys were in a circle of dead bodies. Every dead body was from his group. Rick, Michonne, Daryl, Hershel, Andrea, Maggie, Glenn, Beth, Carol, Judith, Merle...everyone was dead. Every single one of them had crimson blood covering them as a blanket.

"I killed them all, Carl."

Tears fill Carl's eyes as he stared at his family's lifeless bodies. They were all laying in the same black roses, their red blood staining the roses. The sky and roses were all black. There was no moon in the sky to shine down on them. All the clouds blocked the stars. It was a dark warning.

"Everyone's gonna die if you don't-"

Wilmur doesn't finish. Instead, he collapsed to the ground with blood pouring out of him uncontrollably.

"Wilmur!"

The older one looked up at Carl with tears filling his eyes. "I love you." And then he fell in the death circle, leaving Carl all by himself.

"No! Don't!" Carl bursted into tears and fell to his knees.

This is what's going to happen to them. Everyone in his family is going to die...including Wilmur. Everything will be taken away from him and to the Governor. Earlier, Wilmur had killed him. That means if they don't kill the Governor, then everyone will die.

Suddenly, blood started to pour out of him.

But that's when his eyes flash open. Everything was a dream, but it was also a true warning. Something's gonna happen if they don't do something. That's what Wilmur said, but what's gonna happen? Will the Governor win the war? Will he do a massive slaughter?

Or is he doing something to Wilmur?

Carl started to focus on his present time. Everyone in the group was crowded around him, yelling and trying to shove some water in his mouth. That's when he remembered he choked on his own blood, and he still is. His throat was in so much more pain now than before. The blood was strangling him to death and it was far worse from last time. He must've been doing it in his sleep.

"Carl, hang on!" Hershel yelled.

Maggie and Beth was holding him down. He was probably tossing and turning in his sleep. Hershel sent something down his throat. It was medicine, but he didn't know what kind. There was an icepack on top of his throat. Where did they get the icepack from?

Carl coughed out a bit more blood before the medicine had hit the spot. It was like a cool energy hitting the ball in his throat. It brought him relief. No more blood was coughing itself out and choking him. The medicine was cooling down the blood. It was like how Wilmur reassured him. How he calmed him down just like the medicine did to his throat.

"Shh." Hershel shushed, his hand laying on top of Carl's head.

Carl was now in a worse condition than before. His eyes were bloodshot and swollen red. His throat was swollen in the inside and outside. There was black bags under his eyes. His face was really pale from the sore throat.

Rick grabbed his son's hand and held it tight, stroking it gently with his thumb. His son was okay. He almost lost his life just because he screamed and it hurt his throat even more.

"Listen to me. This is serious. You must not talk at all until you've healed. You have to lay in bed if you're gonna heal. That was way too close." Hershel said and Carl nodded in response, causing everyone to sigh with relief. Carl's had hurt himself way too many times now. He has to rest.

Everyone fell in silence as they watched Carl drift off to sleep. But that was interrupted when Rick spoke up. "When I met with the Governor, he offered me a deal. He said-he said he would leave us alone if I gave him Michonne. "And I was gonna do that..."

Exactly how you kicked Wilmur out.

"I changed my mind. But now Merle took Michonne to fulfill the deal and Daryl went to stop him and I don't know if it's too late. I was wrong not to tell you." Rick continued. "And I'm sorry. What I said last year that first night after the farm...it can't be like that. It can't. What we do, what we're willing to do, who we are, it's not my call."

It wasn't your call to kick Wilmur out and send him back to the Governor.

"It can't be. That's why I feel terrible for sending Wilmur away now. He was a part of us. He wasn't the Governor and I should've accepted that. I'm sorry, Carl. For everything. If it means a lot, we'll get him back but only if we win the war. We can't lose the war and get Wilmur back. We have to win in order to do that. But I'm sorry, Carl. I shouldn't have done what I did. I'm sorry."

Carl bowed his head and looked at the floor. He couldn't exactly forgive his father until they actually got Wilmur back, but he knew he was sorry, it just can't be forgiven without him. Would Wilmur forgive Rick?

"We choose to go. We choose to stay. I should've let Wilmur decide that." Rick said with shame in his voice. "We stick together. We vote. We can stay and we can fight to get Wilmur back or we can go."

I'm not leaving without Wilmur.

Rick walked out of the cell, not knowing Michonne is at the fences again. Merle had let her go. Now she was back with them and she's gonna help. Soon, one day, Wilmur will walk up to the fences and be welcomed with arms again.

They will get Wilmur back just like Michonne. One way or another.

The problem was that they still had that warning, and they have a lot more deaths to go. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Bloody Rose Petals

Nothing but bruises and a few cuts were settled on Wilmur's face from his father's fist meeting it. He had woke up an hour ago to find him beating the hell out of Milton. Then he started beating him up. The Governor screamed in his ear as he tortured him. He could barely hear what the Governor said. Everything was echo's. His vision was blurry. The only thing he could see clearly was his father's ice cold eye. His body was aching and he had a massive headache.

But the one thing that hurt the most was he wasn't able to warn the prison. Now they might be dead. The Governor might've already finished the deal. If so, Michonne would be tied up against the chair in the Governor's 'workshop' right now. Everyone might be dead. The war might be over, but the Governor had won.

"I have to say, I'm impressed with you both." The Governor's evil voice said. "Y'all had taken a risk...getting your hands dirty."

The Governor's fist landed right below Wilmur's left eye, creating a fresh, dark bruise. Wilmur yelped in pain and whimpered after. Milton was getting beat up just as much as him. Milton was on the chair beside him. One of his hands were broken while one of Wilmur's hands were either sprained or broken.

With rage, the Governor slapped Wilmur across the face hard. Blood dripped down his cheeks and onto his pants. The new wound would need stitches. The only thing his father's been doing to him for the last hour was hitting him like an abusive parent.

After one more slap, he turned to Milton and started hitting him. "You know, we were gonna use those biters for our little Michonne and-"The Governor's interrupted.

"You were gonna use-use them on whoever showed up." Milton interrupted with a trembled voice.

"Yeah, that's right. But now I've found a new person to use them on. I'm gonna make that kid suffer more than anyone in Rick's group. Even more than I'm gonna make Justin suffer."

Wilmur exchanged a look with Milton. Who was the kid his father will suffer to death? Did it mean the group was still alive after all? Did it mean Michonne was spared?

"What are you-" Wilmur cuts himself off. His voice was trembling too much to speak.

The Governor smirked before looking back at Milton. His smirk was mischievous as well as his cold eye. He was going to make Wilmur suffer, but not with physical pain. Once Carl's dead, Wilmur will suffer more than anyone. Carl's death shall be Wilmur's punishment.

"Why don't you tell him who I'm talking about." The Governor smirked before punching Milton again.

Milton just stared with fear. He had betrayed Wilmur long before. All Milton managed to do was get more and more people killed. Wilmur had finally came back after such a long time he disappeared. Wilmur hadn't loved someone since Penny died. Wilmur finally found love again. Carl helped with that.

"Tell him!" The Governor yelled when Milton didn't answer.

Wilmur gave Milton a serious look. The Governor was going to kill someone Wilmur loved at the prison. He had to know who it was. He had to know if it was Carl or not. Whether it was Carl or not, Wilmur would protect them. However, the person was going to be a kid because the Governor called the person a kid.

And the only kids in the prison was Carl and Judith.

"I-I t-told the-the Governor about C-C-C-" Milton couldn't finish. He was too overwhelmed with betrayal. Wilmur would kill him if he told him about what he did that made him a traitor.

"Carl?!" Wilmur yelled with wide eyes as shock filled them.

Tears slipped down Milton's bloody cheeks. The tears mixed with the blood and slipped into Milton's mouth. The bloody tears tasted salty. He could taste how much of a traitor he was just by tasting his own tears.

"Y-yes! I told him everything! I told him about how you loved him!"

By now, tears were in Wilmur's eyes. It all made sense now. The Governor's workshop wasn't for Michonne anymore. It was for Carl. He would lock Carl up on the chair and bring in walkers. He'd probably take out Carl's eyes. The tools he seen on the table is what he'll use for Carl. He could even rape Carl!

"You son of a bitch!" Wilmur yelled, struggling against the chains with tears slipping down his bloody cheeks. "Do you realize what you've done?! You didn't just get rid of Carl! You got rid of me!"

Milton sobbed in pain and tears. He really was a traitor. He just gave Carl away like bait. He gave away one of the people Wilmur cared for more than anyone in the world. And it wasn't just who he cared for more than anyone. It was who he loved more than anyone in the world.

And now Carl was going to die slowly and painfully because of Milton. Milton didn't want this. He didn't want to be one of the people who give away someone's life to make themselves survive.

The Governor punched Wilmur in the face before grabbing him by the hair and yanking him forward. He leaned in his face and growled through his gritted teeth. He couldn't let Wilmur and Carl be together. He hated Rick's group. There was no way he was going to let his son be with someone he hated. He'd rather him be with Kevin.

"What about Kevin?! You'd rather be with Rick's son than Kevin?!"

Wilmur growled at the mention of his ex-boyfriend's name. Why would his father want him to be with someone who hurt him? Who bullied him and killed his little sister? Did his father really like someone who killed his daughter more than Rick's son?

"I hate Kevin." Wilmur growled. "He bullied me! Have you forgotten he was the one who killed your daughter?!"

The Governor smashed a knife into Wilmur's knee, making him yelp in pain and whimper again. The blood soaked into his pants, leaving a damp spot.

"Michonne was the one who killed her. Not Kevin. You only blamed Kevin so you could have an excuse to hate him."

"I have every reason to hate him! Even if he didn't kill Penny, I'd still have a thousand reasons to hate him! You're the one who blames people! You blamed Michonne so you could have an excuse to hate and kill her!"

Philip gave his son a death glare before punching him hard in the face, breaking his nose. Blood dripped out of his nostrils. A bruise formed on the upper part of his nose with blood trailing down from it like the inside of his nose. The blood landed on his green t-shirt. His father had made him take his black jacket off so he could hurt the skin on his arms as well.

The Governor glared before slashing his knife across both of Wilmur's arms, leaving a new, deep cut. There was nothing but blood...everywhere. Soon, Carl's blood will be all over the floor. Wilmur had failed to protect him, but it was Milton's fault. It was Wilmur's job to protect Carl but Milton shattered that.

All Wilmur can do is hope Daryl will protect him like he promised.

This was Sasha and Tyreese's fault, too. They were the ones who told the Governor him and Andrea jumped the wall.

Andrea.

"Now I'm gonna tell you both a secret. There's a threat, you end it. And you don't feel ashamed about enjoying it. You smell the gunpowder and you see the blood-you know what it means? It means you're alive. You've won. You take the heads so you don't ever forget. You kill or you die."

The Governor had it all wrong. He only killed so he can get rid of his rage and remind him he was alive. With Wilmur, it was different. Carl had let him know he was still alive. He taught him how to love again. Love was what reminded Wilmur he was alive. Killing was what reminded the Governor was alive. If it was people who tried to kill him then he would understand but...he was killing for no reason. The prison was trying to kill the Governor but that was because he tried to kill them first for no reason at all.

There was countless innocent people the Governor had killed. At first, it didn't bother Wilmur at all, but that was because he was Justin. The teenage boy who had no emotions. But he wasn't Justin anymore. He was Wilmur. The boy who cared and loved and protected. The boy who cared, loved, and had tried to protect Carl...

But failed.

That's all that happened to him all the time. He was nothing but a failure to everyone. He failed himself, his mother, his sister, and his friend he cared for more than anyone. Maybe he deserved the torture. Maybe he didn't deserve to go back to the prison.

"What would your daughter think about what you are?" Milton trembled as the Governor leaned closer to his face, growling.

"She'd be afraid of me." He responded. "But if I'd been like this from the start, she'd be alive today."

"No." Wilmur disagreed.

The Governor gave him a glare to try and shut him up, but he wasn't falling for it this time. He wasn't going to die without telling his father how wrong and selfish he was.

"She'd be locked up on a chair with us and getting beat up because she tried to escape with me and Andrea."

And it's true. His little sister would see what their father has became. She'd be afraid of him. Too scared that she'd try to escape with him and Andrea. Wilmur wouldn't leave her behind. Not in the hands of a monster. Penny was a smart girl. She would know the difference between her father and the Governor.

The Governor's fists clench to keep himself from killing Wilmur. He didn't wanna kill him yet. He wanted him to suffer just like Carl. Carl would be the one to suffer the most and he'd force Wilmur to watch. Then Wilmur would suffer after Carl's death and leave him to die.

"Where's Andrea?" Wilmur asked, refusing to believe she's dead.

The Governor flared and cuts Wilmur and Milton out of their chains before slamming them in the same room as Andrea. She was in his workshop locked up on the chair made for Carl.

"Wilmur...Milton." Andrea said, relief filling her eyes.

But they weren't okay. They both had nothing but cuts and bruises and blood all over them. Some of their bones were broken and some were sprained. Wilmur's nose was broken and bleeding as well as his wrist. One of Milton's hands were broken as well as three of his fingers. Wilmur appeared to be stabbed in the knee.

It was horrifying what the Governor did to his own son.

"See? She's alive. I'm gonna need her for somethin'." The Governor's voice echo's in his ears.

"I heard you in the other room." Andrea said. "You don't have to fight anymore. Just stop this."

Milton pushed his body back up while Wilmur stayed kneeled on the floor. His legs were too numb to keep himself standing.

"Your friends at the prison-I'm gonna kill them all." The Governor said. "But I'm gonna keep Rick's son alive and make him suffer."

Somehow, Wilmur managed to find the strength to stand back up and attack the Governor. He pushed his weak and injured arms against his father's body in effort to push him against the wall, but was too weak. His father was too strong. The Governor grabbed him by the arms and slammed him against the wall.

Wilmur collapsed to the ground, crying. "P-please. Don't hurt him."

The Governor ignored him and looked back at Andrea who had a shocked and look of fear in her eyes of abusing his son. She wanted to scream for him to stop hurting his own son, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Where was I?" The Governor questioned himself. "Oh, people are gonna help me. I had to stretch the truth a little bit, but just a little."

"No. You didn't tell Andrea a single thing." Wilmur blurted by an accident.

The Governor smashed his foot against Wilmur's stomach, making Wilmur yelp in pain. Blood dripped out of his mouth and landed on his broken wrist. He placed his sprained hand against his stomach and buried his face in the hard floor.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me a single thing either, did you? You kept everything a secret from me. To me, it sounds like we're the same."

"Y-you're wrong. I'm not-I'm not like you. I l-lied to protect." Wilmur's voice trembled, earning a new kick right in the gut.

Finally, the Governor turned his attention back to Andrea while Wilmur pictured Carl's beautiful face in his head. He remembered his gorgeous light blue eyes, his shaggy brown hair. He was standing in the middle of a field filled with red roses. The moon was giving the roses it's red color. Without the moon, the roses wouldn't be red.

How could all the roses suddenly turn black and his body to lay lifeless on top of them with crimson blood staining his pale skin and the black roses?

"You, get those tools." The Governor's voice said to Milton, making Wilmur snap out of his thoughts. "I'm not gonna need them anymore. Go on."

Wilmur turned his head away from the floor to watch with teary eyes as Milton made his way over to the tools. If the Governor wasn't gonna need the tools anymore, then what was he going to do to Carl? Was he going to rape him? That's the only solution Wilmur can think of.

"Justin, you get the duct tape." His father ordered.

"Or what?" Wilmur spats.

The Governor pulled a gun from his holster, forcing Wilmur to crawl towards the duct tape. Once he got to it, he threw it at his father in rage, hoping it hurt him. Right now, all Wilmur wanted to do was try to hurt his father in every way he can.

"Come here." The Governor threatened.

Wilmur just stood and shook in fear. Slowly, he gave his head a slow shake. He didn't want to be near his father. He'd rather be near Rick.

"Come here."

Slowly, Wilmur stumbled to his father and stared at him with fear in his eyes teary eyes. The Governor yanked Wilmur's hands together and duct taped them before slamming him to the ground.

"Philip, don't!" Andrea yelled.

The Governor pulled his gun from his holster again, causing Andrea shut up. He placed it back in his holster and duct taped Wilmur's feet before slamming him against the wall again. Wilmur slid to the floor and laid there, his side against it. The Governor turned to Milton. He watched as he took a knife out of the box of tools. He held it to Milton and glared.

"You're gonna kill her. You're gonna show me you learned somethin'." He said to Milton while Milton just stood there, trembling and panting. "Milton, there is no way you are leaving this room without doing it."

Wilmur would offer to sacrifice himself, but either way, he will die. He might have Andrea come back and eat him...or he might just have Milton kill Andrea and deal with Wilmur later. Either way, there was no way he could save Andrea or himself.

Milton took the knife and took a step forward, holding the knife up. Wilmur's eyes widened as he watched Milton hold the knife up to Andrea. Was he actually going to do it?

Suddenly, Milton attacked the Governor, but he dodged stabbed Milton in the stomach. Andrea gasped and Wilmur winced as they both watched their friend die. The Governor slammed Milton against the hard wall and pushed the knife deeper into Milton. Milton's gasps ring in Wilmur's ears as he heard the blood drip on the floor.

"I told you, you were gonna do it. And now you're gonna die. And you're gonna turn. And you're gonna tear the flesh from her bones. Then Andrea is gonna die, and I'm gonna come back for Wilmur." The Governor's cold voice said.

The Governor yanked the knife out of Milton's stomach, making him gasp and slide to the floor. Wilmur has never shook so much in his life. He's never been so scared. Not even when the world ended. Now Andrea and Milton was going to die. Wilmur would be left alone with no one to save him. His father would torture him and taunt him with Carl. And then Wilmur would die.

Wilmur had no idea how he managed to survive. His ex-boyfriend did horrible things to him, his mother died, his sister died, Carl was going to die, and his father was abusive towards him. Justin wasn't even the reason why he survived. Luck somehow found him and helped him survive. Now it wasn't no longer luck that kept him going.

It's Carl.

"In this life now, you kill or you die...or you die and you kill."

Hershel helped Carl pack his bags, his blankets, and picture. They're losing everything. Carl is losing Wilmur. The vote has taken the chance away to get Wilmur back. Carl has never been so furious in his life, and he's never felt so much anger. He'll never see Wilmur ever again. If Merle hadn't told everyone Wilmur was the Governor's son, Wilmur would still be with them.

Thankfully, Merle was dead. Even Daryl was a bit relieved. Merle may have given everyone a chance, but he still separated him and Wilmur just as much Rick did. The Governor and Rick was the real reason why him and Wilmur were separated, but Merle didn't have to tell everyone. If everyone given Wilmur a longer chance, they wouldn't have let Wilmur go. Everyone still seemed to like him. Rick didn't at first, but now he does because he realized he should've gave Wilmur a chance, but that didn't happen and it wasn't going to anymore.

Carl pulled out a sheriff badge from the hat his father had given him and stuffed it in his bag angrily. Every time he looked at his father, all he sees is the man who separated him from a boy he truly loved. Rick had tried to talk to him, but Carl ignored him. Michonne tried to talk to him, too. She said he should try to and get along with his father, so Carl ignored her, too. Everyone else was okay.

He zipped his bag up and placed his hat on his head before walking out of the building. Rick grabbed his arm, but Carl yanked away in rage. They're leaving Wilmur behind. They didn't leave Michonne behind. Why can't they do the same with Wilmur?

Wilmur had promised he'd come back for Carl, but he can't now because they're leaving. When Wilmur leaves Woodbury and gets to the prison, he'll find no one there because everybody left. What if Wilmur feels betrayed that Carl left him behind? What if he doesn't feel loved? Carl loved Wilmur. He doesn't want him thinking he doesn't love him.

He threw his bag in the car and stormed off with furiousness. Everyone is saying he's a kid and he'll get over it, but that's not true. No one understood except Wilmur. He had feelings for Wilmur. It's hard for him to admit but it's true. He always tried to push the feelings away, but it only grew stronger every time he tried.

The warmth Wilmur gave him and the fire he made in his stomach explained it all. It made the warmth of the warm feeling spread throughout his loved veins with passion.

Carl sat on the ground, back against the guard tower. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in them. He's not crying, he's just upset. He can't convince them to stay behind because he can't talk. Right now, he's just a fragile, little weakling. He's never felt so ashamed of himself. Wilmur saved him. He guessed it meant nothing to Rick until yesterday.

Lori was gone. Rick separated him from Wilmur. Judith was a baby. Wilmur was gone...he really had no one to open up to. Daryl promised to take care of Carl, but he still never really talked to him.

"Carl?" Rick said, walking up to see his son in his knees.

Rick's eyes saddened and he bended in front of Carl, lifting up his face to see no tears but eyes filled with tears. Rick sighed and pulled his son into a hug, rubbing his back. Carl tried to pull away, but only managed to burst into tears and wrap his skinny arms around Rick. He may be mad at Rick right now, but he still needed his father. He needed comfort right now and Wilmur wasn't here to give it to him.

Carl buried his face in Rick's neck and cried into it. All the walkers have managed to do was to destroy everyone. They lost Lori because of them. They lost Wilmur because of them.

"If it makes you feel better, we have a new plan."

Carl's ears perked up. Were they going to stay? Were they going to get Wilmur back?

"We're gonna stay and fight, and we're gonna win. We'll get Wilmur back. I promise." Rick said, pulling away from their hug to look Carl in the teary eyes. "But...I need you to stay back with Hershel and Beth. You're the best protector I've ever seen. You and Wilmur."

Carl scoffed. He knew why Rick wanted him to stay back. It was so he can't help protect the prison. Just because he's a kid doesn't mean he can't help protect everybody. He saved Shane from killing Rick. He saved Judith. He shot his mother. Whose to say he can't protect?

Rick placed a kiss on the side of his head before walking back to the group, leaving Carl in his thoughts. The Governor had done too much to leave him alive. Everyone owed Wilmur too much to leave him behind. Carl gave his head a shake and stood up, walking back to the group.

Hershel examined his throat again to make sure it'll be okay while they're in the woods. He examined Judith as well before handing her to Carl. He brown eyes wonder into Carl's blue ones. She was the only innocent one in the group. Rick always looked at her as Lori but Carl always looked at her as a beautiful, strong, independent girl. That's who she'll grow up to be.

Meanwhile, Carl was a monster and a surviving machine. He's done terrible things that don't make him a kid. He wasn't innocent like Judith was although Wilmur always reassured him that he wasn't a monster and was still innocent. He always said even the innocent people do terrible things.

Glenn handed Carl a gun with a silencer and a knife before doing the same to Hershel and Beth. They didn't need anything serious. Most of Woodbury's people would be at the prison and killing everyone. Some soldiers might be outside to find hiders, but Woodbury's people were weak and weren't combat. Carl could easily kill them.

Hershel and Beth help each other reload their guns while Carl placed his in his holster and fed his little sister. Judith was the only one who can make Carl ease his coldness. She showed him life wasn't all about survival. She showed he can still be happy. He cared for her more than anyone in the group. Beth and him were the ones whose closest to Judith.

Judith gently fell asleep into her slumber. That's all she does. Eat. Sleep. Eat. Sleep. Hershel said that's what newborn babies do. It made Carl think of his future. The world was too dangerous to bring a baby in the world, but it would be good to have children. If they found a place and stayed in it, he would be delighted to have children. After all, they had Judith and she seemed to be fine.

"You ready?" Beth asked, taking Judith. Carl sighed and nodded.

They were almost done. In a few hours, Wilmur could be with them. Once the Governor's gone and Wilmur's with them, he'll be satisfied. There would be nothing more he could ask for.

Hershel, Beth, Judith, and Carl hop in the car and driven off. The prison was distancing more and more until it's disappeared out of Carl's view. The prison's fate will remain unknown until they're told what happened. The dream he had was probably a goodbye to the prison.

The dream!

That dream meant something! What if it warned the prison's goodbye?! Everyone in his dream was dead. What if it meant everyone was going die?! He has to get back to the prison! That's why he had to fight!

Carl pressed his hand against Hershel's shoulder, shoving it gently. Beth exchanged him a look to stop, but the panic in his eyes got Beth's eyes to fill with curiousness. Carl shoved harder. They had to turn around! In the dream, Wilmur was warning what was going to happen to them. He was telling him to warn everyone and get ready.

"Carl, stop." Hershel said.

But he doesn't listen. He shoved harder. Beth looked back at her father with fear. Carl knew something. It was a warning something was going to happen. If they didn't turn around right now, something could seriously happen.

"Daddy, he's trying to tell us something."

Hershel stopped the car in the middle of the woods and stepped out, motioning Beth and Carl to do the same. They both step out. Carl was still panicking. The dream could be coming to life. Rick and the group could be dead in just a few minutes. Hershel turned to look at Carl with the same curiousness in his eyes like Beth's.

"Carl, are you okay?" He asked, gently placing his hands on his shoulders.

"T-the dre-dream." Carl tried to speak but Hershel placed a finger to Carl's lips and shushed him.

"The dream?" Beth questioned. "What dream?"

Panic was sent through his veins when bullets were heard in the distance. It also sounded like there was a canon. Something had collapsed and gently shook the ground from where they were standing.

"Is it that?" Beth asked, her eyes still filled with curiousness.

Carl twisted his hand to make the sign language 'kind of.' It was something like that, but if was more horrifying than ever. If Carl could talk, they'd already be on their way back to the prison.

"Then what is it?"

All Carl can do is give them a look of panic. Hopefully, they would get the message and turn back around. He didn't have that dream for no reason. It wasn't even a dream. It was a warning.

Suddenly, everything fell silent. No gunshots or words could be heard. It probably meant everyone was dead.

"We have to go back!" Carl managed to say without his voice cracking.

Hershel gave him a stern look to get him to stop talking, but Carl doesn't listen. This was more serious than a throat injury.

"I-I had a drea-dream! It-it-it war-warned m-me! E-every-everyone w-was d-dead!"

Wilmur moaned in pain from the aching in his body his father created. He's been staring at Milton forever. There was no way Milton was going to make it. The knife had cut his stomach open. Some blood was dripping from his mouth. Tears were staining his cheeks just like the blood was.

"Milton?" Andrea said when she realized he wasn't moving.

"When the tools dropped, I-I left some pliers on the floor behind you." Milton said, letting Andrea and Wilmur know he's alive. "If you can drag-if you can drag you right foot back, you-you can get them."

Wilmur and Andrea looked behind the chair to see the pliers he was talking about. If Andrea could cut her and Wilmur free, they could get Milton to the prison and Hershel could help him. Only that was wishful thinking. Milton couldn't be saved.

Andrea pushed her right foot back and tried to push the pliers toward her. She was desperate to get out of there. She couldn't stand staying the place where the Governor lived anymore. She just wanted to get to the prison. Only the problem was everyone might already be dead. They failed to warn them and now the Governor was on his way there.

It's now unknown if the prison had fallen or not.

However, it's known Carl will still be alive. The Governor will capture him and bring him to Woodbury to torture him in an unknown way. If he does if without the tools, he very well might sexually torture him. Even though it's most likely there's nothing he can do, he'll try to make an effort to save Carl. He can't die knowing he didn't try to save Carl.

"I'm gonna get us outta here." Andrea said with determination in her voice as she looked at Milton. "And you're gonna be okay."

"Now when-when you get free, you are going to find something very sharp...and you are going to stab me in the head." Milton's voice trembled as he spoke. "That is what you are going to do."

Andrea and Wilmur look at Milton with sadness and grief. He didn't deserve this at all. He was just an innocent man running tests on walkers who thought they still had a spark of who they were. Now he was sitting her on the floor with his stomach stabbed. Andrea and Milton never expected something like this to happen.

"Keep trying." Milton's voice trembled.

Andrea looked back and kept reaching her best for the pliers. While doing so, Wilmur leaned back and closed his sleepy eyes. He hadn't slept much in the pass two days. All he thought about was Carl. He always wondered if he was okay and if Daryl was taking care of him. And now he can't wonder if he's okay because he isn't. The Governor was going to kidnap him and make him suffer.

He's almost asleep when Andrea suddenly reached the pliers.

"What are you saying?" Hershel asked.

"He means he had a dream about what's going to happen to us." Beth responded.

Hershel looked back at Carl with a look of seriousness in his blue eyes. He had to know if Carl was serious instead of telling them about a nightmare he had. The dream he had could all be a nightmare instead of a warning, but Carl was convinced the dream was a warning

The old man hopped forward and placed both his hands on both of Carl's shoulder, looking him in the eyes with seriousness. Carl looked back with panic and a seriousness.

"Carl, you promise to yourself this is true?" Hershel said with seriousness and strictness in his tone. Carl nodded and looked Hershel in the eyes again. They had to get back to the prison and fast.

"What happened in the dream, Carl?" Beth asked, holding baby Judith in her arms.

Carl pointed his head forward to the way where the prison settled.

Beth looked ahead and then back to Carl. "Everyone in our group died?" Beth questioned and Carl nodded.

Beth and Hershel froze, examining what Carl was telling them. He had told them he had a dream about everyone in the prison died. The Governor killed them all and they lost the war. They lost the prison. The Governor took over everyone. Nothing but blood...everywhere. What was going to happen to them was they were going lose their lives in the hands of the Governor's and lose the war along with the prison. Carl's dream was a warning them that everyone was going to die if they didn't kill the Governor.

Judith suddenly started crying, sensing their nervousness and fear. She knew something was going to go wrong. Somehow, she sensed the future through everyone's nervousness.

Carl stumbled forward and pointed up ahead, motioning them to go back to the prison. They couldn't let the prison fall, and they certainly couldn't let everyone in their group fall.

Beth gently placed her soft palms on Carl's shoulders and pulled him back when gunshots could be heard again. Everyone widened their eyes in fear. As much as they wanted to, they couldn't go back and save everyone from the death and misery.

"I got it. I got." Andrea claimed with excitement in her tone as she reached the pliers.

Wilmur's eyes flutter open to see Andrea smiling in excitement, only to see Milton laying still against the wall. He wasn't moving at all. More blood had seeped through his shirt and have splattered on his hands. They both could see Milton was dying slowly even though he already looked dead.

Andrea noticed Wilmur's worried look and looked at Milton. The excitement in her aqua eyes slipped away once she realized Milton wasn't moving.

"Milton?"

He doesn't answer. He just laid there with his bloody hand draped over his cut open stomach. Andrea looked back at the pliers and pulled them closer. Milton could turn any second now. Andrea couldn't die. At least not until she got Wilmur to safety.

Milton suddenly flashed his eyes open and gasped for air. "Why did you stay...after you found out your friends were out there?" Milton asked, causing Wilmur to sigh with relief. It's not a relief to Milton though. The pain in his stomach was making him suffocate. He could hardly breathe. It hurt too much to talk and breathe. He could let go any second.

"I wanted to save everyone." She responded. "Even the Governor for awhile."

Silence fell between the three. All that was heard was Milton's quiet sobs and moans of pain. Milton's hand was placed gently over his stomach. To him, death sounded like a relief at the moment. He was stabbed in the stomach. His stomach was even cut open. It hurt like hell. If he died right now, he'd feel relief. His wounds would be completely relieved. If he were to keep pushing, all he would feel is the aching pain.

"I had a chance to kill him." Andrea finally admitted.

"I stopped you." Milton responded.

"You know, this was before. He was asleep. I had a knife."

"And you didn't kill him?" Wilmur questioned with slight anger in his voice.

If Andrea just killed the Governor, none of this would have happened. They wouldn't be sitting here locked up, they wouldn't be tortured, Milton wouldn't be dying on the floor, there wouldn't be an attack happening, no one in the prison would die, and the Governor wouldn't capture Carl.

"I regret it. This was all my fault. I tried to stop it all another way...because I didn't want anyone to die. If I just killed him that night, none of this would've happened. I'm sorry."

Wilmur shook his head. "No, no, no. You tried to stop it another way. You just didn't want anyone to die and that's okay. All you wanted to do was lead people out of violence. It just didn't go right. That was all." Wilmur reassured.

Andrea smiled. For the first time, Wilmur had comforted her. "You're a really good person, Wilmur. I don't see you as a kid. I see you as a strong, independent man, and caring man. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently. Being the Governor's son doesn't make you a bad person. You're not the Governor. You're you."

Wilmur smiled. Andrea was just like a mother to him.

"You need to hurry." Milton reminded.

Andrea quickly turned her attention back towards the pliers. She slid her boots off and reached down for the pliers with her toes to try and pull them up.

Meanwhile, Wilmur leaned back and fell asleep somehow. He was exhausted. He couldn't keep his eyes opened any longer.

As soon as his eyes are closed, he's in another world. The roses were black since the moon wasn't shining upon him. The world was silent. The only thing heard was the wind whistling through the roses.

Suddenly, the moon shined over the black roses, it's colors turning to red. Wilmur looked up ahead to see a woman with blonde hair stand in the distance. Slowly, Wilmur walked towards the woman. As got closer and closer, the woman was starting to look more and more familiar.

Finally, he stood just a few feet away from her. The back of her hair looked really familiar. The cloths were, too. Everything on the woman looked familiar.

And then finally, it clicked.

"Mom?"

The woman turned around, smiling the same exact smile as his mother's.

Mom.

"My baby boy."

Tears fill Wilmur's eyes as he walked towards her, arms wrapping around her but he can't hug her. He just fell straight through her. She was like a ghost. He couldn't touch her.

"My baby boy." She said as she placed her warm hand on Wilmur's cheek, stroking it.

Her hand warmed up his cheek. Wilmur sighed as tears slipped down his cheeks. He gently placed his hand on his mother's. It's been such a long time since his mother touched him. He can still remember being held in her arms when he was a little boy.

And now she was here, talking to him.

"Mom, I really miss you. I miss you so much." Wilmur said, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Honey, I miss you, too." She said, gently brushing away his tears.

Wilmur sobbed. He would give anything for his mother to hold him again. To shield him away from the terrible world and from his disgusting father.

"But you've done so good. I'm so proud you got rid of Justin. Don't ever let Justin come back again. I thought I lost my son. Penny thought she lost her brother."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. But please, Mom. Help me. Get me out of this, please! I'm sorry, but I don't like Dad! Please get me away from him!" Wilmur sobbed, but his mother wiped the tears away again.

"I'm sorry, baby. But I can't help you. Someone else can, though. He's already helped you anyway and he'll do it again."

Wilmur looked her in the eyes with his teary ones. "W-who? What do you mean?"

By now, his mother's hands were placed on both of his cheeks, stroking away all the tears. "You know who I mean. I know you love him. I can tell."

Carl.

"I don't want anything to happen to him. I care for him so much. I was suppose to protect him and I failed! I don't deserve him!"

"Honey, that's not true. He loves you and you love him. Go back to him. If you really love him, you wouldn't leave him behind. Be happy again. Be together. I love you so much."

Wilmur woke up crying. Tears were slowly dripping down his cheeks. He wasn't dreaming. It was real. His mother was really there and she was right. He really did love Carl. After such a long time, he finally found love. Even if he died trying to save Carl, he'll die with love.

He won't let the Governor hurt Carl. He'll have to get through him.

Distant gunfire could be heard. Beth and Hershel stare in fear. Their family could be dying right now. If they only knew about Carl's dream sooner. Now there was nothing they could do but hope for the best. If their family dies, all they can do is survive. They'd be outnumbered to beat Woodbury.

"What do we do?" Beth asked, cradling Judith close to her for comfort. She was the only thing reassuring them they'll be alright. Every time Beth got upset or scared, she'd look at Judith to make her feel better.

"There's nothing we can do." Hershel responded, wrapping an arm around his daughter. "But I'm sure they'll be alright. They're strong fighters."

"Yeah, but...what if they're not?" Beth asked, trembling in her father's arms.

Carl just stared blankly ahead. His family was in trouble, but there was nothing they can do about it now. He should've told everyone about the dream earlier. They might have a better chance at surviving if he did. Hershel was right. They were strong people, but so was the Governor. There was a chance Rick could lose, but there was also a chance he could win.

Carl turned around to look back at the shaking father and daughter. He had promised to keep them safe and that's what he's going to do. No matter what happened, even if they're the only ones in the group left, he'll keep them safe. He'll go get Wilmur back himself and keep him safe as well. He'll keep the last of his family safe and sound.

Suddenly, a boy ran up to them with a shotgun in his hand. Hershel and Carl yank their guns out and click the safety off, pointing it at the young boy. He was no younger than sixteen, but no older than nineteen.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Don't shoot." The teenage boy said, arms slightly held up.

"Drop the weapon, son." Hershel warned.

"Sure. Here, take it." The young boy offered, only it wasn't an offer. It was the road to death.

Carl stared at the boy with fear, his gun still aimed at the young boy. Carl had promised to protect his family. This boy was part of Woodbury. Part of the Governor's group. He tried to hurt his family. He could've even already killed his family! What if he's really trying to kill the last part of his family?!

The dream had warned him the Governor's group was going to attack them! Maybe this is what this boy meant! Wilmur had warned him in dream about what the Governor's group was capable of. This boy was a warning from the dream, and he had to kill him.

His finger pulled the trigger, causing the boy to collapse to the ground...dead.

Hershel and Beth stare at him with shock and fear. Even Judith was staring at him with shock. What was wrong with them? He was trying to protect them. Could they not see that?

Hershel gave his head a shake before throwing the stuff back in the car, not saying anything. Carl sighed and got in alone with Hershel and Beth. They were going to figure out if their family was okay. If they weren't, then the dream he had was definitely a warning.

The three walk in the prison with Judith in Beth's arms. Rick greeted his daughter with a kiss and Carl with a hug. Relief filled Carl's veins. His family was okay. However, he felt like something else was going in Woodbury. Maybe Wilmur was in trouble.

Wilmur.

Wilmur had died in his dream. Maybe he was signaling him to come help him!

"Hey." Rick said, rubbing his son's back.

"I'm c-coming to-to-" Rick cuts him off by placing a finger to his lips and shushing him.

"Woodbury." Carl finished.

Rick sighed, placing a hand over his forehead. Carl has grew so hard to take care of. Especially since Wilmur left. Carl just grew more and more angry everyday because of Wilmur. If he hadn't separated them, Carl wouldn't have grown so cold.

Wilmur had saved his son's life. Rick felt ashamed of not accepting it. He was going back to Woodbury to get him back. It would be a surprise for Carl.

"Carl-"

Carl interrupted by giving his head a shake. Wilmur had saved him. Now it was his turn to save Wilmur.

Wilmur kept staring at Milton whose not moving. Tears were still staining his face from talking to his mother. He was too overwhelmed with talking to her. Andrea looked over at Milton to check on him, but he wasn't moving. He was as still as day.

"You're still here. You're still alive." She whispered.

Wilmur let's a tear slip down his cheek as he looked at his friend's dead body. At least he didn't have to suffer anymore. All the suffering and pain Milton went through was now over. He doesn't have to suffer.

"Andrea, hu-hurry." Wilmur warned.

Andrea nodded and turned her attention back to the pliers. She lifted them up with her toes. With one foot, she lifted the pliers up to unhook herself, but she dropped them.

"Maybe I-maybe I can get to them." Wilmur said, trying to make his way to her, but only falling down.

"N-no. You can't. Just hold on." She whispered. They both didn't no why they were whispering. It was just completely silent. Milton wasn't moaning in pain or whimpering anymore.

She lifted the pliers up again, managing to get the correct hold of them and hold them. She pushed the pliers to one of her hands, desperately trying to unhook it.

Little did they know, Milton had came back as a walker.

Carl sat on the bench, his head bowed down in disappointment. No one was ever going to let him do something for someone he loved. All he wanted was to give something back to Wilmur. He saved his life, and now he has to save Wilmur's, but Rick wasn't going to let that happen.

His father bended down in front of him, but Carl refused to look him in the eye. Rick was a great father before the apocalypse. But ever since they left Hershel's farm, Rick had became a terrible father. He's never there for his son anymore. All he managed to do was hurt him. Carl had finally found someone to love but Rick separated them. Carl will never forget that.

"Hershel told me about the boy you shot." Rick mentioned. "Was he handing the gun over?"

"H-he-" Rick cuts him off again, not wanting him to talk.

"Was he handing it over?" Rick asked again, but more seriously.

Carl doesn't answer. He just bowed his head down. He was handing it over, but he couldn't take the chance. Carl promised to protect his family. Turn it the other way around. Carl doesn't shoot the boy, and the boy shot and killed him. Then he did the same to Hershel, then Beth, and then Judith. Carl wasn't going to let that happen. He already lost Wilmur.

With rage, Carl stood up and threw what was once his father's badge down on the ground and stormed off. If Rick didn't respect him, why should he respect Rick?

"Come on, Andrea. Hurry it up."

But it was too late.

They both turned their heads to look at Milton when a snarl came from him. Wilmur's eyes widened as he turned his head to look back at Andrea.

"Andrea, hurry up!"

She quickly turned her attention back to the pliers, desperately trying to jam them into the chains. Slowly, Milton stood up. Andrea managed to yank one of the chains from her free.

"Come on! Hurry up!"

"I'm trying!"

Milton made his way faster to Andrea, his snarls growing louder and louder the closer he got. Andrea jammed the pliers into the second chain, yelling and screaming.

"Andrea, hurry up!"

She yelped and yelled as she desperately tried to cut herself free from the second chain.

"Andrea! Andrea!"

The second chain yanked off, but it was too late. By the time it yanked off, the walker Milton was already on top of Andrea, yanking the flesh from her neck. Andrea shouted in pain while Wilmur shouted in fear. She managed to kick Milton off her and stab him in the head. Milton fell to the floor along with Andrea.

Somehow, Wilmur managed to make his way to the pliers and yank himself free from the duct tape and now his arms were wrapped around Andrea. Tears were dripping down his cheeks.

All the world managed to do everyone was cause them death and pain. And now Andrea was dying on the floor. Wilmur soon would remain all alone in the room. At first, Wilmur didn't like Andrea. She always got on his nerves. They did nothing but argue, but that was when he was Justin. When Wilmur came back, they got along like mother and son.

Andrea shook in his arms as the fever shot through her veins. It felt like a poison surge. After five minutes of being bit, she was already burning up.

"Andrea?"

"Y-yes?" Her voice trembled from the poison and fever.

"I-I just wanted to say I'm-I'm sorry." Wilmur apologized. He sorry for everything he's done to Andrea. They were the exact same. They both lost their dear siblings and they both suffered from it.

"For what?" She said, leaning her body up slightly, but Wilmur pushed her back down.

"Everything. For the way I treated you at first. Just...everything."

Andrea gently placed her hand on Wilmur's cheek and brushes a tear away. "It's okay." She whispered.

Suddenly, the door busted open with Michonne being the first one to step in followed by Rick and Daryl. Wilmur's eyes widened as he watched his family walk in the room. They're okay. They weren't injured.

"I tried to stop them." Andrea said.

"You're burning up." Michonne said, placing a hand over Andrea's forehead.

Tears dripped down Wilmur's cheeks as he pushed part of Andrea's jacket out of the way to show the bite on her neck. Rick turned away, placing a hand over his head. They've lost so many people all because of the war.

"Carl? Is he okay? What about the rest of them?" Wilmur asked Rick, panting.

"Us." Rick corrected. "The rest of us."

"Are they alive?" Andrea finished Wilmur's question.

"Yeah, they're alive." Rick replied.

Wilmur sighed with relief. Carl was okay. The Governor didn't capture him. Everything was okay. Wilmur can go back to Carl and enjoy his life with him. They don't have to worry about the war anymore. They've defeated the Governor.

Andrea smiled and looked at Michonne and Wilmur, taking both their hands. "It's good you both found them."

The two nod, tears slipping down their cheeks. Wilmur and Michonne were the closet ones to Andrea. Michonne was like Andrea's sister. She'd tell her anything. Wilmur was like her son. She'd do anything for him.

"No one can make it alone now." Andrea continued as her voice trembled from the poison.

"I never could." Daryl agreed.

And it was true. No one can make it alone. Justin had tried, but he couldn't. Wilmur couldn't either.

"I just didn't want anyone to die." Andrea said.

She fought so hard to protect Woodbury and the prison, but failed. She had to pick a side. The prison or Woodbury. Woodbury saved her, but the prison saved her and they were also her old friends. They were good people. They were her friends.

"I can do it myself." Andrea offered.

"No." Michonne said sternly. She couldn't let her best friend do this to herself.

"I have to." Andrea replied. "While I still can."

Wilmur let out a sob. Andrea was going to kill herself just like she always wanted to. If it was Wilmur, he'd rather have someone loved put him down. It would be to represent how much they love each other.

"Please? I know how the safety works."

Rick nodded, letting a tear slip from his eye as he handed Andrea a gun. Andrea smiled as she stared at the gun. These were the final moments of her life. Then she would be free from all the pain and suffering. Death is what she always wanted.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." Michonne said.

"Me neither." Wilmur sobbed.

Andrea looked at Wilmur, gently holding his hand since it'll be the last time she ever sees him. Wilmur was one of the kids she was closest to. He was like her son. She took care of him like Carl did.

"You're my like my mom Andrea. I lost my mom. It's time for to say goodbye to another one."

Tears filled Andrea's aqua eyes. It'll be the last time Wilmur sees those eyes. He'll never hear her voice, never see her face, and never look up to her as a mother again.

It was all the Governor's fault.

"I tried." Andrea said.

Those words made Wilmur cry harder. They both tried so hard to stay alive. They tried to warn the prison and they tried to save it, but they failed. After all the fighting, it was worth nothing.

But at lease she tried.

"Yeah." Rick said, getting up with the rest of the group to walk out and leave Andrea to kill herself in the arms of Wilmur and Michonne. "You did...you did."

Slowly, Andrea put the gun to her head. She gave one last look of love to Michonne and Wilmur. The two people she cared for more than anyone in the world.

Then she pulled the trigger.

Wilmur sat in the back of the car as he stared out the window while resting so the wounds, cuts, and bruises his father placed against his slender body could heal. Michonne was placing washrags over his face and arms in effort to stop the bleeding pain. However, it wasn't just the physical pain that needed to stop bleeding but emotional as well.

He had lost another mother and a friend who was completely innocent to the cruel and brutal world. The Governor killed someone he loved, but he didn't have to worry about it anymore. The violent war was over and he was going back to the prison along with the other Woodbury people Rick offered to bring to the prison with him due to the Governor not being there for them anymore.

Wilmur was going home. Going back to Carl.

They'll be together again after what felt like a long time, but was only a few days. They could finally live happily together instead of sitting in fear from the Governor.

Maggie and Glenn open the gate for their vehicles, letting each of them in. The white bus carried the people from Woodbury who weren't fighting in the violent and tense war such as Sasha and Tyreese. He knew Carl wouldn't be delighted to have newcomers who once stood on the Governor's side, but he'll be thrilled to have Wilmur back.

Michonne darted her brown eyes to the injured Wilmur, concern filling her tearful eyes from when she cried over Andrea's death. "Go inside and rest. Hershel will be there in a few."

"Let me help everyone settle first." Wilmur declined the offer.

The three step out of the car. Michonne and Rick help Maggie and Glenn while Wilmur helped the people from Woodbury get off the bus along with Sasha and Tyreese. The newcomers smiled as they stepped off the bus while staring upon their new, safer home. They wouldn't have to live in fear anymore. The was over.

Carl, Beth, Judith, and Hershel step out of the building, observing what was happening. Carl scoffed when he saw the people stepping off the bus, but smiled when he saw Wilmur helping them. Wilmur turned his head and smiled as well when he saw Carl's face. The two teenagers grinned and run up to each other, hugging each other tightly.

They both didn't know how long they would be separated, but it didn't matter anymore because they were together now, just like Wilmur promised they would be. For once in his life, Wilmur was finally able to keep a promise.

Carl opened his mouth to speak, but Wilmur quickly placed a finger over Carl's soft lips.

"I love you."

They suddenly smashed their lips together. They closed their eyes and savored the sweet kiss. The warmth spreaded through out their veins fast and slammed into the heart with passion and tenderness as desire filled it. The sweet kiss deepened and grew with more passion and desire as their tongues battled tenderly. Desire hovered over their blood while the passion sped through their veins and the tenderness hit their loving and passionate hearts.

Wilmur was pretty experienced, but Carl would learn over time. But that didn't matter. What mattered was the boys were kissing in the red roses. All the black roses were gone.

The black roses represented the bad and the red represented the good. But the roses wouldn't be red without the moonlight, and Carl and Wilmur were the moonlight. Red and black roses were just part of the shattered moonlight. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Epilogue

The two boys sat together, arms wrapped around each other and lips pressed against each other's. The moonlight was shining brightly on them. Carl's eyes were glittering in the moonlight while Wilmur's eyes wasn't. His eyes were too much of a crystal blue color to glitter. They only glow in the dark. The wind was whistling through both of their soft hair.

Nothing mattered in the private moment except them. The bright, full moon was shining upon them both. The moment was romantic and filled with love. Wilmur was showing all his love and passion he had for Carl.

Carl's throat had healed. His voice was a little different now and sounded more strong a mature. It made Wilmur love his beauty more. Rick approved of their relationship. After all, after their first kiss, everyone clapped as if they were getting married.

Wilmur can see himself marrying Carl one day. The moonlight for them ahead was bright. Everyday, the moon would shine upon them both and represent their love.

The shattered moonlight always shined upon Wilmur and Carl, making them into red roses. They were part of the shattered moonlight and the red roses. They still would fight against the black roses, but not as much as before because the war was over and was replaced by the red roses.

Wilmur and Carl were the red roses while the Governor was the black roses. Everyday, red roses would bloom but black ones would, too.

Roses are red Violence is black The moon is good The dark has stood

There would be one thing that represented the good and one thing that represented the bad. Wilmur and Carl weren't two roses. They were one together. The Governor grew under no moonlight, resulting in the color black.

One thing was for sure, Wilmur and Carl would always be a red rose and the Governor would always be a black rose.

Wilmur and Carl break the kiss, looking into each other's eyes. Tears were slipping down Carl's cheeks. He's been put through so much that it's unbelievable, but he had Wilmur and he'll take care of Carl.

Wilmur gently brushed Carl's soft brown hair to the side and gently kissed Carl's tears away, leaving a trail of red roses. 


End file.
